The soldier
by Crystalbullet
Summary: Naruto has made his choice. He has accepted Kami's Offer and will do what he can to save his home from destruction. The only question is will he have to do it alone Or will he let others bear his burden with him. Rated M for paranoid Reasons.
1. A trip to the past

**CB: Okay so the poll kind of surprised me. I'm a little weirded out by the fact nearly 30 of you wanted me to have and do Both stories. While 66 of you wanted me to have Naruto go back to the past. So Back to the past Naruto will go. Just so you all know. Naruto will not use many Jutsu this time around. No since he was given all the tools he'd ever need. He'll just use them and his abilities he's trained in. But that doesn't mean he wont get or use them at all. He will use them but only when he feels the want or need to use them. So without further a do i Present to all my loyal Fans The Soldier.**

* * *

 **(Konohagakure No Sato, 4am)**

* * *

Naruto was currently rubbing his head to stem the headache from what had happened. Naruto is currently lying in an alley after a rather vicious beating he had just gotten earlier. The civilians had all formed another mob to try and "Kill the Demon" once again. They were of course able to corner him into a dead end in an Alleyway once more like always on his birthday. The Bluenette leans up getting into a sitting position while rubbing his head.

"Oh god my aching" Naruto says before he closes his eyes in pain as a flash of memories plays in his head.

 **(Flashback.)**

"What's the catch. I know things like these always have them now spill." Naruto says crossing his arms in a feral manner reminding Kami of Mathias who then flinches some only to regain her ground and sigh.

" **The cost of going back to the past and having all of this devastation never happen is to live your life how you want. But at the same time with the events the original timeline has. That means, Your mother Kushina will be dead when you wake, Mikoto will be dead when you wake, Karin will be in Grass country, Tayuya with an Evil Male Orochimaru in Otogakure and Kaguya will be in the moon again. Sasuke won't be as . . . well you know as he was before and Sakura won't be forced into what she was here. Your sensei's appearance here caused a major shift in how this world was to be. Many things will change and many things will stay the same. If you go back in time You'll retain your Knowledge, power, strength, genetics, Rinnegan and other abilities trained into you by Mathias including the scroll he left for you to learn from. The Incinerate, Electro-shock, Winter fist and hive powers you now have will also transfer if you wish them to."** Kami says while looking at Naruto who is thinking on this.

"What happens if I say no?" Naruto wonders out loud forgetting to think it instead of saying it only to have Kami sigh.

" **If you say no, then I do nothing and leave you here in this messed up world with a decaying demon who will eventually detonate with such evil energy it will wipe out all live on the planet teleporting it into the hell from which it came leading to it being consumed with only you and those you raise to fight the demons and return it to where it should be."** Kami remarks rather matter a factly. Naruto thinking things over for a bit knows that he, His wives and those he trains in his clans styles would surely win out but with heavy casualties. The world being sucked into hell and destroyed by demons sounds horrible as he knows that the human race will most likely go nearly extinct. He can have his happiness here with his wives, friends and loved ones. Or he can sacrifice it all to start over and truly begin anew to fight tooth and nail for an ungrateful spiteful Village who would sooner shit and dance on his grave then let him be happy.

Looking at Kami he continues thinking. He knows what his childhood was like, He knows he'll be forced to endure it all again only this time he would be able to fight. He would be able to fight and gain happiness for himself and be able to actually keep it despite the efforts of the Village when they try to kill him or make sure he's miserable. To him the answer was clear.

"Kami-sama, Send me back to the past. I want to live in my own happiness sure but. . . Tou-san would have my head if i didn't do the right thing and save everyone else."

 **(Flashback end.)**

Naruto immediately grunts and stands up before heading towards one of the Kunai on the ground around where he was left and picks it up. Looking into the glinting metal as the dim light from the lamp in the window nearby shines on it he sees that he has his two scars, his two different eye colors and even the blue hair color. His eyes narrow on the kunai and he knows what must be done.

"So . . .Kami sent me back and i'm apparently 6 years old again. So i have 2 years before the Academy starts and another 4 after that before i can apply for "Genin", Wonderful. So in total 6 years to train . . . . just like last time only this time i won't have a year left over to hone those skills to a razors edge unless I get to the chamber or go to that dimension where me and tou-san were when i lost my eyes." Naruto says as he remembers something.

"Hmm . . . I can mute the time dilation on the chamber enough to where 8 years inside it is 4 outside here. That would in essence trap my soul in that timeframe before going to hell. Once in hell the time dilation of the chamber will carry over for me so 8 years in hell is 4 years out here." Naruto speaks silently to himself trying to form his plan.

"Sensei . . . .I want to use your teachings. I want to be as great a man as you were. It's settled than. I'm going to train just like you did. I have your scrolls. I have your techniques and i also have your genetics. I'll become a soldier once again. I'll become a Marine once again. That's the promise of a lifetime Dattebayo." Naruto says as he clenches his fist with conviction.

"I can't stay here. Konoha would not allow me to get any stronger than they want me to be. And if i even show the slightest bit of progress they will claim i'm trying to regain my power before actually killing me. No i need to leave and i need to leave now. Uzushiogakure. . . .Here i come." Naruto says as he closes his eyes. Drawing on his memories from Mathias, Naruto raises his hand into the air and in an instant Naruto sinks deep into the darkness of his shadow disappearing from view. A short minute later Hiruzen comes racing down the alleyway Naruto was once at. Dropping to his knees as he sees all the blood and gore strewn about the alley he just sighs.

Torn clothes, blood and chunks of flesh and even a bone or organ or two are thrown about the alley with Naruto nowhere in sight. Hiruzen just stays there on his knees looking at the alleyway for a good long hour before finally standing up and snapping his fingers. A lone ANBU operative lands directly on her knees in front of him.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" The neko masked ANBU says wondering what her leader needs.

"Neko-san. . . .I need you to first gather information on which civilians partook in this event. Once they are found i want you and all of ANBU to assassinate each and everyone of them for what they have done here. After you have completed that mission report to my office for a special assignment. Is that understood?" Hiruzen says with authority in his voice.

"Hai Hokage-sama. Your will be done." Neko says before in a blur of speed she disappears. Hiruzen just stares at the alleyway for a moment longer before turning on his heels and heading for his office once more. Things were going to change in this village. He will see to that personally.

* * *

 **(Timeskip, 6 years later.)**

* * *

A lone figure is seen walking towards a large gate in a forest. The figure is roughly 5 feet tall wearing very strange garb for clothing and accessories. The wandering figure is wearing solid black leather combat boots plated inside with carbon metal for protection. The pants he's wearing are a pair of graphene denim blue jeans giving them the best possible protection from many dangers. His undershirt and Blue sapphire blue shaded hoodie is made of the same graphene sheets weaved into the cloth of the clothing he's wearing. The item covering the figure's face is black in color with one deep blood red lense over the left eye. The portion that should cover the right eye seems to have been damaged enough to warrant the crescent shaped cut to reveal the right eye.

Approaching the village walls he sees the sign read "Konohagakure" and a soft smile appears on hidden lips. Looking carefully he sees two people signing in a caravan of traders. He smiles some and sees his chance. Stealthily slipping into the populace of the caravan he blends in amongst the teens as they walk into the village. Once he sees the gate is far behind himself he veers away from the caravan and heads off slipping through the crowds towards his destination. After 20 minutes of aimless walking and "Sight seeing" Naruto ends up at the Hokage tower. Getting inside the tower he heads up the stairs towards the top and once at the actual office of the hokage at the top Naruto quickly raps his knuckles against the desk of the assistant who is currently reading a magazine.

Hearing the sound of knocking on wood the assistant puts the magazine down and immediately regrets the action. Staring at her is a rather pissed off looking male wearing the most intimidating thing on his she has ever seen and his one lone Visible eye is narrowed dangerously at her.

"I'm here to see the Hokage. Is he in his office?" The male's voice brings the girl to blush as it sounds deep soothing and although slightly distorted it sounds very sensual and stern. The assistant just stutters slightly.

"U-Uh yeah, He's in his office. U-Um, D-Do you have an appointment?" The assistant asks still a bit flustered and scared.

"No i don't have an appointment but i assure you my meeting is vital. I won't even let him know that you were reading a magazine on. . . .The most eligible shinobi of the leaf. Rather than doing your job." The man says getting her to walk to the hokage's door and open it for him.

Walking passed the assistant the man merely slaps her ass softly getting her to jolt upright embarrassed before blushing even more. She takes a seat as the figure closes the door behind himself.

"Yes sir, what might i help you with?" Hiruzen says as he lights his pipe.

"I am not a sir I am a child. I have come here to request sanctuary and to join the ranks of your so called. . . Shinobi." The figure says.

"Hmm well sanctuary is all well and good but why do you want to join my ninja ranks? Are you even capable of using chakra?" Hiruzen asks as he puts his elbows on his desk and interlocks his fingers together.

"I can do that and so much more. I am a highly trained specialized soldier. My intellect rivals that of my father and he was a man that even given the troubles of making it found a way to invent the substance that makes up a mere gram of weight in my clothing that in turn makes it HIGHLY damage resistant. I have been trained to use very special weaponry designed for killing from close to vast long distances. Besides that my genetically passed abilities would highly benefit your village in the long run." The man says much to the hokage's interest. He is about to respond when a neko masked ANBU lands down beside the hooded figure kneeling.

"One moment sir i will respond to you after this. Her mission is more important than your tale as of now. Yes Neko-san, What are your findings." Hiruzen says to the kneeling woman.

"H-Hokage-sama. . . .I have found nothing. The last known place he possibly could have or would have gone. I found no signs of him. I fear . . ." Neko says with actual worry in her voice before the Hokage silences her and nods.

"Very well Neko-san. . . .thank you. Please take some time off now. I'm relieving you of your ANBU duties for 3 months paid Vacation. Spend it with your friends and loved ones. . .. You've definitely earned it." The Hokage speaks in a tone of gentleness and caring as the ANBU nods once before walking out of the office.

"What was all that about if i may ask." The figure says with a curious tone.

"That was my best ANBU operative looking for a lost citizen of the leaf. The boy i loved as if he my own grandson disappeared 6 years ago today on his birthday. I've been having Neko and many others scour everywhere for him but none of the searches have been fruitful." The hokage says with visible sorrow and anguish on his face.

"If i may ask what is his name. I know it's a long shot in the dark but maybe i've heard of or seen him in my travels in this land." The figure says obviously wanting to help the old man.

"His name is Naruto. . .Naruto Uzumaki and he is the sweetest most kind hearted child i have ever had the pleasure of meeting. He loved everything and everyone despite his lot in life. I tried making his horrible life better but . . . .It is my greatest regret that despite my efforts his life was still a tormented hell of anguish, sadness and loneliness." Hiruzen says as if in a very depressed state of mind.

"Naruto uzumaki? Short kid, Blonde hair that shines like gold, Eyes as blue as the deepest of oceans so full of child like innocence they can turn even the most blackhearted demon into a gentle kitten?" The figure says with a bit of mirth getting the Hokage to get a stern look of hope and worry.

"You know him? Thats Naruto's description down to the letter. Please tell me where he is. I'll give you anything you want no matter the cost to the village. BOAR" Hiruzen says getting a second ANBU to land down infront of him.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Boar asks.

"Get Neko immediately and tell her is about her search." Hiruzen says as Boar immediately disappears only to in the next 30 seconds be thrown through the office door with swirls above the eye slits in his mask as he gives gentle chuckles.

"Tell me where he is now or i'll castrate you here and now before severing every last limb from your body leaving you alive just long enough to beg for mercy as my friends triplet wolves tear you asunder as they devour your soon dying corpse." The Neko masked Anbu threatens with a sword at the figure's Neck.

Looking towards the Neko masked ANBU the figures lone visible eye holds no emotions what so ever. He just stares her down with a critical eye only to than look at the Hokage.

"Call off your kitty before she loses the one claw she has at my neck in her own ass before i take her as my pet and slave. I don't take threats lightly and will retaliate by taking her life and refusing to give information." the Figure says getting the Neko masked ANBU to growl before Hiruzen nods and gets Neko to calm down.

"I'm sorry about that sir it's just that Neko really cared for and loved Naruto with all her heart. She always did everything she could to help him and keep him safe even when in her off time. Please tell me. . .Tell us where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Hiruzen asks in the most sincere possible way.

"I know who this Neko is and What she has done. Naruto himself told me of his Guardian angel who he named "Kitty-Chan" Always protecting him and teaching him. Watching over him so he could sleep semi Peacefully. I knew Naruto very well." The Figure says to them getting them both to smile and Neko to gasp. Only Naruto called her that and that alone is proof enough of what information he can supply.

"Naruto Uzumaki is dead. . . He died 4 years ago." The figure says looking at the shocked expressions on the two's face.

"D-Dead? H-He can't. . .I still . .. But I. . . .He can't be dead. I don't believe you." Neko says looking towards him.

"Like it or not my information is 100% accurate. Naruto Uzumaki is dead and gone. I saw him die with my own eyes." The figure says looking towards the ground.

"H-How did Naruto die?" Hiruzen asks as he hides his pain and regret behind a mask of indifference.

"Naruto Uzumaki died the day he was adopted and took up my families name for his own. My entire family spent two years with him. Naruto and I are the same age. . .Or we would be. My family met him when he was 6 and we passed his near dead corpse at the bottom of a cliff on the shores of a river near our home. We took him in and healed his injuries. When talking with him we got to know him started playing with him and soon after that began training and watching over him. Raising him as if he was one of our own. We even began teaching him our Families secrets and abilities and how to harness them for himself. The day he died is the day my father did as well. My father asked Naruto if he wished to join my family. I saw him as my brother and he saw me the same. Naruto cried helplessly as he agreed with every ounce of love and happiness an 8 year old could muster but . . . .later that afternoon some blank masked soldiers with "Ne" etched into the plaster of the masks showed up. They began attacking my family claiming they needed to "Find the Weapon." or "Kill the Demon" as they were shouting their goals. When the masked men threatened to kill us all if we didn't hand over Naruto, My father stood firm." The figure says hoping they won't interrupt him. Seeing them look at him in worry and anticipation he just sighs before speaking again,

"My father stood firm and laid waste to the intruders. Killing nearly every last one of them in the most vicious possible way leaving only body parts and blood behind. When one of those . . .. Idiots grabbed my families most sacred object and threatened to destroy it. Forcing my father to stop. The Item in question was relic of immeasurable power gifted to my family in the time before chakra. Legend goes it was given to us by Yami and Kami herself in an effort to stop the Apocalypse. . . The stories turned out to be true since when one of those Ne Ninja in a very retarded move broke it right in front of us when we refused. A portal opened up to hell itself and demons poured out of it in a violent wave. The first ones to die were the Ne Ninja. . . .I blocked and stopped the Demons attacks as they went towards Naruto and i kept him as safe as i could. Until we hid in a crevice inside the cliff face. We thought we were safe. . . we were wrong." The figure says with sorrow in his voice. The two listening hear it and Fear for the worst as the figure starts up again.

"Naruto, when we thought we were safe was impaled by a nasty spear head attached to rope. I held onto him as long as i could but. . . .The demon gave a mighty pull and he shot right out of my hands. Turns out the "spear and rope" Was a demon's tongue. . . .It bit Naruto in half before devouring the rest of him. Seeing this, My father, Went ballistic even more than when against the Ne Ninja and literally began ripping and tearing through the demons with his bare hands before he sealed the portal by sacrificing himself. The rest of my family died that night as we fought to kill the demons to stop them from starting the apocalypse. I'm the only survivor from that night. I have my family's entire library of knowledge from the very first member down to my father's and even his own notes, tools and items plus my families weaponry and technology. It's why i want to join the Village. Naruto always talked about his "Jiji" Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. How he wanted to make his Jiji proud by becoming the best ninja ever and taking the hat from him. He also told me how he wants to pay back his Guardian angel Kitty-chan. Pay her back for all the times she saved him. Pay her back by being able to stand at her side and protect her from danger for once." The figure says shocking both Neko and Hiruzen to tears. Neko is already crying but at the new knowledge of what happened and what he had said brings even the Hokage to begin silently crying at the loss of Naruto.

"I took what he said to heart. . . .Naruto Uzumaki may have died but as his brother. . . .I'm taking it upon myself to see his dreams achieved. So . . . .May i join the Village and may i become a Ninja? I . . .I want to make Naruto proud by achieving his dreams for him." The figure says as tears roll out of his visible eye as sadness fills his voice.

"Y-Yes you may. . .I must however know your name if i am to do this. Please tell us your name." Hiruzen says as the figure looks at them.

"I will not give my full name. It is against my family's beliefs to do this unless we absolutely trust someone. While Naruto trusted you both. I do not. . . .yet. So you may refer to me simply as The Soldier. But for the records of my family to be in Konoha i will relent and give you my family's Last name of Croqvist. The rest will come in time." The Soldier says respectfully as They nod.

"Alright i'll create a log and insert your families name into Konoha's files. You'll be a Konoha Citizen by tomorrow and since you'll be a ninja by then as well if you pass the Genin exam I'll save the Council meeting about it till then. Neko escort the soldier to the academy. Iruka's class is taking the exams today." HIruzen says getting a nod from the ANBU who walks towards The figure only to gently place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my actions before. . . .Naruto was very special to me in more ways than you could possibly imagine. When i heard you had info. . . .I acted brash and rude. Can you forgive me?" Neko asks looking towards the boy before her.

"Of course i can Neko-San. Naruto would have wanted it that way. Now before We leave. Hokage-sama. You and Neko-san here should watch me in the exams. I think you'll see i'm more than ready to be a ninja of your Village." The boy says making both of them Nod before Neko Shunshin's away.

 **(Konoha Academy)**

Appearing in front of a door the soldier looks towards Neko and gives her a gentle look.

"Thank you miss. Please . . . .Please move on. Naruto wouldn't want you crying over his death." he speaks getting Neko to nod her head once before thanking him and disappearing. When he's alone the lone figure sighs a giant sigh of relief that all his lies and the story worked.

" _Thank god i was taught the art of the tongue by Tou-san. They can't know it's me yet. They have to think i'm dead or i won't be able to do what i need when i need it. I'm sorry Jiji, I'm sorry Kitty-chan. You'll have to mourn over me for just a bit before i can make my move. I just pray to the lord almighty that you'll both forgive me."_ Naruto thinks to himself hoping beyond hope that they both forgive him for the lies he spoke earlier.

Naruto walked into the academy classroom where the Graduation exams were taking place for placement as Genin. Ignoring the insult to his Ego at being forced to Go through with them Naruto merely sighs ignoring all others before the sensei of the class finally takes note of The New arrival. Seeing the rather strangely dressed kid in his classroom. The boy before them is wearing what appears to be rather simple civilian clothing consisting of a pair of Blue jeans, solid black leather steel toe Combat boots with the very bottom of a black shirt sticking out at the base of a sapphire blue hooded sweatshirt with what appear to be fingerless cloth gloves made of some kind of blackened silk. The gloves having solid metal plates on the back of the hand and segmented plates on the inside and a large circular stud on both of the gloves with an X etched into both of them with blue tint to the ebony metal. Upon the child's face is a very strange item. It appears to be one of those strange masks that were just invented but it appears to be of higher quality minus the fact the right upper section is cut in a crescent shape to reveal a lone mariner blue eye staring at them. Just under the raised hood one could see the purest of blue hair in soft spikes. On the males nails is a black substance mistaken to be Nail polish when in reality it is solid carbon mesh plates welded onto his fingers. Both the Teachers decide it's best to ask what he's doing here.

"Excuse me Boy. Uh what are you doing here in the classroom?" The silver haired man asks a bit curious only to get the stranger to stare at them a bit before speaking in a rather soothing tone that is a bit distorted due to the mask.

"I am here for the Genin exams. Hokage-Sama said they were being done today in this room." Naruto says getting everyone to lighten up at this strange figure only to have the scar faced Man smile some before rubbing his head.

"Well if Hokage-Sama did tell you to come here then i'll have to Verify it. Mizuki would you take care of that for me?" The chunin asks getting a nod from his silver haired friend.

"Of course Iruka I'll be back." Mizuki says before walking out of the room.

"Alright well why don't you tell us about yourself before we start the tests when Mizuki gets back." the now named Iruka states with a soft smile at the boy in front of him.

"You may call me . . . The Soldier." Naruto says not elaborating anymore then that.

"And?" Iruka asks a bit confused as to why he didn't continue.

"And what?" Naruto responds looking at the Chunin.

"And what are your likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, goals or dreams. Tell us as some of these people here may very well become your Comrades and teammates after today." Iruka says getting Naruto to look at him a bit sternly. Thinking on what his Sensei would Do Naruto recalls back to his first day of training with him as a tear soon finds its way to the edge of his eye. Ignoring it as it slides down his cheek Naruto steels himself and hides the pain of his loss behind his attitude.

"As i said You may call me The Soldier. That is all you plebeian preteen drama factories need to know." Naruto responds before immediately going into a battle stance pulling out the Desert eagle Magnum labeled Mustang. The solid gold diamond encrusted weapon with the obsidian black handle grip and beautiful floral pattern Decal in his hand aimed at where two people appeared behind him. Naruto has his finger on the trigger nearly pulling it before drops his stance seeing it's the hokage. While simultaneously getting shocked looks from everyone in the room but the Hokage. It's not everyday a mere child gets the early drop on a Chunin.

"Iruka this young man is free to participate in the Exams. Please seat him somewhere and let the test begin. I assure you he will pass." Sarutobi says getting Iruka to nod and escort Naruto to the back of the class to the only desks available which is an entire three seater near the Window.

Once the Hokage leaves Mizuki passes out the tests to everyone leaving Naruto last. Naruto looking over the test just groans in his head before scribbling in all the answers perfectly for all portions of the test. Finishing in only 10 minutes he decides not to wait and gets out of his chair holding his paper.

"Hey look everyone " _The Soldier_ " is giving up on just the written test alone. What a dobe." A random Civilian says as Naruto passes by. Stopping in his tracks Naruto looks at the Civilian child seeing that he barely has one question completed and has a piss poor body build. Grabbing the Civilians hair he pulls the boy's head back before slamming it into the desk as hard as he can breaking it and the kids nose, jaw and a few teeth before lifting the head back up and saying for all to hear.

"Make fun of my name again and i'll finish what i started with this action. I have already completed the Written portion of this shit exam. I am going to spend my remaining time outside under a shady tree and Meditate to calm my headache and restlessness." Letting the civilians hair go his head falls back into place as his body flops forward unconscious. Ignoring the looks he's given most of the class doesn't even say anything as that Civilian was mostly just a bully who would have failed anyway. Taking the test to the Chunin known as Mizuki he gets a thumbs up for his action as both Iruka and Mizuki hated the child for his arrogance and attitude because his father was a high ranking Merchant guild member.

Allowing Naruto to leave the room he quickly finds a nice tree near the training ground outside the classroom and crosses his legs before sitting in lotus Position. Channeling his thoughts to clear soon his body reacts and goes stiff yet flexible showing he is now in a meditative trance. In his mindscape Naruto is quietly crying softly to himself at his choice. He knew this was the right thing to do. He wouldn't regret it. It didn't mean he had to like it. He gave up his wives. The women he loved with his entire being and is now living again. Getting his tears shed inwardly but still shed he feels better as it calms his addled nerves and restlessness. He just wipes the tears away and sighs knowing he has to be strong for them. He has to do this for them.

When Naruto opens his eyes He sees that the classroom he was just in is filing outside to the training ground he chose. Standing up Naruto heads over to the others to join them.

"Okay everyone This is the Taijutsu portion of the exams. It will be a tournament style fight set up unless otherwise requested. Now " Before Iruka could Finish Naruto speaks up.

"I wish to have a battle Royal right now against all the strongest students in the class." Naruto says shocking the others. Iruka looks at Naruto a bit worried.

"Uh . . .The soldier, That's not really a good Idea as some of my students have put me in a bind and injured me in one way or another. I don't think that's a good idea." Iruka responds hoping the child won't push the subject.

"I said i want an onslaught match against your strongest students. All of them. . . .But if you don't give me all I'll take 5 instead." Naruto says getting Iruka to just sweat drop and sigh.

"Alright then . . . .a 5 on 1 Onslaught match between Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka Vs The soldier. As the soldier is at a disadvantage he is allowed the use of NON LETHAL Jutsu or abilities. Step into the ring and get into your stances." Iruka informs getting all 5 of those students to one side of the ring as Naruto takes the others.

"All combatants ready?" Iruka asks getting a nod from all 4 Clan heir potentials and Sakura. While Naruto merely grabs one of his hands in the other and squeezes his fist cracking his knuckles in both hands this way giving that as his go.

"Hajime" Iruka says before looking at poor Kid before he gets his butt whooped.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid but No one beats an Uchiha but another Uchiha. I don't think i'll even have to fight you. Choji get him." Sasuke says getting Choji to nod.

"With pleasure" Choji says before racing forward as his fist enlarges to 10 times it's normal size as it strikes Naruto dead on with choji sliding past him with a smile on his face. Only to then feel his hand in extreme pain looking at his now broken fingers.

"AHH!" Choji screams surprised his fingers broke.

"Fools all of you. If this was a real fight you all would have died. If you fools are so eager to throw your lives away then so be it." Naruto says glaring at them before calling upon a yellow orb of energy before smashing his fists together crushing the ball making a yellow aura appear around his body. Naruto smirked beneath his gas mask before having his hands lay at his sides in a very aggressive pose when he leans forward.

* * *

 **(Que song: The Doomsday By Project Chaos start.)**

* * *

 **"I'LL CRUSH YOU!"** Naruto screams at them before the 5 students all charge forward at Naruto who merely leaps into the air getting some massive air. At Least 30 feet off the ground shocking lands just opposite of his 5 opponents before Sasuke charges forward rather slowly only to have Naruto disappear and reappear behind him kicking him in the back sending him flying out of the arena.

Shino shows up at Naruto's back above him trying to take him by surprise with an axe kick only to have Naruto appear above Shino and slam his heel down into the bug users skull with his own axe kick smashing Shino into the ground. Acting quickly Naruto Dodges Kiba's clawed Strike only to backhand him in the face sending him flying aswell only to appear in Kiba's flight path punching him in the face sending him back where he was originally.

Naruto Dodges Choji's attack before palm thrusting his fist forward into Choji's spine launching him into Kiba making them smash into each other. Sakura sloppily runs up to Naruto in an effort to give a brawler like punch to him only to jump with Naruto surprising him a little bit that she was able to see what he was going to do. Sakura's punch got close as they were both pretty high in the air only to have Naruto using the haste energy he broke to disappear with his elevated again. Only this time he reappears and disappears in multiple succession in many various places around Sakura getting the girl to confusedly look around before Naruto to bring his hands together holding them to each other and smashes them down onto her neck joint just at the end of the back and start of the neck.

He quickly Dodges sasuke's next strike only to round house Sasuke in the gut before punching him in the diaphragm then backflip kicking him in his chin only to quickly maneuver himself into a front flip kick into sasuke's head with both feet launching sasuke directly on top of sakura. Acting quickly once more Naruto backhands shino in the face before kicking Kiba in the chest sending them both away once more. Only to reappear above choji who was falling into him trying to copy his closed hand move to the neck. Naruto merely thrusts his legs down smashing them into Choji's shoulders sending him on top of Sakura as he drop kicks Sasuke in the face before spinning midair to split kick Shino and Kiba in the faces Launching them away from himself once again disappearing.

Sasuke, Shino and Kiba all smash into each others backs mid air before Naruto appears before them quickly whirlwind kicks all three of them higher into the air. Disappearing and reappearing behind Sakura and drop kicking her in the back before punching her in the face. Choji appears again and Naruto has had enough of him. Choji is the strongest Physically out of them all and Naruto dodges his attack before disappearing once again only to have the sounds of solid punches raining in on choji's body before Naruto appears behind him and upward backhands him in the head sending him in a diagonal path away from him only to once again reappear behind choji before disappearing again as more solid punches are heard before Naruto kicks Choji back to where he was before only to flip kick him upwards and slam another kick into choji's back sending him to the floor before Naruto once again reappears and flip kicks Choji into the air only to slap him in the face before disappearing again kicking him back towards where he stood and elbowing him away. Naruto then Backhands him in the face before uppercutting him into the air once more and finally appearing facing Choji head on..

 **"DIE!"** Naruto screams before front flip kicking him in the chest sending him smashing into the ground hard enough to shatter bone knocking him unconscious and out of the fight entirely.

"Nooo he knocked out Choji." Sasuke says feeling Concern for his battle companion in a very rare show of emotion.

"It's payback time Guys. Don't let him get away with this. SHOW NO MERCY!." Sasuke says rallying the others who are on the floor looking at what just happened.

Naruto lands on top of choji for good measure to make sure the Clan heir is out of the fight before jumping of Choji and onto the ground in front of the fat kid. Naruto catches Sasuke's hand as he brings it down in a "Tiger Rendan" from his Uchiha Taijutsu Kata's. Only to have Naruto punch him in the face and send him away again. Acting quickly Naruto speeds forward and punches Sakura directly in the stomach making her vomit up everything she had for breakfast as it shows an imprint of his hand coming out her back before she sails out of the arena and through an academy wall knocking her out of the fight as well seeing as she is definitely unconscious.

Kiba and Shino attack in sync and as one to try and take Naruto off guard only to see that Naruto is blocking every move they make before separating them with a spinning split kick once more leaving kiba with him only to then have Naruto swing his arm horizontally into Kiba's neck right at the sweet spot sending him hurling towards sakura's body shaped hole in the academy also getting knocked out of the fight. Shino attacks from behind once more only to have Naruto high kick Shino away from him before disappearing and drop kicking shino hard in the back of the head knocking him unconscious as his body rag dolls into choji's in the middle of the arena before Naruto disappears once more standing back where he was at the start of the match as Sasuke looks at Naruto in true fear. He rages on the inside that his friends and Fan girl were beaten like this before calling out.

"Y-You monster! How could you be so ruthless to them? They were my friends and you beat them like they were Civilian drums or an enemy you needed to kill." Sasuke asks worried as he stares down his foe as Naruto merely laughs.

"Monster? I'm not a monster. **I'M A UNITED STATES MARINE!"** Naruto says at the top of his lungs shocking everyone around them into curiosity and fear before Sasuke growls as his eyes turn red with one tomoe in each eye. The stress of the fight Making Sasuke feel like he is going to die as everything slows down.

"Fine you think you're so tough I'm going to use one of my special attacks." Sasuke says before weaving through a few hand-signs and stopping as he channels Katon chakra into his only to speak as he sees Naruto's one visible eye slightly move thinking it's a sign of worry.

"Finally seeing the error of what you did? Are you ready to beg for forgiveness and Mercy at the might of the Uchiha?" Sasuke says rather arrogantly.

 **"Do you ever shut up?"** Naruto asks Sasuke before the Uchiha growls before responding.

"I'll be the one to make you shut up." Sasuke says before taking a very deep breath.

 _ **"Katon: Endan"**_ _(Fire Release: Flame Bullet)_ Sasuke says loudly before launching a very powerful stream of flame towards Naruto. Naruto just standing there tanking the hit making it seem as if he was incinerated. When the jutsu stops as the Uchiha ran out breath he begins gasping for air before seeing Naruto standing before him Unharmed.

Sasuke screams in surprise at the undamaged blonde whose eye narrows at him before he speaks.

"Are you quite done? You are? Good. **NOW IT'S MY TURN!** " Naruto says as he brings his arms together and two orbs of energy glow in his hands. One red and one Purple. Naruto breaks both of the orbs as their aura surrounds him. Naruto gives out a very guttural and blood thirsty laugh before launching towards the uchiha and disappears only to reappear in the next instance as hundreds of thuds, punches and kicks are echoed in the training field before sasuke is launched into the air with a devastating uppercut sending him at least 40 feet into the air before Naruto Leaps way high into the air about 45 feet before descending on the Uchiha and smashing his closed together hands into Sasuke's face sending him careening into the ground with a massive earth shattering crash like speeds only to be caught by Naruto with a palm thrust upwards making everyone hear an audible snap

" **GEEETTTTTTT DUNKED ON!** " The soldier screams out before giving the last living Uchiha a massively jaw shattering high kick which launches the now unconscious Uchiha into the air in an arching motion making the Rookie of the year land rather gently compared to everyone else on the academy rooftops.

* * *

 **(Que song: The Doomsday By Project Chaos End Sorry about the joke. I felt it was perfect here.)**

* * *

Everyone in attendance is shocked and awed at what they have just seen. Some no name young man walks into the classroom on the last day of class during the Genin test and aces the written portion in ten minutes. Only to then 50 minutes later lay waste to the 5 strongest students in the classroom in barely 2 in a half minutes in a 5 vs 1 Onslaught match. Naruto just stares down the Chunin instructor who looks back in absolute fear at what he just witnessed.

The entire class is stunned into silence before naruto's eyes close and he grunts once. Soon the sound gets louder and more frequent. Shikamaru and Iruka both hear it easily as they were paying attention out of sheer terror. The sound is laughter. Harrowing, Spine tingling, Blood freezing laughter as Naruto leans his head back audibly laughing for all to hear.

"Man that was great. It feels good to get a warm up. So Iruka-san. . . .How'd i do?" Naruto asks menacingly.

"Y-You're a beast. . . a Monster. How could you do that it was a friendly spar." Iruka says angry at the child in front of him.

"Exactly. Which is why they are all alive. I was fighting at merely a fraction of what my real strength is. All 5 of them were fast and worked together real well. I knew i had to take control at the very beginning. Which is why when you said i was able to use non Lethal Abilities i used them to my advantage. Those 5 students. . . .they deserve the graduation for merely surviving my beat down. Now do i pass the Taijutsu portion of the Genin exam?" Naruto asks a bit curious only to get Iruka to reluctantly nod.

"Hai you pass with perfect marks. The others will good marks as well so they pass as well." Iruka says still frightened at what Naruto had done.

After the last of the class had their fights all of which paled in comparison to Naruto's battle the kids were taken to the dummy range. Sasuke, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Sakura all were bandaged up pretty good and While the battle was very intense and all of the 5 had devastating injuries Naruto made up with all 5 of them by patching their wounds and healing the broken bones with his blood as he had them drink it. All 5 of the students were Very weary of him. Sasuke thinking back to his massively embarrassing beat down just growls knowing he isn't anywhere near strong enough to handle Itachi knowing that gap is ever widening. He looks towards Naruto and growls. The Bluenette had massive power and abilities that dwarfed even itachi's feats. Sasuke thinks that if he could have that kind of power he could easily beat Itachi. Finally realizing his thoughts he remembers he felt pain in his eyes as his stress went up. Pulling out a mirror from his fanny pack he looks into his eyes and gasps. Staring him back in the face is his sharingan. Shocked he just keeps staring into them mesmerized by the eye thinking and realizing he unlocked it when he unleashed his his Jutsu. Looking towards Naruto Sasuke smirks before calling to him.

"Hey Soldier. . . Can i talk to you." Sasuke says gaining everyone's attention. Naruto turns to face him with an uninterested gaze knowing what was coming.

"Thank you for helping me unlock my sharingan. . . I just noticed it was active. Would you mind teaching me some of your moves? I need them in achieving my goal." Sasuke says with some actual humility. Naruto actually surprised by Sasuke's actions replays what Sasuke said in his head. He looks at the Uchiha before asking plainly.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke looks at Naruto confused before repeating what he said.

"I said, Thank you for helping me unlock my Sharingan Soldier. It is my blood line and with it i can gain more power. Would you mind teaching me some of your fighting moves? I would love to have them in my arsenal when i try to achieve my goal." Naruto for his part is stunned sasuke. . .the arrogant, Emo god king who bitches and moans about everything just thanked him and asked for help rather than demanding power. Naruto takes a moment to let his mind reboot before his gaze softens up and he sighs.

"Sasuke was it?. . .Listen my moves are my own. My family line ties back to the time before even the Rikudo sennin was alive. My attacks, Fight styles, Abilities and everything that i wear and everything that is my being are part of my families PERSONAL TECHNIQUES!" Naruto says rather loudly at the end scaring Sasuke a bit.

"So i'm sorry but i will have to decline showing you my moves as you call it. They are for my family and MY FAMILY ALONE. I may be the last of my line. . . But i will not just give away family secrets because i'm asked." Naruto says looking at Sasuke Narrowing his eyes in suspicion only to get Sasuke to raise his hands in surrender.

"It's okay Soldier. . .I completely understand. Family techniques stay with family. I wouldn't want to give away Uchiha secrets to anyone but my family either. Still thank you for what you have already done." Sasuke says showing a bit of humility by bowing to him shocking Naruto once again with his words.

"Yeah No problem. . ." Naruto says still stunned.

Naruto just scratches his head and shakes it off. Now is time for the Ninja tools Portion of the exam. Mizuki is proctoring this portion So Iruka is able to just relax and sweat at what he just saw earlier. The students get up and go towards the target dummies all giving their best. Sasuke gets perfect scores for Shuriken, Kunai and Ninja wire. Shino comes in second getting 8 across all three. Shikamaru gets an even 5 even though he could obviously done more. Choji and Kiba get the same of 6 for Kunai and 7 for Shuriken with a 4 in Ninja wire. Ino and Hinata tie at 9 for all three and Sakura bless her was only able to get 5 in all of them when trying her hardest. It comes to Naruto being the one to go last.

"Okay you saw what you have to do. Now just try your best okay Soldier?" Mizuki says happily.

"I don't use those petty tools. I use my family's own inventions and tools for mid to long range battles. May i use them for this test?" Naruto asks as Mizuki gets a it confused.

"Er well yes you may so long as they reach behind the line the others were at. If they go any closer than no." Mizuki says as Naruto looks towards Iruka.

"Iruka-san. . .I'll need you to come with me as a witness. My weapons are VERY long range. To medium range. I'll start with the equivalent of Kunai as the mid range but i'll need you with me so you can Verify the long range attacks. Is that okay?" Naruto asks getting Iruka to sweat more worried than before.

"U-Uh y-yes you may but please. . .If you do anything to hurt me you'll be killed just remember that." Iruka says trying to hide his own fear.

"Iruka-san . . .What happened during the taijutsu spar was of my own doing. In using the ability of Siphon i used stored energies from . . .Well it's best not to say but the energies you saw were what increased my rage. Believe me when i say i'm sorry for it. The other 5 already forgave me since when it was over i healed them. I won't attack you. You just need to be with me to be the witness to say i really did fire them." Naruto says getting iruka to sigh with relief before nodding.

"Okay i'll go. Now start with Mid range weaponry. Hit all 10 targets please and remember. The closer to the kill spots the more points you're awarded towards the prize for first place." Mizuki says getting Naruto to nod. He reaches behind himself and grabs hold of the pistol kept sticking to his lower back with chakra. He pulls it out and aims it forward.

In naruto's hand in a very strange weapon to everyone else. To naruto it brings tears to his eyes. The pistol in his hands is Mathias's M1911 .45 Cal Semi Auto Handgun. Mizuki looks at the strange weapon wondering just what it is before Naruto takes aim and in a fraction of a second. 8 very loud bangs are heard. Naruto hits the mag eject and reloads the pistol quickly cokcing it before firing off two more times. Mizuki takes his hands off his ears and looks at the training dummies at first not seeing any damage from his angle. He sighs.

"0 out of 10 and no bonus points for vital areas." Mizuki says marking them.

"Mizuki, Come over here and look at the dummies from my point of view." Naruto says rather threateningly. Mizuki takes the advice after hearing what He had done to the clan heads. He stands next to Naruto and is immediately shocked. All 10 training dummies have holes in the head the size of an apple. Looking at Naruto and his strange weapon Naruto slides the pistol back where it was before.

"10 out of ten and you have the full 100 bonus points for nailing the kill spots perfectly. Good job. Now move to the Shuriken line and use your long range equivalent." Mizuki says standing by Naruto this time so as not to Miss mark him again.

Naruto for his part has a problem. He thinks on exactly what weapon he'll use for this He thinks for a good long moment before he just smiles some and pulls out a very strange weapon. Naruto looks at the M16A2 rifle in his hands. Naruto ejects the 10 round clip and slides it into his pocket before loading the longer 30 round clip into it. Using the switch at the side of the gun he has the weapon switch to 3 round burst mode before taking aim down sights.

IN quick succession Naruto pulls the trigger sending off three loud bursts 10 times expelling all 30 rounds. 3 into each dummy on the field. Popping the magazine out Naruto pulls out the 10 round mag and slides it back in reloading the weapon before hitting the switch to full Auto. Placing the weapon on his back once more Naruto stands there looking towards Mizuki.

"Again . . .10 points for all dummies hit and another 100 for perfect . . . eh grouping i should call it. Three finger sized holes in each dummies heart. Perfect score for that test. . .What do you have for ninja wire?" Mizuki asks a bit worried about what else the kid would have up his sleeves.

"For ninja wire i have many things. But right now i need to know if the wire you're using is for capture or if it's the detonating kind." Naruto asks getting Mizuki to think.

"Well either or will do and you only need to get one Dummy with it." Mizuki says getting naruto to nod.

"Alright then. Turn on the dummies that move left to right and Iruka Come with me please." Naruto speaks pulling out a very strange weapons. This one is by far the biggest weapon he's pulled out this far. It's easily 3 or 4 feet long. Mizuki turns on the moving targets and sure enough all 10 dummies begin moving left to right. Iruka is grabbed By Naruto who disappears in a very impressive blur of speed.

After about a minute and nothing has Happened Mizuki begins worrying for his friend Iruka until out of nowhere all 10 dummies explode into nothing but splinters the last dummy in the field at the very back isn't completely gone no. But the hole inside of it's chest is the size of a Basketball. Soon enough a very pale and Stunned Iruka is seen standing next to Naruto. Iruka just holds his hands up and speaks.

"Before you ask yes it was his weapon that just did that to the training dummies. He. . .. He took me to the Hokage mountain at the other side of the village. Gave me these . . .weird portable goggle telescope things and said look towards the academy. He fired once. . . .Just once." Iruka says as Naruto nods getting the rifle back to where it was supposed to be making sure it disappears with the others back into storage.

Mizuki looks towards Naruto with fear etched into his face.

"W-What were those weapons you have. . . .They're . . . I don't even know what the fuck to call them." Mizuki says as he drops his clip board.

"The weapons you saw me use are inventions from my family. Tools used to kill as well as disable. I have plenty more gadgets and weapons with me and on my person. These weapons . . . .once everything with the Hokage is settled will be marked as only usable by me unless otherwise stated. You don't need to know how they work. Only what they are. For medium to short range i used the tiny hand held one called a Pistol or Handgun. The long rage as you saw was what was known as a Rifle. There are four class variants with rifles and they are "Bolt-Action Rifles, 3 Round burst Rifles, Semi-Automatic Rifles and finally Full Auto Rifles." Naruto says only to get interrupted by Mizuki.

"So you used a 3 round burst rifle for the Shuriken test huh?" He says looking at Naruto who shakes his head no.

"No i used a combination Assualt rifle. It has three different fire modes ranging From Semi auto to 3 round to full auto. Watch and learn." Naruto says before pulling out the M16 once again and holding the trigger down. 10 rounds are fired in the span of a mere 3 seconds. Naruto puts his weapon away once more.

"Now if i may continue" Naruto says annoyed at Mizuki for his interruption.

"Of course sorry go on." Mizuki says a bit worried he'll use the weapons on him.

"For the last test since you said the type of Ninja wire wouldn't matter be it capture or execution based. I used my longest range weapon which is classed under Sniper rifle. The farthest my M107 Barrett 50 caliber Sniper is about maybe 1 mile away. But due to modifications that were found by my father he was able to up that from 1 mile away. . . to about 5 miles away. How far is the Hokage monument from here?" Naruto asks a bit confused wondering if anyone knows so he doesn't have to say it.

"3.46 miles or 18,268.8 feet from where the last dummy in the very back of the field is standing to the top of the hokage monument." Shikamaru Nara says eyeing the blue haired kid in front of him scrutinously.

"Thank you Nara-san." Naruto says getting Mizuki to just sigh and hand Naruto pristine, Brand new specially made, Kunai and Shuriken holsters as well as a spool of ninja wire. Naruto looking at the items a bit curiously feels that there are seals inside of them. They must be filled with like items so that they might never run out. That makes his eyes Widen in Surprise as he just face palms himself in front of everyone shouting.

"Jesus Jetskiing christ i'm a fucking idiot." Naruto exclaims getting others to look at him weirdly.

"Ignore me morons its something i just remembered and will remedy later." Naruto says before heading over with the class to the classroom once again for the Ninjutsu portion of the test. Along the way Naruto notices that the one named Shino has rather busted holsters that seem to be worn to the point of near uselessness. Naruto in a surprise move walks up to the stoic Aburame and pokes his shoulders getting the bug user on edge as he looks towards Naruto.

"I noticed that your pouches have seen better days. As i have no need for them i would like for you to have them Shino." Naruto speaks pushing the Kunai and shuriken holsters into Shino's hands along with the Ninja wire spool.

Taking his seat from before Naruto is pulled to the room for the jutsu portion last He looks at Iruka and Mizuki as they smile.

"Okay Soldier, Now you must complete the academy 3 jutsu in order to fully graduate. Now show you can use the Kawarimi, Henge and the Bunshin." Iruka says getting Naruto to look at him a bit uninterested.

"I don't use Jutsu sir. My family never did. We have. . . .other abilities. Of which the Hokage was going to test personally. The other students have left and went home when given there headbands so if you two wish to join me i'm heading to see him right now." Naruto says getting mIzuki and Iruka to look at each other. They just sigh simultaneously knowing that this child was speaking the truth because everything he has said has been true so far.

Grabbing hold of Iruka and Mizuki, Naruto disappears in a blur of speed showing up in the middle of the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama. . . .May i request that you grab your three strongest Jonin and meet me at training ground 13? It's for the abilities portion of my genin exam and i need atleast 4 people to fight against. Iruka and Mizuki here are going to pick out of the two of them who will fight with the Jonin against me." Naruto says getting Hiruzen to merely sigh before exhaling a large plume of white smoke.

"Sure, Tiger i know you're there. Please bring Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi please and have them meet at training ground 13. Tell Kakashi if he isn't there in 5 minutes I'll burn and ban all Icha Icha in the village." Hiruzen says knowing his orders were being fulfilled.

* * *

 **(Training ground 13. 5 minutes Later)**

* * *

Naruto is waiting with Hiruzen, Mizuki and Iruka. Soon enough 3 men appear via _**Shunshin**_. Standing before the 4 are Asuma, Gai and Kakashi all of which stare at the hokage before speaking.

"What do you wish Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asks reading from a familiar orange book.

"Yeah pops, what do you need us three for?" Asuma asks a bit confused as to why he was interrupted from asking Kurenai out.

"Whatever it is Hokage-Sama I shall do my best to accomplish the mission. And if i can not do that i will run around the village 20 times on my hands. If i can not do that i will Climb the Hokage-Monument with my teeth." Gai says striking his good guy pose when one of his teeth sparkles. Naruto for his part just chuckles soft heartedly at Gai and his antics.

"I have need of you to test some one who wishes to join the village. He is going to be showing off some of his abilities and he feels Confident enough in them to ask for seasoned Jounin to spar against while showing them off. Now then Meet your opponent. . . The soldier." Hiruzen says pointing towards Naruto making all three of them skeptical.

"Now i see i have three powerful Shinobi to train against. Hmm the fourth one. . . .Hiruzen scratch iruka and Mizuki from the spar. I want to fight against you and these three. Will you indulge me?" Naruto speaks to Hiruzen getting the old man to look at Naruto skeptically as well.

"Are you sure you want me in there. Just because of who you are i will not hold back. I will come at you with the intent to kill. The others will do that as well and none of us will hold back." Hiruzen speaks as Naruto merely looks towards the hokage.

"I am well aware of that. But to show you just how powerful my family line is and how invaluable to the village i shall be. I have to fight you and them so. . . .Will you do it?" Naruto speaks readying himself.

"I will. Iruka Referee this match. It's going to be a no holds bar battle. Now my jonin prepare for a fight but first. Soldier tell me of what abilities you have." Hiruzen asks before Naruto looks at him and sighs. He can't lie to his Jiji for too long and he certainly won't hold this info back.

"Remember the demons of hell i told you about. My family's ability is to absorb the energies of hell itself and use them to our advantage. Along with that My father taught me everything he could before i had to learn the rest from his scrolls and books. I trained for 4 extra years after the event with the Demons and am currently at my father's Skill level from when he sacrificed himself to save the elemental nations." Naruto says taking up his stance as 4 orbs of energy appear floating in his hands. One is red, The other is Yellow, the third is purple and the last one Is sky blue. Smashing all four of them together at the same time Naruto growls rather ferally as his body exudes all four aura colors in a type of rainbow around himself before getting into his fighting stance.

"All combatants ready?" Iruka says worried for everyone involved in this fight as he raises his hand.

"HAJIME" Iruka says as the battle starts as Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed shocking all four of his targets with Kakashi just groaning and wanting to get it over with.

Kakashi speeds forward after Naruto who bailed out at speeds matching himself. Kakashi catches up to naruto soon enough and leaps into the air front flipping towards the Bluenette to axe kick him only to have Naruto dodge by disappearing leaving a blurred image of himself where he stood previously only to front flip kick Kakashi in the back smashing him into the ground.

Kakashi soon flips and lands on his feet and leaps towards Naruto with a kick aimed horizontally only to have Naruto once again in a burst of speed disappear leaving a blurred image of himself. Kakashi dives for naruto with a punch only to have Naruto show him up in speed once more by disappearing and showing up behind Kakashi a few feet away. Kakashi spinning on his heels aims to kick Naruto only for him to sidestep the kick and slide on the ground 6 feet away. Kakashi expecting this action quickly and fluidly changes his motion to throw all his body weight and power into the next punch hoping to catch Naruto off guard.

Going to punch Naruto right in his Gas masked face Kakashi is moving too fast to stop himself as Naruto disappeared once again just as Kakashi's fist is a mere inch from his head. The action forcing Hiruzen's kick to land in Kakashi's face sending him hurdling at the ground and smashing into it bouncing off of it and into the air in front of Naruto who merely kicks Kakashi away and towards Asuma and Gai who are racing to catch up. Naruto lands in front of Hiruzen who glares at the child in front of him and Naruto returns the glare tenfold.

As they stare each other down they soon race forward in a burst of speed and clash against each other. Their fists hitting each other in the face. Asuma, Gai and Kakashi are shocked as both Hiruzen and Naruto disappear from sight. When they do All three jounins Look around only to feel concussive blasts echo around them. They keep there eyes out and look around finally catching glimpses of the fight as Naruto and Hiruzen both are about to clash again seeing that both have a kick aimed out.

Both kicks meet each other stopping each other dead in their tracks. Both fighters disappear again in the fastest burst of speed none of the Jonin but gai can follow.

"Gai how fast are they moving? I can't even see them or what they're doing anymore" Asuma asks worried for his father.

"Oh please i bet it's no faster than Gai. I mean i'll admit that Gai is the fastest Jounin in the elemental nations besides the Raikage and The fourth and that's when he's not using the 8 gates.

"They're moving faster than even myself when i have all 7 gates open. And i say they are actually moving faster than i could ever hope to dream even with the 8th gate open." Gai says serious as all living hell as he watches the fight. To the three jonin all they hear is multiple loud explosions and feel the concussive force behind the blows as it sends bursts of wind around the training ground shaking the trees and leaves.

When Gai points calling there Hiruzen and Naruto appear smashing into each other meeting with another attack dead even. This time it's there elbows. Hiruzen disappears and reappears above Naruto trying to hit him with his closed hands only to have Naruto pull the same move and smash his closed together hands into Hiruzen's face smashing the aged Hokage into the dirt like a ragdoll.

Gai and Kakashi appear chasing after Naruto who is moving at a speed they can barely keep up with as Gai grabs Kakashi's hands and throws him at Naruto who blocks the the spinning roundhouse kick only to be front flip kicked into the ground himself bouncing into the air only to disappear and reappear in front of Gai drop kicking Gai in the face as hard as he possibly could shattering the Jounins cheek bones, nose and Jaw sending Gai careening towards Asuma who dodges his comrades flying body.

Kakashi is running forward to gain ground from Naruto only to be stopped by a spinning roundhouse to the gut which throws him into the air only to be backflip kicked in the chin sending him into the air before Naruto diagonal spin kicks Kakashi in the chest smashing him into the ground. Making a body shaped crater Kakashi is currently immobile as Naruto appeared above him. In naruto's hand a very bright blood red ball of flames appears as Naruto grins madly only to have a large fireball collide With his back stopping Naruto's attack.

Naruto looks back and see's Asuma charging him forcing Naruto to speed forward ahead of Kakashi's prone form with Asuma hot on his trail. Naruto looks towards Asuma aiming his arm towards Asuma to use the same attack he was interrupted from using before as a blue turtle shell speeds towards Naruto's face obviously kicked from a gate released Gai trailing up to Asuma very fast. Thinking quickly Naruto puts his hands in an X pattern in front of his face blocking the shell from hitting him as Asuma dropkicks his arms sending Naruto flying away from them both.

Naruto is speeding along as Asuma comes up to him firing off more _**Katon: Endan**_ At Naruto. All of which Naruto are Dodging. Naruto disappears after once gets launched near point plank to his face as he appears behind Asuma. Asuma quickly spins around and continues to fire off multiple fireballs at Naruto who only dodges by speeding past the fire balls. Naruto takes to offence and launches at Asuma with a kick only to have Asuma jump over the kick and aim two more fireballs at him throw them. Naruto dodges both and stands off against Asuma who quickly changes Tactics and while Naruto is dodging Speeds through handsigns and stops as Naruto is a few feet infront of him.

 _ **"Katon: Karyu Endan!"**_ _(Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet)_ Asuma yells as he launches a massive Fire dragon at Naruto who instead of dodges has his right leg burst into Purple flames and he high kicks the fire dragon into the face sending it flying into the air shocking everyone who see's it. Before Naruto can react and attack Kakashi gets a drop kick into Naruto's spine at his hardest and fastest speed possible getting Naruto to growl before he once again disappears only this time to have black and white flames engulf his entire arms. Shouting at the top of his lungs Naruto yells out,

 _ **"ERUPTION!**_ " as Naruto then slams both hands down into the earth sending massive torrents of flames into the ground beneath him. Hiruzen, Gai, Asuma and Kakashi all prepare for the worst before Hiruzen looks down and screams.

"RUN AWAY NOW." shocking everyone as they look where Hiruzen is and see red glowing spots of earth beneath there feet and they all jump away at the last second as a massive pillar of Magma and fire erupt from the earth breaching the sky in a wonderful display sending globs of Magma and fireballs raining down all over the training ground as when the Four people land the ground lights up again and more and more pillars of Magma and fire created getting bigger each time the Jounins dodge them and serpentine around the raining hell which is Naruto's current attack.

Having enough of it Hiruzen Shunshins right at Naruto catching him in the face with a dive kick launching him away from the others and stopping his attack cold as the pillars fall to the scarred and scattered earth leaving pools of cooling magma. Naruto and Hiruzen square off once again blow for blow batching kicks and punches in sync sending more concussive blasts to rock the training ground. Unknown to all combatants the sounds of battle drew a massive crowd of Shinobi who are watching and wondering what is going on only to be told not to interfere as it's a sparring session between the Hokage and a team of three Jonin against a newcomer to the village.

All those watching the fight are surprised when they see a civilian dressed opponent going toe to toe with the Hokage and not losing a beat as Asuma, Gai and Kakashi all race towards an open area where they're stopped by another concussive force exploding point plank in their faces revealing the Hokage and Naruto squaring off together looking in each others eyes. Hiruzen channels his Katon Chakra around himself to perform a Sarutobi Clan technique. Seeing this Naruto smirks and matches Hiruzen's stance as they both become engulfed in flames.

Hiruzen's red and orange flames cover his body as he uses his chakra as a shield. Naruto however is coated in white and black flames with the most evil and vile look in his only visible eye as both Hiruzen and Naruto at the same time yell out their attacks.

 _ **"Katon: Bakuha!/Pyro Phoenix fire EXPULSION!"**_ ( _Fire release: Explosion)_ The effect is immediate. Both attacks race outward and explode in a massive pillar reaching taller then the hokage tower of fire and destruction launching Gai, Asuma and Kakashi into the air as Naruto and Hiruzen stare each other down at ground zero of there attacks. Fires are surrounding them and the area full blast as they stay there both looking unharmed as Naruto disappeared once more only to kick Hiruzen into the air as high as he can muster Jumping into the air after him.

Hiruzen flies by the other three into the air past them catching them all off guard. Naruto appears in front of them and down stomps Gai to the earth before Spin kicking Kakashi and Uppercutting Asuma in the face before disappearing in his last burst of speed only the slam his fist into Hiruzen's head smashing him into the ground right next to Gai. Both of them are currently unable to move. Asuma appears In Front of naruto Via Shunshin trying to Dropkick him onto to have Naruto twirl flip mid air dodging it. Asuma knowing he's messed up Turns his head to look behind himself and as both he and Naruto are falling to the earth. Naruto has his entire hand engulfed in a lovely purple flame just like his leg was.

 _ **"Pyromancer's Flame!"**_ Naruto shouts only to slam his fist down right in Asuma's midsection Causing him to cough up a massive glob of blood before the fire explodes smashing Asuma on top of Kakashi knocking Asuma unconscious. Naruto lands in front of all four of his targets before the aura around his body dissipates and leaves him.

Naruto looking at the four men who are panting and looking at him worriedly ease up when they hear Naruto just give a soft grunt.

"Hm, Aha haha. **Ahahahahahaha!** " Naruto gives as a grunt before he before he begins laughing.

"This has got to be the greatest battle i've EVER HAD!. You four are truly worthy to be called warriors. Hiruzen what you have seen here is only with me using 3 quarters of my strength augmented by 4 OF 10 energies from hell all of which i siphon constantly into my being. My father had the same abilities i just showed in this bout. And i was holding back by a full quarter of power. And as you know I am just as strong as him. So think about it. How powerful was my father when he went all out like he did against them." Naruto says as he takes up a passive stance walking towards Hiruzen and the others.

"I take it i passed my exam?" Naruto asks in a serious tone getting Hiruzen to stare in shock at the child. Hiruzen wasn't holding back at all and even used the most powerful Sarutobi secret Clan jutsu. This child was not a ninja. This child before him was a literal village killer.

"You passed with flying colors. . . but did you have to hit my son Asuma so hard?" Hiruzen narrows his eyes at Naruto making Naruto's own widen in surprise.

"Shit i didn't know he was your son! I'm sorry Hokage-sama it was severely underpowered which is why instead of white and black the flame was lower temperature purple. Purple and blue are about the coldest flames i can make. I'm sorry about hitting him so hard." Naruto says a bit worried he pissed off his Jiji.

"It's fine. Asuma's a tough boy and i'm damn sure this will open his eyes to the fact that he needs training. As for . . .everything else, It appears we have had an audience for the last half of our fight. That council meeting will definitely happen tomorrow. I hope you're prepared to answer questions about those abilities of yours. I can assure you my "advisors" and the elders will demand things of you." Hiruzen says getting Naruto to just shrug his shoulders.

"Meh, No skin off my nose. But hey, Just so you know Hokage-sama. I hold no loyalty to this village nor this plot of dirt the village is located. I hold my loyalty to you, Me and Kami only. So long as you treat me well. I'll be here at your side no matter the danger." Naruto says getting Hiruzen to nod his head and declare Naruto the winner.

"The winner of this match is THE SOLDIER!" Hiruzen says getting Gai and Kakashi to sigh and drop there stances before they both fall onto their backs breathing heavy and panting.

"Be at the academy tomorrow for team placements and afterwards regardless of who says anything come to my office and i'll escort you to the council chambers." Hiruzen says to naruto who nods his head before he's given a headband. Naruto looks at the headband and pushes it back towards Hiruzen roughly.

"I will not wear a headband and don't yell at me. It's for a damn good reason." Naruto says getting Hiruzen to raise an eyebrow.

"Might i ask why?" Hiruzen wonders getting naruto to growl before sighing and nodding.

"Sure, The reason why i won't wear that is because of what i have on right now. You see my cloths and gear?" Naruto says to Hiruzen before asking the obvious getting a nod from the old man.

"These clothes i wear i had to earn. Let me put it simply. When training in the family arts you're stripped naked and forced into a regiment meant to break you. You have to earn the right to wear clothes. You have to earn the privilege wearing the family symbol upon your skin. These cloths were made with my fathers secret invention. Which i will happily share with the Shinobi of the village at least Jounin rank or higher. I won't wear that Headband as it would be SPITTING ON MY FATHER'S LESSONS!" Naruto screams getting hiruzen to open his eyes wide and gasp. He nods at Naruto and smiles some.

"Okay well is there anything you could wear at all that will associate you with us? Anything at all that won't be spitting on the memory or teachings of your father and family?" Hiruzen asks getting Naruto to think before he nods once.

"Yes actually there is. It's small and insignificant but. . . .A belt buckle would be the only thing i can wear that would be appropriate. Make one of those headbands into a belt buckle and i'll wear it with pride for you." Naruto says getting Hiruzen to nod happily. Naruto turns to walk away only to be stopped by Hiruzen.

"Listen soldier. . . .Naruto would be proud of you for what you've done here today. . . .it may not mean much coming from me but. . . I'm proud of you too. Here's directions to the gilded pine. It's the Shinobi equivalent to apartments. You'll be in room 115." Hiruzen says getting Naruto to stiffen up before the hokage gets a gentle nod of the head. Naruto soon disappeared from everyone's view in a massive burst of speed before shows up at the apartment door. He opens it up and walks inside locking it behind himself and closing the door. Closing the blinds and heading into the windowless bathroom he flips on the light and closes the door before taking off the gas mask.

Naruto looks himself in the mirror. His one blue eye and one green eye filled with tears as he begins crying them out in anguish and pain. He just continues with his emotions as they run wild grabbing hold of his arms and dropping to his knees to continue crying letting the tears soak the tiles beneath him. His sounds and tears although to passers by would sound of true despair and sadness are fools. The tears he's shedding are that of joy and happiness. Naruto is crying tears of pure joy and happiness at being able to make his Jiji proud even here in this timeline. Crying soon turns to sobbing while sobbing soon is replaced by a sigh of contentment. Naruto stands up and puts his gas mask back on before heading out and laying on his bed.

"You don't know this Hiruzen but. . . .you being proud of me means the entire world to me. I'm happy i make you proud. I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto speaks only to soon close his eyes and drift off into a dark dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay people here's the story you wanted. I hope you enjoyed since seriously you people surprised me with your votes. I'm surprised that you all wanted this.**


	2. A past revealed?

Naruto is currently washing his hair in the shower. Around his neck a simply necklace of tin. Naruto making sure to get all the grime, sweat and gunk out of his hair from the previous day. Sighing contently Naruto rinses his hair off while his thoughts once again draw to his training. His itme spent in hell hardening his emotions just as they did his teacher before him. Stepping out of the scalding hot water Naruto steps infront of his mirror and acsses his body.

Looking at it he just sighs some as he takes the hair dryer attached to the wall and uses it to heat the mirror up and get rid of the fog. Looking at the clear image of himself in the mirror his eyes scan his features. His hair remained sapphire even after hte transfer just as his eyes remained their different colors cause of the transplant. Naruto channels chakra into his eyes and opens them once again. In the mirror Naruto sees the legendary Rinnegan. The Samsara eye of legend. In the lavander purple eyes he looks at he sees 6 concentric cirlces around his pupils and smiles softly.

Gently placing his hand on his left cheek with his fingers at his eye as he feels the fang shaped scar leading down his eye that stops at his whiskers. He sighs and recalls how stupid he was in not just dropping down when found out. His stupidity not only cost him his eyes but forced his sensei to act and give him a replacement pair being which were his own. Naruto stops channeling chakra to his eyes and they return to normal. Looking at his chest Naruto smiles as he spies the ink above his heart. The tattoo that shows is a blue diamond with 5 white stars. The stars patter is two under a skull wearing a helmet with three above it. Two guns crossed into an X just below the stars complete the tattoo.

"Sensei . . . I hope you're happy in heaven. You've certainly deserved it. I'm proud you saw me as worthy of the title Marine." Naruto says as he places his hand over the tattoo thats above his heart.

"Time to get ready i suppose." Naruto says as he gets dressed once more in the cloths made of cloth and graphene. This time his pants are a a rather high quality black dress pants. The undershirt is again a black long sleve turtleneck shirt. His Hoodie this time is emerald green. Looking at the gas mask on the sinktop he just sighs. Remembering the day he had earned that mask. The very mask of his sensei. Grabbing the mask he looks at it and sees that it is indeed very terrifying to those who would see it from the enemies side. Sliding it into place over his face, Naruto leaves his apartment and heads out to the Academy for team placements just as the Hokage had said.

"I wonder who i'm going to be paired with. Jiji probably has some strange ass idea which will have history repeat itself i know it." Naruto speaks silently as he comes up on the academy. Taking a seat in the back once more he looks out the window and sighs. As the academy starts students soon pile in and take there seats. Pretty soon all the seats are filled and now everyone is just waiting for the arrival of the teachers to give them team assignments. In this time a well known civilian walks up to Naruto when he's lost in thought and gives Naruto a hard push knocking him out of his thoughts. Looking at who it is Naruto sees it's the kid who he knocked unconscious.

"Do you know what you cost me?" The civilian says to Naruto who just gives a dull look in his one visible eye.

"Does it matter what i cost you considering i'm speaking with a dead man?" Naruto says rather casually getting some of the students look a bit surprised.

"You cost me the written portion of the exam and now i can't be Rookie of the year." The fat civilian says with a bit of anger.

"Titles mean nothing in this world. Actions are what count." Naruto says not really giving a shit about this kids ego trip.

"You cost me my chance at fame by keeping me from rookie of the year." The fat kid says still pissed off never noticing Naruto pull his pistol out from his back making sure to keep it hidden while still in his hands.

"So if you had a chance at getting rookie of the year but only if it meant killing who ever was rookie of the year, would you do it?" Naruto asks narrowing his eyes dangerously at the fat ass.

"Yes i would, I'd kill them with my barehands if it meant getting what i wanted. I deserve what i want and i always get what i want. Matter of fact, I'm going to hire ANBU to murder you so i know i'll get Rookie of the Year this year. Unless you beg for forgiveness on your hands and knees." The fat civilian says with ire as he looks at Naruto with rage. Narutos eye changes from one of narrowed danger to stern, emotionless duty. Just as the Hokage walks into the classroom Naruto pulls his pistol out of hiding and immediately pulls the trigger blowing the fat kids brains out all over the wall and floor killing him instantly shocking everyone in the room who just saw this.

"Those who seek power at any cost wont like the price they must pay once they arrive at the river styx. . . May your sins of greed drag you to the fourth circle where your sins will be cleansed. Through pain and anguish your soul will one day ascend to the heavens to be reborn amungst your fellow man. Amen." Naruto speaks putting his pistol back into his storage seal at the base of his spine. The hokage looks at Naruto shocked before asking.

"Soldier. . . Why did you just kill that Civilian? You do know his father was a very high ranking merchant in the merchants guild right?" Hiruzen says getting Naruto to look at him.

"He threatened to kill me by hiring your ANBU hokage-sama. According to Village laws when a civilian or in this case Ninja Threatens another ninja it is cause for death under grounds of Treason. I merely gave him his ultimate punishment." Naruto speaks getting the hokage to sigh at the amount of paperwork this will bring.

"How could you kill him so easily though?" Hiruzen asks as Naruto looks down atthe desk.

"It'll all be explained at the Council meeting after team placements sir. It has to do with my family." Naruto says getting Hiruzen to nod and smile.

"Okay then. Dragon" Hiruzen says getting an ANBU to drop infront of the Hokage.

"Clean up the traitor and gather the Shinobi council for a meeting." Hiruzen says turning around as Dragon dissapears from view. Hiruzen knowing his command will be taken care of just smiles some and grabs a piece of paper.

"Okay, due to an incident with Iruka and Mizuki I will doll out your teams. The following graduates of this year i congradulate you on making it this far. Know that this line of work is not a game. Now do your village proud when assigned your teams. I look forward to hearing great things. Now team 1." Hiruzen says as he begins listing off teams.

Naruto having not really paid attention only turns to the hokage when his team is mentioned.

"What was that Hokage-sama? I was lost in thought." Naruto says getting Hiruzen to sweat drop before repeating.

"I said, Team 7 shall consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and The Soldier. Your Jounin Sensei shall be Kakashi Hatake. You know him already Soldier. He's the one you fought along with myself, Gai and Asuma when displaying your abilities." Hiruzen says getting Naruto to nod.

"Team 8 shall consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Your jounin Sensei shall be Kurenai Yuuhi." Hiruzen says getting the three teammates to look at one another and nod.

"Team 9 is still in rotation from last year so team 10 shall be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Wait here for your sensei's to show up. Soldier you are exempt from this so please come with me to the council chambers." Hiruzen says walking out of the classroom with Naruto in tow.

* * *

 **(Council chambers.)**

* * *

As they enter the chamber Hiruzen takes a seat at a rather well made table. Naruto takes a seat beside him to wait for the entire council to show. After only a minute or so of waiting 15 people walk into the council chambers getting Hiruzen to glare at the additional headcount.

"Why are the elders and civilian council here. This is a shinobi only matter." Hiruzen says getting Danzo to step up.

"They are here Hokage-Sama because it is a matter of village security. As you know the civilians must have a say since we are letting . . . an unknown join the village. As a shinobi no less. As much as i hate it as well they must be present." Danzo says glaring at the civilian council. Groaning Hiruzen conceeds and has the meeting proceed.

"Alright we are here today to discuss a few things. One is the annointing of this young man into our village and Shinobi ranks after he displays his powers and skills. Second is about inducting his family name into the village archives as well as giving Konoha a gift in the form of technology from his family." Hiruzen says as Danzo stands up.

"We know nothing of this young man and know nothing of his intentions. I say we interrogate him and see where his loyalties truly lie. If he is a spy he could be feeding information to our enemies." Danzo speaks only to have Hiruzen groan.

"I'll have a yamanaka mind walk him later. I am inducting him into the Village and Shinobi forces and thats final. I don't care about any of your paranoid theories. Besides if he was a spy he had the perfect chance yesterday to just KILL ME. Myself and 3 Jounin sparred against this young man yesterday and lost." Hiruzen says getting everyone to stare widely at the child.

"You must be joking. He fought you and three Jounin level Shinobi? How is he alive?" A woman with two red fang marks on her cheeks asks a bit skeptical.

"He survived by being stronger and better then us. Me, My son Asuma, Gai and Kakashi all fought this young man yesterday when he was demonstrating his powers. It wasn't a contest. We were destroyed. This young man had man handled us the entire time for our fight and only used 3 quarters of his total strength." Hiruzen says shocking everyone once more getting Danzo's one visible eye to widen as he loosk at the child.

"Surely you're joking hokage-sama. This is but a child." Koharu says not really believing it.

"Oh no it's no joke. This young man here handed all four of us our combined asses. And as he put it yesterday. He was only using 75% of his power augmented by 4 of 10 energies he is able to absorb." Hiruzen says getting them all to look at Naruto with surprise in there eyes.

"We of the shinobi council accept his induction to our ranks. If he's as good as you say then we see no problem. But we do need to know about his abilities. If he's willing to share it with us." Inoichi says looking at Naruto who only gives a curt nod.

"I am willing to show everyone here my abilities. Tribe born like myself were always able to unlock these abilities given enough time." Naruto responds to the council making them smile a little bit at the though of seeing these powers first hand.

"Would you mind if for the section on our training that I just cast a Jutsu to show us the memories rather than you describing them to us?" Inoichi asks a bit hopeful he'll do it.

"Sure go ahead but i warn you. . .My memories are not to be taken lightly and what you all will see probably will scar you for life. My family . . . my line. . . we have been bred through hatered, blood, war and pain. We are born into this world winners. We fight tooth and nail to stay ontop. And through blood, sweat and tears we achieve our strength. I'll give you a history of my family as i know it told to me by my father. But first a demonstration is in order." Naruto says walking ot the center of the council room before aiming behind himself at the chair he used to be sitting on.

Naruto's arms enguph in thick white and black flames as he then throws a massive fireball at it destroying it in a large fireball. The fires burn till Naruto sends streams of liquid maga of the same white and black color ontop of the destroyed area. The Magma blob begins cooling off rather quickly hardening into obsidian with flames still ontop of the black hunk of rock.

"That was my clans Incinerate powers. We call upon fires of varrying heats to destroy our enemies all of my tribe had this and some were proficient enough to command magma and lava itself to do our bidding.." Naruto speaks till his hands freeze over and when he balls them into fists ice spikes explode out of his hands staining the ice in blood. He opens his hands with a flourish towards the blob of obsidian and fires he made putting them all out at once as a massive ice stalagmite is in there place.

"Winters Fury, Another ability of my family line alone. We can call upon the very water or blood in our viens as weapons to freeze our enemies solid before shattering them like glass." Naruto says getting the civilians and Danzo salivating at the powers. Soon enough buzzing is heard. They look towards Naruto and see that his arms have both seemed to have massive holes drilled into them as his flesh turns a sickley green and brown before they see Suzumebachi's crawling all over his arms with a variety of other insects in the mix. This ability gets Shibi Aburame very intruiged as excited to see what they can do.

"This ability is one of my favorites. It's called The Hive. It turns our arms and legs into living homes for various insects all of varrying poisons and uses. We use this power for fear spreading and crowd control when theirs more then 4 enemies surrounding us." Naruto speaks before the ability goes away. His arms soon seem to turn blue and begin glowing very brightly with power as jolts of electricity spark off them. He holds his hands up before once again throwing them outward launching to massive arcs of lightning which shatters the stalagmite.

"Electro-shock. Another favorite of my tribe. This ability is the first one my people obtain. . . it's a real kick from a mule but then again theirs nothing quite like a fist full of lightning now is there?" Naruto asks jokingly before he sees that the civilians and shinobi sections are practically drooling at these abilities.

"And that isn't all. I can control wind at cyclone and hurricane conditions for traps, I can levitate objects and people as if they were weightless and due to certain abilities mutating cause of my father i'm completely immune to electric type damages cause i literally have electrified flesh and i am highly resistant to fire. I have slight cold resistance and i can even breath under water if need be. These abilities how ever are not that strong as i haven't been able to train in them all to much yet. So now time to sit and spin a tale of my family line before i get to just how it was that i lost everyone in my tribe." Naruto says looking to inoichi.

"My line is one that dates back to even before the Rikkodu Sennin. We predate chakra itself. Our family was chosen by Yami and Kami themselves to sign into a pact of shadows so that we could watch over a relic of power that was only to be broken upon the end of days. Until then we were to guard it and stop what ever demons poured from the occasional portals made by it. We all thought it was just a legend until my father was born." Naruto says hoping to make it believable. He sighs knowing that it will be hard to manipulate his mindscape during the viewal technique so he knows to not make it too outlandish.

"My father was born and raised just as everyone else in my tribe. At the age of 3 he was stripped naked and set in the grounds for trianing and schooling. He was trained the very way i was. Humiliated infront of everyone, Thrown into fights and hellish situations and forced to fight and kill to survive. At the age of 3 he was put into a crucible and sought upon by 5 wolves. He turned their fur's into a blanket. At 4 he killed his 6 trainers for making a comment about his mother. At 6 he fought and killed an army of 12 full grown adult men from what we refered to as the "Tainted land." which was anyone from outside our own community that bore a . . .certain mark. At 16. . . ." Naruto looks at the council members with a twisted smile.

"At 16 the demons sprouted from a portal the relic had made upon the call of a priest who sought to use it's power to dominate the world. The portal opened and killed him guy was an idiot in all honesty. I mean seriously it's always the same. The guy that summons hell always dies first. Thats like hell portals 101 man. Anyway, The demons attacked and were slaughtering everything. My father at the time had returned from the warfront and upon seeing what was happening he sought the demons out with a vengence. After cleansing the tribe lands of the demons My father leapt into the portal with the relic closing it off acting as a sacrifice. Its funny really, that act of sacrificing himself to close the portal saved our tribe and trapped him in hell as the relic was left behind when the portal closed. It was around this time the Sage of 6 paths had just spread chakra to the world." Naruto says shocking everyone around him.

"That's impossible your father would have to be 25 hundred years old if that was true." remarked Homura of the council.

"It is true. You see, The demons come from hell and in hell time is convoluted. Constantly changing from one flow to the next. One moment you're in a normal time frame going by hour by hour. But the next instant you're going from hour by hour to an hour inside hell being 1000 years in normal time. My father in teleporting to hell to stop the flow of demons exiting. The portal essentially cut him off from time and he sacrificed himself to save the tribe. In doing this the tribe flourished and became more powerful. It wasn't until about 30 years ago did the portal to hell open once more and instead of demons tearing out their faces, to my tribes surprise, out popped my father." Naruto speaks again laughing some.

"The tribe rejoiced that the hero of legend was real and that he was back. He met my mother and soon sired a lot of children. His time in hell though. . . it changed something about him. He was able to absorb the powers and abilities of hell itself and use the very energies hell gives it's demons to attack it's inhabitants. A trait that was passed to my siblings and myself." Naruto speaks smiling as he has 10 different colored orbs floating around his hands. All of them shocking the council members who are near ready to tackle the child and restrain him to breed him for his abilities.

"My father raised me the same way he was. At 3 i was stripped naked and thrown into the arena and i fought 5 wolves. I earned my boxers and pants that day. At 4 i killed 2 of my teachers both of whom were male that tried raping me. I earned my gauntlet's and undershirt on that day. At 6, Well at 6 years old Me and my last two teachers fought as hard as we could ot survive that day. It was on that day that i met my brother and it was also the day I earned my Jacket, my boots and my mask along with my other outfits making me a true soldier. Before i could really enjoy that my father adopted the boy i met as my brother he was murdered. Some blank mask wearing men attacked our tribe saying "Reclaim the demon" or "Kill the demon and anyone who stands in our way." They broke into my house and attacked everyone. My dad didn't like that and began slaughtering the entire invading force one by one till one of those fuck nuts destroyed the relic my tribe was guarding opening up a massive portal allowing demons in." Naruto looks down as tears fill his eyes. The shinobi clans realize where this is going and feel sorry for naruto who just breaths deep before continuing.

"I saw my mother get ripped in half and have her corpses holes and organs raped. I saw my sisters being eaten alive and disemboweled. I saw my adoptive brother get bit in half and devoured. . . I saw my father slaughter his way through the invading men and demons with no remourse as he sacrificed himself once again. . .this time he gave his soul to seal the portal and remake the relic. I alone was left alive. I alone survived that incident. I spent 2 years mastering my fathers ability to teleport and was able to travel to hell myself when i pleaded with the relic. It granted my desire as recompense for the sins of the Masked men and Kami herself blessed my travels in hell for training. Due to Kami's blessing i kept up with the time of the elemental nations when in hell and although 8 years passed in hell i see that i only aged four. While mentally 16. . .physically i am 12. i had only realized that upon my return." Naruto says as he brings up his hands and closes them into fists.

"Do you still have this Relic on your person?" Danzo asks wondering just what he can do with something so powerful.

"Why in the living fucking hell would i tell your wrinkled old ass you ball tugging ass maggot?" Naruto asks Danzo who growls at him before responding.

"I am the elder Danzo Shimura. I am a man of wealth and power beyond your imagining. I know for a fact i am i stronger then you and as a citizen of Konoha and one of it's ninja you take your orders from me filth. Now answer me." Danzo says letting his anger get the better of him.

"Yeah i'm gonna have to say suck the tears from my dick mud fucker. You're not getting an answer on if i have the relic or not. And i sure as hell wouldn't give it to you if i did. That relic stays with me if i did have it and even if i didn't the pact with Kami and Yami would see that the relic is placed in their realm for protection till the end of days." Naruto says flipping the Elder Danzo a massive double middle finger.

Growling Danzo quickly signs to Fu in the ceiling to raid the childs memories for the relic. Only to with in the next instant see Fu fall from his hiding place in the ceiling tiles dead as a doornail after a very loud ear shattering boom. Looking towards Fu he sees that the Yamanaka recruit has multiple holes in his chest and gut. Looking at Naruto he sees that the weapon in question is still in hand. In Naruto's hand is a short barreled double barrel shotgun pointed at where Fu used to be in the ceiling.

"I don't take kindly to those who wish to plunder my mind for information. Who ever that is be it spy or not paid my price for information." Naruto says as he takes the gun and aims it at the nin again pulling the trigger and sending a second loud boom through the council room as the head that used to be on Fu is now all over the place in the messiest way possible. Naruto grabs the barrel at the end pushing it down popping out the used shells before plopping two new ones in them and closing it. He then kicks the nin's shoulder and rolls the body onto it's back before grabbing the blood soaked headband showing it had a Rock on it. Naruto shows it to hiruzen and narrows his eyes.

Hiruzen knows it was Danzo's Root program soldier but since no mask was seen and only the headband of Iwa was found he has no proof. Danzo himself is shaking a bit as he sees the weapon in the childs hands wondering just what the hell it is.

"Now before i was so rudely interrupted. I would like to continue. Unless someone else has anything to say about Owning me." Naruto says getting everyone to shake there heads at once.

"Good just as i thought you god damned plebeian mongoloids." Naruto says looking at them.

"Soldier what is that weapon there in your hands?" Tsume inuzuka asks still holding her ears closed after the loud bangs were heard. Seeing Tsume's distress Naruto immediately appears before her.

"I am terribly sorry for injuring your ears miss. I tend to forget that not everyone around has the technology i do. Would you like something to help with your ears and to make sure that the boom is not that damaging to you?" Naruto says as he looks at the woman.

"Uh . . . sure i guess yeah. I wouldn't mind it cause seriously that boom nearly made my ears bleed." Tsume says looking at the young man before nods and reaches into the small pouch on his hoodie. He pulls out two small devices and smiles at the woman.

"These are sound dampening communication devices. They cut off and block sounds ranging from the low 20 decibels's to protect from headaches, confusion and even hillucinations to the high 100's and above to protect your ear drums from ruptering, your oragans from liquifying and even your bones from shattering. Now while these "Head Phones" work wonders in protecting the ears. Your body is still about 65% water so sound waves will still pass through your body as it normally does. But atelast with these headphones it will dampen the sounds to the lower and more managable decibel levels that wont cause irreversable damages to your ears. Take them free of charge. These will be made by me and given to every Chunin, Jounin and ANBU level Shinobi and kunoichi to better survivability." Naruto says and explains as Tsume takes both and puts them in her ears. Naruto walks around the Shinobi council side only offering two to every one of the council heads and even the hokage. Putting them in they dont really hear a difference in anything until naruto fires two more rounds into ceiling making a second body plop out of the hole that's made in half right infront of everyone.

The shinobi council are stunned as the blasts heard were more like that of a toy pop cap strip or firecracker sold at novelty stores then anything and they all look at the child before he gives them all a nod. As the civilian side were all holding their now bleeding ears.

"Those devices work wonders when using my weapons or explosives as they prevent hearing loss and can act as communication devices between team members. On the ear bud marked L there is a button that you press and hold. Once held." Naruto says before pressing on the left side of his head before whispering in such a small voice no one can hear it besides those with an ear piece.

" _It will pick up the sound of an airy whisper as if it was right next to you. Perfect for stealth op Missions."_ Naruto says before letting his hand off the device.

"Simply release the button to then hear a reply. To turn the wireless device off, merely take them out and press on the red button on the bud labeled R. I have many more technologies like this and more all that will supplied to the Village made by myself once it is official that i am a member of konoha. My training as it is a shinobi only matter aswell as a "New Clan" matter will only be discussed with the hokage in a location of my choosing while he has his most trusted ANBU and a Yamanaka of HIS choosing to verify the information. Now are we done here?" Naruto asks looking around the council getting nods from the Clan heads who all smile at what this child could bring for the vilage. The civilian side however smirked rather evilly before making one final remark.

"There is one thing you must agree to before the meeting can be adjurned "Soldier" and you will have to agree to it otherwise there will be consequences." Homura says rather simply as the civilians all nod at this.

"Oh and what might that be sir incontinence?" Naruto asks poking fun at the mans age.

"Since you claim that as a "budding" new clan for our Village you must adhere to the bylaws and clan laws of the land of fire or anywhere that has them. One such law is the Restoration of Clans Act passed by the Shodaime Hokage. In which it states the last of a dying clan will hereby be forced to marry multiple partners in order to ensure there clan does not die out. You will accept this responsibility. A list of canditates will be drawn up and you must marry atleast 10." Said one member of the civilian members of the council looking at Naruto as he just smirks a little bit.

"Yeah i'm gonna have to say fuck you and fuck that clan act bullshit. I have an idea on who my wives will be already. They will be women i find attractive aswell as strong and kind. They will love me for who i am and not what power i could give their families. Sign me into that Restoration bullshit if you must. But remember that if any "candidates" show up at my apartment they will die simply because I'll kill them myself." Naruto says before looking at Hiruzen and Hiruzen nods.

"This meeting is adjurned. Soldier i still have meetings to deal with so go back to the academy and wait for your sensei. I'll have Inoichi get you when i'm ready to view your training and your past." Hiruzen says getting Naruto to nod at him before he walks towards the exit.

 **(Academy room.)**

"So what did i miss guys?" Naruto says as he opens the door to the room walking inside.

"Nothing, 2 hours of waiting and out sensei still hasn't shown." Sasuke says a bit pissed off as he broods looking out the window.

"Well i say give him another hour. If after that he aint here we head to the hokage and let him know of the tardy sensei. He'll get reprimanded and we'll soon have him doing his job like he should." Naruto says as he sits down in the back of the classroom. After about 15 more minutes the door to the classroom opens up revealing a silver haired man with a mask covering his face and a headband lowered over his left eye.

"My first impression of you three. . . .I hate you. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes or you'll be sent back to the academy." Kakashi says only to see two students in the room.

"Where'd the third member of the team go?" Kakashi asks a bit confused before He just shrugs and heads to the roof Via Shunshin leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone before they race up to the roof of the school.

When kakashi arrives at the roof he leans against the railing opening his orange book to read it only to feel fear take him as he begins shivering. He looks up and sees the same boy he fought yesterday. Getting a little uneasy Kakashi just waves to him a bit scared.

"Y-Yo" Kakashi says trying to act cool wondering why he's here right now.

"Hey yourself. I believe we met once before and i just want to tell you. You and the others gave me quite the workout. I really enjoyed the spar. So thank you." Naruto says shocking Kakashi who releases a breath he didn't know he was holding only to relax just a tad.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi inquires a bit intruiged by what he could be doing here.

"I'm your student. Officially a genin as of yesterday remember?" Naruto says lifting his jacket revealing a very well made belt buckle with the Leaf symbol carved into the metal. Kakashi seeing this goes wide eyed. He just thinks about what it's going to be like having this powerhouse on his team. He shudders at the thought of angering this young man.

"Thats. . . .Great. . . .I don't know what i can teach you but i'll do my best." Kakashi says worriedly as Naruto just shrugs his shoulders. Sasuke and Sakura soon come through the door to the roof and take a seat next to Naruto.

"Okay so where to begin. . . Lets get started with introductions." Kakashi says looking at his three students.

"Can you show us how you want us to do it sense?" Sakura asks getting Kakashi and Sasuke to sweat drop while Naruto just shakes his head.

"Sure, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes, I have many dislikes, Hobbies i guess. And dreams? Hmm." Kakashi says finishing his introduction.

"Okay pinkie your turn." Kakashi says getting Sakura to nod.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Sasuke-kun, my family and the fan club. I dislike Ino-bunta. My hobbies?" Sakura blushes while looking at Sasuke. "M-My dreams." Sakura says as she bllushes more with some blood leaking out her nose.

 _"Kami damnit. I have a fan-girl."_ Kakashi thinks as he curses to himself.

"Okay brooder you're next." Kakashi casually claims while reading his porn.

:"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have very few likes such as training to become stronger. What few friends i do have and Learning new Jutsu's. I dislike a lot of things. I have two hobbies and that's Studying my clans scrolls and Learning about Psychology ever since that Yamanaka . . . .Nevermind. I don't have any dreams. I have an ambition and that ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke says as he clenches his fist.

 _"Okay so a brooder but not emo. I can work with that. Thank god Sandiame-sama forced Sasuke into a mental evaluation before shoving him into the academy. Who knows what harm he could have done without it."_ Kakashi thinks to himself before looking at the Blue haired member of his team in worry.

"Y-You. . .I'm not going to make fun of you. Your burps smell of blood and i swear you growl like a rabid animal."Kakashi says actualy showing fear in his eyes surprising his two young students.

"My name is not important right now. You'll learn it if i ever come to trust you. You may for now refer to me simply as The Soldier or Soldier for short. I have many likes. One thing i like is night time walks." Naruto says with a smirk as his eyes flash from the normal Mariner blue to a deep purple before quickly morphing back to thier blue state.

"I have a VAST number of dislikes. To much to actually speak about as we'd be here for 4 straight years if i list them all. Hobbies? Don't care. Dreams? Dreams are for children. I have only goals. And currently i have only one goal in mind." Naruto says before ending it there.

"What goal is that?" Sakura asks freightened and confused.

"None of your damn business pinkie." Naruto says scaring Sakura more as she hides behind Sasuke some.

"Now that that is over team i have news. You wil take my genin test tomorrow morning at 7Am. And before you ask No the test in the academy is only to weed out those who have no carreer as shinobi. By the way, don't eat anything tomorrow. You'll only puke. Okay now, soldier. . . .uhh . . .Can you please tell us something? Or answer my question?" Kakashi asks hoping this monster wont turn on him.

"Of course Hatake-San ask away." Naruto says respectfully as Kakashi relaxes somewhat before speaking.

"I need to know how you feel about being on a team. . .About how you'll act when with us if you all pass your test tomorrow." Kakashi says hoping to get a response.

Naruto seems to think deep and long on that statement and question. He looks at the floor before his thoughts go back to the chamber. The Training with Mathias and all that he had learned. A tear forms in his eyes and he holds them back only to have one tear slip before Naruto looks Kakshi dead in his one visible eye.

"I have only one way of looking at this. We are a team. I may not like that i have a team but I got one. Because of my training and how i was raised. . . That makes it so you, All of you, Are my brothers in arms." Naruto responds getitng confused looks as Kakashi raises his finger.

"What does that mean soldier?" Kakashi asks a bit curious.

"To me Brothers in arms means many things. But most importantly it means I'd carry you through the flames of hell itself. My flesh burned to the bone. Through places where demons dwell, You'll never be alone. We are brothers, Now and forever. Just say the word and i'll have your back so long as you have mine." Naruto says looking Kakashi dead in the eye with such conviction the Jounin's own eyes widen. Taken back by the statement Kakashi just processes what he just said. This . . .Man literally just said he would fight through hell itself to keep him and the others safe even if they're just strangers to him. Simply because they were a team.

"T-That's beautifully put Soldier. I really hope it's true cause Konoha could use more people like you." Kakashi says a bit relieved. Not all his paranoia is gone but this helped ease a major load of it.

"Yeah what ever Hatake. Now answer one question i have." Naruto says looking at Kakashi.

"Sure what do you wanna ask?" Kakashi says a bit worried.

"What is the difference between the good guys and the bad guys?" Naruto asks wondering how Kakashi will answer.

"The line between good guy and bad guy is pretty black and white. Good guys do the right thing no matter what and bad guys do the wrong thing simply cause they can or cause it's easier." Kakshi says wondering why he was asked this only to see Naruto frown. Worried Kakashi prepares to shunshin far away just incase a fight breaks out.

"To me the good guy and the bad guy are very different yes but lines can be blurred. To me the difference between the good guys and the bad guys is whether they use human shields or make shields of themselves." Naruto says as he looks at a shocked Kakashi who understands immediately what Naruto is saying.

"W-Wow. That actually . . . I need to think on that. Mind answering one more question?" Kakashi asks hoping to get an answer.

"Sure why not. I suppose if we're to be team mates i can answer one more question before i start knocking people out." Naruto says getting Kakashi to swallow hard as sweat pours from his head rapidly.

"Why choose the name Soldier?" Kakashi asks a bit perplexed.

"Soldier is not a name. . .It's a title." Naruto states simply.

"What's the title mean?" Kakashi asks a bit confused.

"Again to me Soldier means one thing and one thing only." Naruto says stopping Kakashi from speaking before he continues.

"A soldier. . .The heaviest of burdens it put upon only those who can carry it's weight." Naruto says Cryptically getting all of them to raise an eyebrow.

"Whats that mean?" Sasuke asks wondering what he's getting at.

"If you don't know then you'll learn soon enough. I'm done answering questions. Are we finished here? I have to meet the hokage and an Yamanaka soon to intigrate my name into the clan files." Naruto says getting Sasuke to look at him surprised.

"You have a clan?" Sasuke asks surprised this kid has a clan.

"Yes i do. . . i am from an ancient clan. One of the most powerful clans in existance exceeding powers that of the sage of 6 paths had. My clan was prosperous and strong as well as technologically advnaced." Naruto says using the past tense. Something Sasuke catches onto.

"Was? Something happened am i right?" Sasuke asks confused.

"Yes. . . .a bunch of idiot blank masked zealots attacked my home and my tribe. The masks hid the faces but i could tell where they were from. Three Major villages Iwa, Kiri and Kumo all attacked about 6 years ago. . .They were the straw that broke the camels back. They broke into my tribes sacred homeland and claimed they needed to kill a demon or reclaim it. In there idiocy they broke something valuable. Very valuable and in doing so angered Kami and Yami forcing them to open a portal to hell which ended up slaughtering my tribe. My tribe held the other nation people off easily but one got desprate and grabbed the item from it's sacred shrine and in breaking it started armageddon. Demons attacked and killed everyone. My family were the only ones left standing but even they all fell. My father when he saw his wife and daughters dying went full out. . . 100 percent power and all his abilities and powers in use. He wasted the demons like nothing and sacrificed his own soul to repair the item and banish it to the heavens to await the true judgement day. I was the only survivor. The only one left." Naruto says sadly as he looks down selling the story rather easily as a few tears fall to the floor.

Sasuke looks at Nartuo with a shocked expression. His clan was also slaughtered but he has no way to gain revenge as the perpatraters were already dead. He can only wander alone and without purpose. Sasuke sighs and balls his hands into fists.

"I know how you feel. . . .My clan was also wiped out. If you. . ." Sasuke says only to be cut off.

"I know. The Uchiha Massacre is known World wide. One member went rouge and slaughtered everyone in there sleep. I know you can empathize with my pain. But don't. It's not the same considering that My tribe. My family are marines." Naruto says with a soft smile to his visible eye.

"Whats that have to do with anything?" Sakura asks a bit confused along with the others.

"Simply put. Marines can't die. We just go to hell to regroup." Naruto says with a manic laugh as his body explodes in rather impressive fireball leaving behind a white flame burning the roof as Naruto had dissapeared using an imps Hellfire firball and an Archviles Quickstream Teleportation.

Naruto walks up to the receptionists desk after reappearing infront of the Hokage tower. The receptionist looking at Naruto blushes scarlet as he looks at her once more. She just swallows hard and opens the hokages door while hiding her butt from him. Naruto how ever when he walks into the room is able to get a nice grab of her ass giving it a gentle squeeze before the door closes behind him making the Receptionist eep in surprise and blush more before sitting back down.

"Hokage-Sama i'm here. Is the Yamanaka ready?" Naruto asks getting the hokage to look at him with a nod.

"Yes he is. . .I have to ask though. . . did you truly mean everything you told your team?" Hiruzen asks getting Naruto to raise his eyebrow gently. He hd completely forgotten about he Sandiames Crystal ball.

"I meant every word of it Hiruzen. It's how we Marines are trained. Anyone on our team is our brother or sister in arms. We would die protecting them as we leave no one behind." Naruto says remembering what was drilled into him during training. He shudders at the massive ass kickings that his training sessions were.

Soon a knock at the door is heard Naruto looks towards it as it opens revealing two people. One happens to be the jounin Naruto saw for team 8. Kurenai Yuhi. He smiles some before seeing Inoichi enter the room as well.

"Hokage-sama you asked for the both of us to . . Oh He's here. Well shall we begin Soldier?" Inoichi asks getting Naruto to close his eyes and exhale slowly calming his mind and heart rate. He opens his eyes and nods towards Inoichi.

"Before we begin might i ask what miss Yuhi is doing here?"Naruto asks wondering just why she's here in the first place.

"Well she was taught a Genjutsu by the Kurama clan. When cast upon a single indiviual she is able to show what that individual sees through thier eyes in a controlled enviorment kind of likea movie screen. So when Inoichi goes into your mind." Hiruzen says only to be cut off by Naruto.

"What ever he sees shall be shown to you two as well . . . Can she be trusted?" Naruto asks wondering if she is trustworthy.

"She is. I trust her with many secrets and she has yet to break my trust." Hiruzen speaks getting Naruto to nod before he gets ready to have his mind read. He stops how ever in an instant and is on his feet looking towards the book case. Surprising the others with his actions Hiruzen is about to ask Naruto what's wrong when out of nowhere Naruto races forward and impales the book case with both his hands. Pulling back Naruto pulls a Blank masked Anbu from his hiding spot only to then grip the Anbu's chest and give a mighty tug. The tug is enough to tear a solid chunk of his chest away revealing his rib bones and organs inside before naruto grabs the Anbus mask. His fingers shattering the plaster and boring holes into it. He grips the mans face and gives a hardy pull tearing his entire face off leaving the mysterious man to writhe on the ground in agony before Naruto begins chuckling.

"Someone needs to watch where he leaves his things. . . .Some people may not be so gentle with them if they're found. I know you can hear me who ever you are. . . .I don't take kindly to interlopers. Before your soldier dies Just know that this is your final warning. Try to intrude upon my mind, memories and personal space one more time. . . And i will find you. Just know that when i do . . . .You'll find that dying . . .is the easy part. Oh yes dying will be easy. It's remaining sane afterwards that the real challenge." Naruto says this as the Anbu whos face and chest he tore off is still barely alive only to then have Naruto press his combat boot into the Nin's exposed skull before applying pressure slowly taking joy and pleasure in the screams of agony the nin wails out before a satisfying crunch is heard signifying the nins rather painful death.

Removing his boot from the dead mans collapsed skull he sighs as his emotions go from joy and pleasure to ones of regret and sadness.

"Got to remember that deep down my enemies are still mostly human . . . .I hope you're able to find peace in death stranger. Your journey on the crossroads of life are at an end. I hope the actions you've chosen lead to your salvation." naruto speaks before shrugging his shoulders and sitting down back in his seat looking at the shocked members of the room.

"Sorry about that. . . i just didn't want eavesdroppers listening in.." Naruto says as Kurenai just gags a little at the display.

"How could you kill like that? How could you just . . .So brutally end his life without a hint of hesitation?" Kurenai asks getting naruto to sigh deeply upset as he just decides it's best to explain.

"My father taught me how. It's how we marines cope with our actions. We swith to an alternate personality. It's not that hard to take a life. No quite the opposite in fact. It's so easy to kill a man it's literal childs play. It's living with yourself afterwards thats the real challenge. So my Tou-san taught me a trick. A trick all Marines use no matter what. It's not a coping mechinism either. What he told me was that everyone has different personalities for different situations. For civilians theirs the at work, socialite and home personalities. He said you don't act at work the way you do at home. You keep personal and professional lives seperate. With that example he told me that what we Marines do is our job and we just need to make an "At work" Persona to help us cope. It makes it easier to deal with our actions as we mostly tear apart other humans. So in this persona we Demonize the enemy. Make them to be less then human so that we can ultimately complete our goal." Naruto says getting Kurenai to nod her head in understanding as she has a vice to help cope rather then an alternate persona to handle it.

"Having that alternate persona is how we find balance. A balance between our duty and our regular day to day lives. The trick is being able to completely seperate your work from your personal life. A trick which in my six years in hell i mastered." Naruto explains getting Kurenai to smile at him. She sighs and nods at his explination and just goes with it as she casts the Genjutsu on Inoichi who then proceeds to use the Jutsu on Naruto.

 **(Naruto's percieved Mindscape. Que song: Spider dance Metal Cover By Richaadeb.)**

Inside naruto's mindscape Inoichi is seeing a rather deeply dug red rocked cave. Obviously a safe point for entry he had to make for inoichi as Entering a mind is always a dangerous game of luck and chance. Looking around hesees and opening and walks to it only to exit through the mouth of the cave only to hear and see something astonishing. Down on a platform below him is a full grown 16 year old Naruto. But what is the most amazing part is the fact is that Naruto is merely sitting on a rock playing what appears to be one strange instrument hooked up to a box. As he plays his instrument the mindscape itself is reacting. When looking towards where naruto is pointing the alterations he is taken by surprise. As Naruto's mindscape is literally hell. Red blood soaked rocks, Demons and souls trapped, tortured and eaten. Demons tearing apart and eating men, women and children alive as they try to fight back screaming in constant unrelenting agony. The sight is enough to bring Inoichi to vomit if he could. In his real body he actually reacts and throws up all over the floor as do Kurenai and Hiruzen who are withnessing this. Looking around quickly Inoichi sees that Hell is his mindscape due to his past trauma and experiences. But as he leaves the cave and heads to one of the cliffs he is astonished.

Why? Every strum of Naruto's instrument sends a spike of webbing or silk into the air in a pike impaling and skewering the monsters haunting this potion of his mind often times shredding them like paper. Understanding why they are here as demons were the reasons his entire family were killed. Nightmarish constructs were sure to be common place. As naruto plays his instrument the demons all soon begin falling in droves as he strums and plays his song. The silk like substance in his mind reminding inoichi of a spiders web with how it is layed out in a broad area. As naruto stands up and begins playing harder and louder the more the demons in the mindscape are torn to shreds and blended by the weaves of silk. Inoichi smiles at this knowing that only a strong will and sound mind are able to successfully push back and fight the constructs his mind plagues him with. When the last of the demons are dead Naruto looks up to inoichi and nods some as a stairway is formed for him to walk.

"Greetings Inoichi-san. . .welcome to my mind. As you can see. . . .It's not the most . . .stable place." Naruto speaks as Inoichi walks close.

"I can see that. . . such horror. Hell truly plagues your mind in such a way that your mindscape adopted its form to pray on your subconscious weakness's and guilt. I'm so sorry." Inoichi says getting Naruto to shrug his shoulders.

"Meh no skin off my dick inoichi-san. Besides i've come to like how my mindscape is. It provides a wonderful training experience to sharpen my mind. Anyway thats not whats important. You want to know about my training." Naruto says as red stones form a doorway with select runes glowing green. Naruto smiles and looks at the doorway before stepping into it and dissapearing. Inoichi quickly follows suit.

* * *

 **(Naruto 4 years old. Crucible arena. Que song :Spider dance Metal Cover End.)**

* * *

Naruto is currently fighting alongside a large white wolf against a large pack of red furred Dire wolves. Inoichi is surprised to see such a young child facing off against such beasts and winning only using his bare hands. Naruto is taking some serious Damage as the Wolves claw and bite at him tearing him open in places. The White furred, blue eyed wolf is trying it's best to fight against the much larger Dire wolves despite her injuries. After a long hard battle that lasts 2 hours The Dire wolves are all dead leaving Naruto and the white wolf Victorious. Soon clapping is heard from two different people. In walks a man wearing black glasses over his eyes with a strange goatee and hair do. The next is red haired man with the hair jutting out the sides of his head while being bald on the top. He's wearing what appears to be a steel mask but the mask has it's bottom off showing white and blue make up covering the mans face and lips.

The man with the Goatee is wearing what seems to be a grey pants and white robe like shirt leading down to his knees while wearing strange close toed shoes ivilians wear. The one with the make up and mask is wearing a simple white tee-shirt and grey pants with open toed Sandles.

Naruto looks at the two with disgust and ire as The white wolf bounds off into the shadows. Naruto stands firm as the two men walk forward still clapping rather dirivitively towards Naruto.

"Well done Youngling. You might actually be worth the name you hold." The man with the strange goatee says only to get a strange honking sound from the other man with red hair and makeup.

"What do you want J. I did your challenge now leave. The dire wolves are dead and i was able to keep Aishe Alive. So get lost. . .and take Clown with you." Naruto says to them growling a little bit.

"Oh well thats all well and good but you see. . . we had a reason for issueing that challenge to you. You see we knew you could win but you'd be way to tired for anything else even defense. This has been 4 years coming little one and me and Clown are going to enjoy every last moment of it." J says as he licks his lips as does Clown. Naruto takes a step back wondering what they're talking about till he see's it in Clowns eyes. Through the slits in the metal mask Clown has unbridled lust in his eyes. Naruto being weak and frail from his fight aswell as heavily wounded is no match for the two well trained soldiers.

Naruto closes his eyes and curses himself for being so stupid as to not have seen it for himself. Naruto bleeding and wounded takes his battle stance. He may not be at 100% but he'll give both of these men a damn good fight till someone hopefully arrives.

"Ha you actually think your strong enough to take on two seasoned Soldiers? Please. Clown lets do this and hurry. It's too bad about you going missing after this Child. We'll look everywhere for your body only to find it had been eaten by the dire wolves." J says as he licks his lips getting into a stance just as Clown grabs what appears to be a sign. J has a ray of light manifest in his hand that soon morphs into a solid short sword.

"Naruto merely curses again as J and clown attack him. Clown gets a clean smash into Naruto's head with the sign thats attached to a a strange bent pole sending him flying backwards onlyto have J race forwards and start slashing at Naruto.

Naruto in his weakened state is only being beaten more as he tries his hardest to dodge the attacks they're giving. Naruto flip jumping and side stepping as much as his weakened body can only to be cut more and more along his body as Clown continue's to bluntly beat him with the Sign post sending Naruto smashing into a wall. Naruto falls into a heap unable to really move as he growls. J and Clown approach as they soon begin taking off there cloths. They prop Naruto up with his butt in the air as they take his pants and pull them down. As J lines up Naruto closes his eyes waiting for the worst only to never feel anything. He hears a pained scream and turns around to see Aishe biting into J's shoulder thrashing about getting blood everywhere. Naruto still to weak to anything rolls out from J's grip and pulls his pants and boxers back up only to have Clown rush him and smash him in the side with the sign post like he was a golf ball.

Naruto is slammed into the crucible arena's wall embedding into it. Clown approaches as Aishe is run off by J. As clown gets closer Naruto feels somthing. His body begins to convulse as it literally starts glowing with bolts of glowing blue in his veins. His eyes soon turn white with a blue glow before he screams out in agony. Unnknowingly Naruto sends a bolt of lightning directly into the solid metal mask Clown is wearing welding it to his face and heating the metal up ensuring the metal mask will never be removed again as the red hot metal soon cools into place.

Naruto feeling like he just got a power boost pulls himself from the wall and picks up clowns Signpost. The damn thing is heavy and takes all of naruto's gained strength to weild it as he soon swings it horizontally like an great war axe. The thin metal of the sign meets with Clowns soft flesh. The sign part of the post slicing deep into Clowns neck causing a massive spurt and gush of blood soaking the area before Naruto quickly pulls the sign out and spins around impaling the bottom of the sign into Clowns heart. Naruto sees Clown reach for him once more only to pull the Sign post out of Clown with another spin and take one mighty swing again cleaving off the very top of clowns head at the jaw dropping the heavy sign post.

Naruto steps forward winded and weary crushing the top of Clowns Skull before looking at J as he stands up trying to stop the bleeding in his shoulder. Naruto acts quickly as he leaps forward and with his Elctro-shock ability active he sends a massive torrent of electricity into the bloody gash Aishe caused J. The electric attack coursing through J's entire body fries him from the inside out. The electricity Running through him begins making his organs explode one by one as he convulses and twitches. His skin charring black as he screams in true and utter anguish before his entire top half explodes in a violent display of gibbs sending chunks of electrified and charred flesh everywhere.

Naruto exhausted from the ordeal just shudders and sighs before seeing the electricity coursing through his flesh harmlessly passing through him as he falls onto his back passing out.

Inoichi seeing this is just appauled atthe actions Clown and J had taken. He looks towards Naruto with a new found admiration and respect. Severely outclassed and outnumbered the child of 6 was able to not only fight off but kill his two attackers. Although through surprise and reflex he was still able to kill them and thats what counts. Inoichi sees A man wearing the mask Naruto is currently wearing along with the other clothes as well. With the man Are two others who he comes to learn are named Deimo's and Hank.

"S-Soldier. . . That is . . .just wow." Inoichi says wondering just how he was able to cope with that.

"Yeah . . .as i said. My life isn't pretty. This is just once instance. My dad had met a boy Named Naruto and adopted him that day. I was exstatic hearing thati had a brother but i was unable to see him as per tradition till he was considered strong and clensed of his sin. That usually takes two years. I had told dad of what i did and i earned more cloths that day. And from then on Hank and Deimo's were the ones to train me. And boy we're they fucking intense." Naruto says as the memory shifts to another. This one of his days of trianing with Deimos and Hank. It shows that in the two they had him he learns quickly just as his father did. Even more so it seems to everyone as by two years he wass nearly on par with Hank who's only weaker than Naruto's father. But soon the memory shifts again this time to something that will change all occupants in the room forever. The day Naruto knows as his very own D-Day.

* * *

 **(Naruto 6 years old, D-Day. Que song Soldiers by Otherwise.)**

* * *

This instead of a training ground or open plain the battlefield is the village main street with only Deimos, Hank and Naruto. In the background is another man most likely Naruto's father who's tearing through the more powerful looking monsters who have killed off everyone else. Deimos is wearing those human shoes known as sneakers with black shorts and a grey shirt on. Above the shirt is a black jacket and on his head are bandages with a strange rim only hat on. He's weilding a weapon that reminds him of the one Naruto used in the council chamber. Next to Deimos is Hank. The man is wearing black pants and combat boots with spikes on the end of the toe. His shirt is a torn grey muscle shirt with bandages covering nearly every inch of his body. A large black trench coat covering him from the shoulders to his knees. His head is also covered with bandages and he's wearing what appears to be a black bandanna with circle shapped red lensed Glasses. His weapon seems to be what Naruto used during the shuriken test. Naruto is wearing only his guantlets, undershirt and pants. His shoes no where to be seen as he stands at the ready with only his hands burning a deep azure blue fire as his entire forearms are engulfed in the flames.

A large contingent of what looked like corpses were running, walking and shambling towards them. The two men and child all smirk as they aim their weapons. What happens next is gruesome. The three soldiers charge forward towards the walking corpses as they all begin fighting. Deimos and Hank Sticking close to Naruto as they all fight with thier all beating the shambling men and women to death shooting them and destroying entire chunks of body. Ripping and tearing at the flesh of the monsters before demons soon set in on them.

 _ **It's time to strap our boots on**_

 _ **This is a perfect day to die**_

 _ **Wipe the blood out of our eyes**_

 _ **In this life there's no surrender**_

 _ **There's nothing left for us to do**_

 _ **Find the strength to see this through**_

Deimos charges forward and shoulder smashes into one of the demons before begining a fist fight with one punching a hole into it's head. He kicks a second one away and dodges a strike from a third only to spin around and pull a knife from his back impaling the demon in the face. Turning around He sees Hank taking out 6 Rather large demonic Imps with ease using dual blades and dodging, Hearing a shriek Deimos quickly dodge rolls out of the way before slicing the slippery hunter demon in two at the waist. Turning around Deimos pulls out a rifle and unloads a few bullets into some demons killing them. He drops to his back onto the floor dodging a charging hell knight only to get onto his hands and flip back to his feet before spinning around and dumping a clip into the beast dropping his rifle and pulling out a shotgun quickly turning around and blowing an undeads head clean off. He pulls out a second shotgun just like the first and unloads a shot into a near invisible demon blowing it's face off getting a snarl upon death. Deimos turns around and begins walking towards Naruto firing off his Shotguns at anything that gets to close while dodging fireballs and slashes at his person.

 _ **We are the ones who will never be broken**_

 _ **With our final breath**_

 _ **We'll fight to the death**_

 _ **We are soldiers, we are soldiers**_

 _ **Woah woah woah whoa**_

 _ **We are soldiers**_

 _ **I stand here right beside you**_

 _ **Tonight we're fighting for our lives**_

 _ **Let me hear your battle cry**_

 _ **Your battle cry**_

Hank currently slicing and dicing through demons left and right dodging and spinning while cutting quite a blood soaked path. He drops one of his swords only to pull out a pistol resembling Naruto's pulling the trigger three times into an Imp's head killing it as he spins his remaining sword around in his palm having the blade face behind him as he impales a hunter in the heart killing it and slicing the sword out of him in a twirl cutting into a second demon next to it as he faces the one he just cut turning the pistol to his back putting a few bulets into the undead zombie behind him before impaling the hell knights skull with the blade and aiming the pistol to it's chest putting a few rounds into its heart. He pulls the sword free before he backflips dodging another hunter as it jumps only to impale his sword into it's skull as it passes beneath him when he flips. Holding the blade He empties the last four rounds into the demons spine before impaling a zombie in the gut and using his other hand pushes one undead soldier from behind him passed his front. Dropping his current gun he pulls another pistol out and shoots this undead in the head once before dropping his sword and pulling out a third pistol and he begins shooting at two Imps infront of him. His first pistol runs out after 5 bullets but he pulls out a slightly bigger weapon with the Name "tech 9" on it only to spin behind himself opening fire with the 9 rapid firing bullets into a charging pink demons face. Keeping his arms apart and looking back and forth between left and right killing what comes at him. At one point Hank crosses his arms into an X and unloads both weapons into the demons charging at him from both sides as he makes his way towards Naruto with Deimos.

 _ **We are the ones who will never be broken**_

 _ **With our final breath**_

 _ **We'll fight to the death**_

 _ **We are soldiers, we are soldiers**_

 _ **We are the ones who will not go unspoken (not go unspoken)**_

 _ **No, we will not sleep**_

 _ **We are not sheep**_

 _ **We are soldiers, we are soldiers**_

 _ **Yeah**_

Naruto throws a large blue flamed fireball at a zombie blowing it to bits leaving a small burning pile where it once stood before spinning around and popping a bullet into a zombies head from the pistol he pulls out of the seal on his back. He aims back to the burning slag that was an undead and fires a shot into an Imps face dropping it to the floor before elbowing a zombie behind him in the skull caving it in and running forward. Naruto puts two shots into a zombified soldiers heart dropping it as a second comes up to him weilding one of hte weapons of his tribe. Naruto spins around and knocks the blunt weapon away from the soldier only to slam his fingers into the undead soldiers face and snap it's neck by pulling and twisting before dropping the body and moving on. Quickly turning around Naruto pulls out the same Tech 9 Hank did and unloads a few bullets into two charging soldiers. Turning around he sees a couple Hellknights charging him and he unloads the clip into their heads dropping them as well before throwing the empty gun to the side and quickly tilting his body to avoid having a gun rammed into his back. He grabs the barrel of the gun and it goes off as the undead soldier pulls the trigger. Naruto spins around and pulls the gun from the soldier before he begins beating the undead soldier to death with his bare hands only to then rip it's head clean off only to turn around and bash an imp a few times with the hardened skull sending the demon away as he knocks it to the ground before smashing the skull into a charging soldier crushing it's skull in the process while breaking the jaw of the head in his hand. Using the head to block a club strike from a second soldier he takes it's blunt club away and impales it into it's neck before turning around and smashing the skull into the demon once more.

 _ **We stand shoulder to shoulder**_

 _ **We stand shoulder to shoulder**_

 _ **We stand shoulder to shoulder**_

 _ **You can't erase us**_

 _ **You'll just have to face us**_

 _ **We stand shoulder to shoulder**_

 _ **We stand shoulder to shoulder**_

 _ **We stand shoulder to shoulder**_

 _ **You can't erase us**_

 _ **You'll just have to face us**_

Naruto quickly picks up a sword and spins around slicing the top half of a demons head off only to see an imp with a readied fireball. He prepares for it to hit only to see Deimos use a club and crush it's skull from behind. Naruto turns around and left hooks a demon in the face so hard it not only lifts the demon off the ground but snaps its neck, crushes it's skull and shatters it's jaw like glass killing it instantly. Deimos and Naruto stand back to back as the demons begin to surround them. Deimos curses and Naruto just growls until Hank jumps inbetween the demons and his two comrades smashing a knight stick into handle first into a soldiers head before kicking it away and pulling out a shotgun and blasting another in the chest. Deimos, Hank and Naruto all look to one another and nod knowing this is the end and they most likely will not survive. So they decide then and there if they're goingto die. They're going out in a hail of blood and brutality sure to remain in history for the rest of time as Kami will pass their story to the stars above and through out the lands far from their home.

Naruto pulls a pistol from the corpse pile around them and grabs a sword. Shooting a few zombies in the head, chest and face before aiming behind himself and popping a few rounds into the near invisible demon charging Deimos. Hank grabs the sword from Naruto and spins around throwing it impaling a 12 foot tall red bull demon in the brain killing it instantly before pulling out another rifle like weapon and hitting a shabling zombie in the face with it flipping the weapon around to where he's able to hold and fire off a few rounds in the zombies neck and head.

 _ **We are the ones who will never be broken (never be broken)**_

 _ **With our final breath**_

 _ **We'll fight to the death**_

 _ **We are soldiers, we are soldiers**_

 _ **We are the ones who will not go unspoken (not go unspoken)**_

 _ **No, we will not sleep**_

 _ **We are not sheep**_

 _ **We are soldiers, we are soldiers**_

Yeah

Deimos is currently firing off two pistols into the demons coming towards him and naruto. Soon he sees more then the pistols can handle are charging and he grabs the rifle from Hank who takes the pistols in it's place. Deimos reloads the gun quickly and unloads the full clip into the 12 charging Zombies killing them. He reloads the weapon but is caught off guard and takes a claw strike to his ribs only to have Naruto slice into he demons skull leaving Deimos to kick the demon away. Deimos Injured and not moving quickly is soon grabbed by two demons and has his neck bitten into and gnawed out. Deimos in his last stand effort pulls out two 10 pound bricks of clay with wires inside them ramming them onto his chest before using the last of his strength and spins around having the demons legs kick Naruto and Hank in the face as hard as they can sending them flying away. Naruto and Hank look on in Horror as Deimos is being devoured by more and more Demons and undead when they pile onto him. He gives a smile and a thumbs up before pulling his left hand up. In it is a strange device. When the device is squeezed the clay on Deimos' body activates and immediately explodes violently taking out and killing every last demon that swarmed him. Hank and Naruto scream Deimos's name in worry and sorrow as they get back to their feet unable to lament or mourne his death as they are once again getting charged by the demons.

Naruto quickly kicks one demons hands away and spins it around using it as a shield while grabbing one of Hanks pistols and shooting the demons in the faces growling really pissed off at what happened to his Teacher. Hank punches a soldier in the gut before snapping it's neck and grabbing it's weapon and unloading a few rounds into the others racing to him. Naruto spins around and unloads a few rounds into the demons coming from the left side before snapping the shields neck when it's chest is blown out by an imps fireball. He kicks the body away and returns to unloading the pistol into the never ending horde. He pulls a pistol from one of the soldiers Hank killed before akimbo shooting the soldiers and other demons trying to put them down. Hank spins around and takes aim at the beasts coming in from the right only to unload on them. The assualt rifle he has in his hands pulled from arms of Hell kite demon. Taking aim Hank begins carefully putting bullets into the slowly diminishing horde seeing Naruto's father rushing the portal while trying his best to save his doomed people. Hank sighs and looks towards a rather fat demon firing large cannon sized fireballs at everyone. The fat demon locks onto Hank and Naruto and begins shuffling towards them all the while firing at them. Naruto keeping the other demons busy is able to buy Hank time to reload his weapon. Naruto rips a rifle from a demons living hands only to unload into it grabbing a severed limb from an imp and using it's claw to slash and hack at the demons coming to him before dodgeing a massive fireball with Hank that's shot from the fat demon.

The demon continues taking pot shots at Them both leaving Hank and Naruto to only dodge and kill what they can. Hank taking an imp blast to the back is sent forward dropping his weapon. He lands in the path of the fat demon and He quickly gets up grabbing a sword next to Deimos' corpse. Charging forward Hank begins slicing at the demon with the twin cannons on his arms cutting and hacking away at it only to be slapped and pushed away. The damage is getting to be to much for Hank's weakened body and he sighs knowing he's the next thats going to die.

Naruto is currently out of ammo in his gun and had picked up a long lead pipe from the rubble of houses near him and is currently beating the zombies and Imps to death. He grabs hold of ones collar and repeatedly begins smashing the pipe into it's skull bending and warping he pipe as he leaves the skull of the demon in his hands mush. Thinking quickly Naruto blocks a claw strike from a demon and bats it away before snapping it's neck and turning around only to dodge an axe strike to the head. Quickly Naruto grabs the axe handle and tears the weapon from the zombie before smashing the pipe into it's face and impaling the piked back of the axe into it's skull. He quickly pries the weapon free and swings it downward as he spins around slicing into one demons skull. Lifting the weapon with all his strength Naruto lifts the axe and the demon above his head as the demon flies off the weapons sharp edge landing behind Naruto. Naruto quickly strikes down slicing a soldiers head in two before reverseing his strike sending the piked back into the heart of another imp lifting it behind himself making the imp slide off the pike and onto it's back on the floor. Naruto leaps forward and slices the last imp near him in half completely before turning around bashing a soldier in the chest with the handle of the axe before slamming it's bladed edge into it's face. He kicks the demon off his weapon and spin slices the four that surround him only to find a P90 on the ground picking it up and unloading the 70 round mag clip into the demons he sees charging at him while slicing and swinging the axe at everything that gets to close to him seeing he's killed all the demons and undead soldiers near him he turns around to race and save Hank only to be horrified at what he sees.

Naruto sees that His father Is at the portal praying and that Hank has ripped the metal chest plate off the large twin cannon demon. Hank how ever is severely injured missing his entire right arm and his left cheek. Hank turns to Naruto and gives him one last look before leaping into the air with a turn and slamming his fist into the glowing organ in the giant twin cannon demons chest forcing it and himself to explode leaving nothing but bloody, gorey chunks everywhere as Naruto sees his father finish the prayer and leap into the portal closing it as a massive blast of energy erupts from the closed portal speeding towards him. The energy wave hits all the demons in the area and the effect is immediate. Every last one of the demons drop to the floor in agony and pain as they begin either exploding, liquifying or dissapearing in flames burning to crisps. The day was won . . . the demons driven back to hell and the relic restored and safely hid but at a cost. His entire clan. His friends, family and teachers. All gone. He's the sole survivor. The last Marine. The last Croqvist. He closes his eyes and drops to his knees only to wail out in agony as his heart shatters to bits as now is the only respite he will receive. The only time he can shed the tears for his lost tribe. The only time to remain a child. For as of tomorrow he will no longer be a child. No, Tomorrow he shall only be The Soldier.

 _ **Woah woah woah whoa**_

 _ **We are soldiers**_

 _ **Woah woah woah whoa**_

 _ **We are soldiers**_

 _ **Woah woah woah whoa**_

 _ **We are soldiers**_

 **(End of memory. Que song end.)**

Inoichi immediately ends the jutsu as does Kurenai while everyone in the room ANBU included are hugging a trashcan or sealing scroll throwing up thier guts into the items horrified about everything they have just seen. The ANBU in the room immediately gain ultimate respect for the child and his burden. They no longer see some Punk kid with an ego or thats on a power trip. No they now see only a man. A man worthy to the title he claims to hold. Kurenai is holding herself tightly shaking terribly as the images are still fresh. She looks towards Naruto with eyes full of sorrow, terror and empathy. Her emotions are shattered and her mind broken merely by the images. To have lived it. Thats just inhuman. Inoichi is currently just holding a trashcan to his face filling it up to the brim with everything leaving nothing in his stomach as he aches and shakes. He looks at Naruto in fear and backs away shuddering at his power before steeling himself. Even as a master in his clans technique. Seeing and experiencing every last bit of that broke him in nearly every way. It will take some time to recover from it that he is certain.

Hiruzen after throwing up looks at Naruto in the way that would show true admiration and worry. The aged Kage had seen Many things. Done many more and even ordered more then that to be done. But what he just saw. . . What he has just witnessed even threw him for a loop. Naruto looks on at the room waiting for them to stop everything. He sees them calming down to the point he can continue and he just smiles a little bit.

"That was all that was going on and how i was trained. After D-Day i walked into my destroyed house and found everything that was left to me by my father. That day was to be my ceremony of being inducted into the Marine corps. My father left a gift and everything. So did my teachers Hank and Deimos. Inside my teachers gifts were copies of their favorite weapons of every catagory and copies of the outfits they wore with instructions on how to properly use and apply them. My fathers was the most important of all. As his held my mask, My jacket and most importantly My dog tags signifying that i joined the ranks of the Marines. I was. . .iI am a devil dog. A warrior. My father left a note telling me that every Marine had a custom Emblem Tattoo they create themselves all of which have a base two items in it. A white skull and a blue diamond." Naruto says as he removes his Jacket and undershirt revealing his Tattoo to everyone.

"I later found a tattoo artist in Cloud who was able to apply the Tattoo. That occured in the two years i was training to master my fathers techniques and abilities that were passed onto me. I was able to master the Quickstream Teleport and in doing so i had Kami come before me and Bless me to be safe while training. So i went to hell using my Tou-sans Teleportation and for 8 years in Hell i did more of what you saw that day. I was relentless. But training was only the first reason. I had another reason for going to hell." Naruto says getting everyone to raise an eyebrow at him curious as to what he meant.

"What possible reason besides training could you have to go to that. . .that. . . THAT HORRID PLACE?" Kurenai yells wondering about the sanity of the poor boy infront of her.

"My second reason for going to hell is because of a damn well known fact about marines in my tribe." Naruto says getting Everyone to look at him questioningly as they await his answer.

"The fact of the matter is that Marines don't die. They just go to hell and Regroup. So although they were dead physically . . .Their souls would have been trapped in hell. I spent 8 more years with my kinsmen fighting, training and killing. Mastering everything my father wanted and spending my time with my Adopted Brother." Naruto says getting Hiruzen to widen his eyes at the revelation.

"So Hiruzen . . . .Am i to assume that i now have full clan status?" Naruto asks getting Hiruzen to nod his head in the affirmative.

"Of coures Soldier-kun and please if you would don't call me Hiruzen, Hokage-dono or Hokage-sama." Hiruzen says as he walks forwards to Naruto.

"Okay then what am i to call you sir?" Naruto asks abit confused.

"My boy. . . .Just call me Jiji." Hiruzen says as he hugs Naruto tightly shocking the soldier. Taking this moment of peace Naruto wraps his arms around Hiruzen returning the hug happily. The hug lasts all but a moment and Hiruzen lets Naruto go and retakes his seat. He looks at Naruto and sighs some.

"Soldier i'm affraid that what we've just seen . . . .all that you have been through. . . .the fight for survival we will have to show it to others. It was for that reason i had recorded the whole thing with one of our video recorders. I hope you dont mind that." Hiruzen asks getting Naruto to look at him with trust and understanding.

"Of course Jiji. Please just do me a favor and don't show the civilian council. I don't want them breaking down my door to offer me their idiot, spoiled rotten, cock hungry, cum guzzling sluts they call daughters." Naruto says getting Kurenai to shudder and agree. Those civilian council members children were just the worst of the worst. Naruto looking around the room sees he's done and leaves the room with a new found kick in his step.

 **(Naruto's apartment)**

 _"Oh dear sweet Kami that was fucking close. That was harder then fucking hell to manipulate memories and make false ones like that. Jesus Christ that was way to taxing. I had to resort to actually showing the last few days of my training in Hell with the battle i had fought with Hank and Deimos. Thank god i was able to alter the age of the me in the memory or things would have blown up in my face. Fucking hell i'm glad it's over though. I need a good long rest and i know tomorrow will be a stranger day."_ Naruto thinks to himself as he just forgoes showering today and lays down in his bed. He sighs and goes to sleep entering a blissful dream where he's holding his beloved Moon goddess in his arms snuggling and kissing her forhead and playing with her horns. He just sighs contently and can't wait till the chunin exams start so he may once agian hold his lover in his arms.

The night soon passes for naruto as he's showering once again. He sighs cleaning himself off of everything from yesterday. He finishes cleaning himself and walks out of the shower only to dry himself off. He quickly looks at his cloths and decides it's going to be a good day to wear his other gear. So unsealing a scroll on his back he soon opens the sealing scroll in his hands and has Hanks old gear pop out of it. He takes time and care into applying the cloths onto himself before he applies the bandages covering every inch of his face and body before getting on the fingerless black gloves and black leather trench coat. He slides on Hanks Bandana and ties it correctly only to then Grab the SA106 Vintage Circle red lense sunglasses. Looking at them he smirks at how badass they are and slides them into place over his eyes. He then walks out of his house to the trianing ground at the appointed time to meet. Shorty after he is met with his team mates.

Ignoring the looks he's getting for his change in attire Naruto just sighs as he and his team are forced to sit there in the sun. Sakura and Sasuke are surprisingly talking and just passing the time as Naruto is currently in his mind scape. Inside his mind scape Naruto is merely having fun of his own as he slays a few demons that are haunting him. Untill he feels a chakra signiture coming into range. He opens his eyes and calls out.

"Kakashi-san. . . if you are late to one more team meeting by even 1 minute. I will pound you so hard into the ground that housing foundations will be jealous." Naruto looks at Kakashi very seriously getting Kakashi to clam up and nod.

"S-Sorry i was late but Hokage-sama had a meeting about you soldier. Every Jounin and Clan head was shown . . . everything. I don't even have to administer this test as i know you'd pass with flying colors. These two are along for the ride. Congratulations. You're all officially genin. Now lets head to the mission center to get your first mission."Kakashi says. Team 7 all nod and stand up heading towards the Hokage tower mission room. They soon are tasked with the wonderful chores of D-ranks. To Naruto the Chores are a welcomed change to the usual bloodshed that is normal everyday life. They give him a chance to calm down and reflect on what's important in life. This soon turns into a daily routine for the team. They show up at the training grounds and train in what little they can for a few hours. Mostly it's team work they train in but also other stuff like chakra control and hand-seal Speed. Soon enough the days turn to weeks and already a month has Passed.

Thinking back on it this was around the time that Naruto and his sensei took that C-rank mission to Wave. He looks at the floor saddened as He tears up. He knows this time around his mother wont be there waiting for him to find her. He knows that Kushina is dead and the only remnence of her is in his stomache as a construct of sentient Chakra. A construct which he takes great care in making sure stays around for as long as he lives. Naruto sighs and walks up to the Hokage wearing the gear that makes him look like Hank and speaks.

"Jiji, Is it alright if team 7 gets a C-rank mission. Particularly something like an Escort. We need to dip out toes into the water sooner or later and i'd really like it to be sooner." Naruto speaks to Hiruzen getting the Hokage to nod and look into the pile.

After a moment he grabs the C-rank scroll and Iruka brings in Tazuna.

"What? I ask for protection and i get a bunch of kids? The brooder over there looks like he'd rather cut himself, The pink haired boy is a cross dresser. That silver haired guy looks lazy and. . . .what the hell? What the fuck are you?" Tazuna asks as he points to Naruto.

"My name Is the soldier. And i will be protecting you sir. Believe me when i say this. Nothing and I do mean nothing will harm you so long as i am around. I'll se to that personally." Naruto speaks rather evenly as he walks towards Tazuna.

"Well thats great kid. Nice get up by the way. Very terrifying. My name is Tazuna and i'm a bridge builder. I need you four to guard me as we head to wave country and also ensure that myself and the bridge i'm building is safe and remains in tact. It's a very important mission. Is that okay with you?" Tazuna says as naruto nods to him.

"Of course Tazuna-san. You can count on us. Let us depart to the nearest bar and pick you up some Sake. You must be low. Team. . .Pack for a month long mission. This one i can already tell is going to be a bumpy ride." Naruto speaks to his team making them all nod seriously as they take his advice to heart. Naruto and Tazuna leave the mission room to the nearest bar and only after about 2 hours the team regroups and heads out towards wave. Naruto knows that come the time they get back the chunin exams will start. When it does. It's going to be time to reveal himself. But that is a story for another day.

 **(A/N) CB:Hey everyone i hope you enjoy this chapter of the Soldier. I really had fun writing it and i really had to dig deep for my inspiration in the flash back scenes. I know this isn't much of a chapter but this was merely something to set the stone and groundwork for the rest of the fic. I have to tell you that no Sasuke will not be bashed in this fic. Although i hate him with a fiery passion that could insinerate a diamond i still thought maybe i should make it so he isn't such an insufferable asshole. He'll still be made fun of. He'll still be made the butt of jokes and yes he will still die. But he'll have more of a cannon death than anything. Anyway i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. This is Crystal Bullet Signing off.**


	3. Confessions and reunion

**A/N Hello everyone. Crystal bullet here. Now this AN will only be a question. It will be in all my newest chapters to my fics. The simple question i'm asking is for you to PM me personally and tell me If you would support me with a or not. I love writing fics like this one, Azure love, Two cats and a kit and most importantly i'm having real fun writing Feel Invincible as things will soon kick off with it. But i'm finding less and less time to write for my fics mostly due to housing costs, Bills and things like internet and Phone payments as well as my new job in Fred Meyer Taking up nearly 6 Days a week. With a i could potentially take less hours for work and push it to 5 days or even 4 days if i'm supported enough on it. Hell i even have a few plans for rewards for my Pat reon Donors if i do decide to put up and make a . Now again this thing isn't a reality just yet. So once again i'm only asking you to PM me And tell me Yes, Make the Pat reon or No, Don't make the Pat reon. I'll even leave a poll up on my Profile for others to answer there and I'll tally all the Votes at the end of July. Okay now for this. Personally i would like ot thank the user TheRockyRoad for his invaluable help in deciding and giving me a few ideas on how to treat Orochimaru in this fic. It's because of him i was able to continue working on this and Same-Tenshi as with his help i was able to decide which scenario will go where** **.**

* * *

 **(On the road to Wave)**

* * *

Naruto is currently walking next to Tazuna as they encroach upon wave talking with him. Drinking with him and even joking around a bit about Civilian things. Naruto had talked to Tazuna about how ready the team will be and he had to say that while everything about sakura had changed Sasuke was in a good way. Not such an asshole and not so arrogant. Even going so far as to ask for help from him when he needed to learn about sealing things in scrolls, how to calm his temper when in a fight to better use his aggression to focus his attack. To figuratively and literally planting Sasuke waist deep into the dirt leaving his legs kicking at the air. Naruto has to admit that this Sasuke . . .he can call an Ally. Every now and again Naruto and Sasuke would even get in fights and butt heads while also insulting each other with one liners. While no hatred was there it was more of a game to them. Sasuke and Naruto had been playing it since day one on the team.

Naruto would improve or show off his power when teaching flaunting what little ego he did have only to have Sasuke Shoot it down with a soft insult which lead to Naruto getting angry. Naruto did the same thing to Sasuke more often than Sasuke did it to Naruto but then it really was just a game and the first one to snap and attack the other gives the win away and they know that. As Naruto is explaining this all of them pass a puddle which Naruto silently signaled to Kakashi warning him of the danger a few hundred meters back.

As soon as the figures emerged a shuriken chain wraps itself around kakashi shredding him into butchers chunks. The two nins look towards Tazuna as Kakashi is seemingly dead. Naruto before they can react is in front of them as his hand is encased in ice with spikes of blood protruding out of his open hand. Slamming his palm into the chest of the Nin on the left The nin groans in pain as he feels his torso freezing solid only to have his life snuffed out as Naruto slams his hand and body forward shattering the frozen torso into bits and chunks as his entire arm, head, shoulder and a bit of his own torso is shown to have pushed through the man out the other side.

Naruto immediately slides back letting the nin he just killed grab at his chest as the last of his life leaves him dropping him face first onto the floor. Reacting quickly to a berserking Clawed strike Naruto grabs hold of the attacking limb with his left hand and twisting it in his grip before sending his right arm upwards in a palm strike slamming into the elbow snapping it like a dry twig only to keep going upwards and in a gruesome display severing the limb as the muscles, tendons, ligaments tear and are removed. The nin screaming in pain only has time to watch Naruto grab his leg with his right hand and lift it up only to slam his open left palm down onto the kneecap removing his leg in the same fashion before sending a devastating closed right punch to the man's abdomen. The force of the blow is enough to not only send the nin Flying backwards, but split him in half in the same gruesome manner as his other two limbs.

Naruto for his part just scoffs and shakes his head at how quickly those two died. He sighs as he cracks his fingers merely by clenching them into a fist.

"Pathetic. . . .And here i thought i was going to get a challenge. Instead i get a play date." Naruto remarks readies himself by pulling out the pistol he always carries aiming it at the person who appeared behind him. Getting Kakashi to freeze and hold up his arms in surrender.

"Whoa whoa don't kill me." Kakashi says a little freaked out that his reaction time was so perfect.

"You surrender quicker than a frenchman Inu." Naruto says shocking Kakashi to the core as he uses his old ANBU moniker while simultaneously confusing him as to what the hell a frenchman is.

"Before you ask, I have my sources." Naruto speaks as he looks to Tazuna.

"Tazuna. . . . This mission wouldn't happen to deal with Gato would it? His MO is all over this would be assassination. Missing nin from one of the five great villages, Ambush attack far from civilization and it was a team. Probably more nearby or down the line." Naruto speaks having already known this to happen but is playing Detective for now.

"Care to explain Tazuna? Why would that money hungry tyrant be after your head?" Naruto hears Kakashi ask only to get Tazuna to spill the beans on everything. Gato shipping, the bridge, the hopelessness and the taxes. Even the slavery. Naruto looks at Tazuna as Kakashi just begins thinking. Naruto already decided that he needs to do this. He's doing it For the greater good of god. He knows the others will agree to watching over Tazuna no problem. After a short discussion on rank changing Kakashi just continues walking with Tazuna. Soon they meet with a rowman and Naruto sees that with his equipment he doesn't want to seal away he'll have to walk on the water. Sighing irritatedly Naruto just begins walking out onto the massive ocean leading to the Island that's at least a few miles away. This action shocking them all as none of them can sense him even using Chakra.

As they finally reach the shore line Naruto takes a moment to rest and reprieve as he thinks on his battle strategy for now. After about half an hour Naruto gets back up and begins walking once more. Soon after they come a fork in the road Naruto hears a rustling in the bushes and immediately reacts pulling out his M1911 and pulling the trigger popping a bullet into the rustling bush. Walking forwards into it he pulls out a scared and shaking little white bunny. Knowing what's to come Naruto quickly turns grabbing hold of Tazuna and Throws him to the floor keeping him down there with his foot.

"EVERYBODY FUCKING DUCK!" Naruto yells as Sasuke, Sakura and even Kakashi duck in that instant only to barely miss a swirling blade as it would have cut them all in half. Naruto throwing his hand forward mimics his Sensei and slams his open hand onto the blade catching it mid swirl not even feeling a sting as he holds the massive blade like a paperweight. Zabuza mimicking what happened last time lands on the blade handle and stares down at Naruto. Naruto not even feeling the added weight merely looks up at Zabuza. Both of them having bandaged faces for different reasons. But the hidden message in both men's eyes is the same to each other. A mutual respect is earned as Zabuza nods his head.

Naruto looks at Zabuza and nods back before Zabuza hops off his Blade handle and grabs it taking it from Naruto who gives it back willingly before Zabuza merely puts the blade on his shoulder and walks a bit away from them all and turns to face them when at the fork in the road.

"So . . . .Kakashi of the Sharingan. . .2 Genin and 1 master swordsman. . . .No wonder i found the demon brothers 6 feet under. I assume you know why i'm here?" Zabuza says getting all four of the people on the ground to raise an eyebrow.

"Master swordsman? Sasuke doesn't use Swords." Sakura says getting a question mark over her head only to have Soldier answer.

"I use them. . . Not often but i do. Just like chakra. I have it. I'm very well adept in using both of them. I just choose not to use them as a way to spread my family name and honor my tribes teachings. But mostly it's to remain one thing and one thing only." Naruto says finishing his explanation.

"Whats that?" Zabuza asks a bit confused.

"That i won't divulge. At Least not yet. You are indeed correct in assuming i'm a Master swordsman. I was trained in Close Quarters Combat and one of the things i learned to use was swords. But before that i had to master how to make one. I built the best one suited to me and merged it with the soul of a willing Marine in hell. Rather than let the demons have his soul . . .My brother in arms Sanford gave it to me and told me to use it in making my blade. Would you like to see it?" Naruto asks getting Zabuza to nod a little intrigued at this. Naruto merely smiling a little bit tightens his hand before a Lavender and black flame coats his hand Shocking them as Kakashi having his sharingan out alongside Sasuke seeing that what coated Naruto's hand was his Chakra.

"Prepare yourself Zabuza because you're about to face Pure, Unadulterated Badass." Naruto says until Sasuke scoffs.

"More like Pure, Unadulterated Ego." Sasuke retorts getting Naruto to speak back.

 **"I HEARD THAT PINK EYE!"** Nauto yells getitng Sasuke to smirk.

"Oh i'm sorry, Is that Okay?" Sasuke says sarcastically.

" **AS A MATTER OF FACT GO FUCK YOURSELF!** " Naruto responds getting Sasuke to blush before he says just barely loud enough for the others to hear. "That's gonna be your job soon." Shocking Sakura and even Kakashi who hear him say that.

 **(Que song God's Gonna Cut You Down start.)**

Naruto ignoring the peanut gallery for now just smirks at Zabuza beneath his bandages as when lifting his hand up a blade handle emerges. The blade handle is a solid Navy blue metal coated with thick leather. The guard extends out in two different ways seeming to be bars but the one on the left side is snapped off. The blade itself is pure beauty to the swordsman's eyes showing expert craftsmanship. From the sharpening of the blade to the materials used Zabuza can tell that this blade is deadly and sharp. His theory is proved true when Naruto sets the blade gently against his shoulder. The blade itself seeming to slice the air apart.

"You can run alone for a long time. . .Sooner or later god will cut you down." Naruto says as he looks at Zabuza who's still a little distracted.

"Meet my Greatsword. . I call her Pilgrim." Naruto says as he looks at his massive 7 foot tall Greatsword. Zabuza looking at this piece of art is Awed by it's beauty as he sees Naruto slash at him. Thinking quickly Zabuza brings Kubikiribocho up to block only to see Naruto's blade slice into the solid metal Zanbato half way towards his face as if his blade was nothing but flesh. Quickly kicking Naruto away Zabuza readies himself and flies through hand-seals stopping only once mist rolls into the area shrouding everything in a haze.

 _ **"Suiton: Kirigakure No Jutsu"**_ (Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique) Naruto for his part just smirks and closes his eyes knowing this technique all too well as it brings back good memories.

"I've read up on you soldier. A new bingo book was published 2 weeks ago. It seems the picture was of you with crossed arms in an x while surrounded in rather black and white fires. Problem was it just gave a basic description of height, weight and what you were seen wearing last. No ranking, No information on skill. Lets see what you're made of." Zabuza says as he goes deathly silent only to seemingly appear behind Tazuna only to have the Bridge builder nearly piss himself seeing a sword heading for him only to see Zabuza explode like potato put in a microwave for about 8 minutes without poking holes in it.

The Zabuza behind him turns to water and melts into the ground beneath him only to see Naruto behind the clone with his sword in front of him showing he cut the clone in half. Naruto looking around remembers his first months of training and closes his eyes. Calming his heart beat Naruto hears nothing but silence. Soon the silence dies down as Naruto hears his client and teams Heart beats and heart rates. Hearing one off in the distance he realizes it has to be Haku only to then hear a 7th heartbeat show up. Naruto's team looks at him in shock as they see him with his eyes closed only to immediately afterwards disappear in a hazy blur like normal only to then hear the clashing of metal as the thick heavy blades meet edge to edge sending sparks flying everywhere lighting up the mist in a strange golden shower.

Sparks fly through the mist lighting up and causing flashes the two Master swordsman meeting blade to blade only to have the mist drop as Zabuza seems to have the upper hand on Naruto. Kubikiribocho being swung in a wide diagonal arch towards a downed Naruto. The only thing running through most of their minds is worry until out of nowhere The Naruto on his back poofs out of existence only once Zabuza's blade slices into it's skull. Naruto appears behind Zabuza and taps his shoulder gently.

Zabuza quickly throws a punch behind himself only have his arm caught by Naruto. Zabuza panics and swings around with another punch only to have Naruto leap over him entirely still holding his first hand but now he holds both of them and is currently pulling them very painfully behind his back. The muscles in his arms, shoulders and chest showing that if Zabuza wasn't as muscular or trained as he was. His limbs would have been torn off.

"Look at you Zabuza. . . A big shot in the past when with your crew. Boasting about how powerful you and all the others were. But now look at you at my mercy crying like a woman." Naruto says rather smugly as Zabuza's eyes fill with tears before he screams out.

 **"I AM A WOMAN!"** With that everything in the area stops. Naruto merely holds her arms in that same position not moving them or allowing them to go slack straining Zabuza's arms.

"What?" Naruto asks plainly.

"I said i am a woman." Zabuza says as her body poofs away surrounded by smoke revealing a very slender and sexy woman swordsman. Her chest covered with bandages to keep her rather ample D-cup breasts to her chest. Naruto shocked by this merely stares astounded.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screams in his confusion letting Zabuza go who drops to her knees panting tired from the fight she's had. Soon Naruto encroaches upon her and merely looks into her eyes. He grabs hold of her head as his own eyes shift into solid royal purple with concentric black circles as he whispers.

 **(Que song end)**

" **Ningendo"** (Human path) Naruto says softly as he grabs Zabuza's soul and sees all her memories. All the important ones anyway. He just smirks a little bit as he lets her go and then picks her up bridal style as his eyes return to normal beneath his sunglasses.

"You're now mine Zabuza. . Call your apprentice Haku. I won't let a fine Warrior and Woman of your caliber be used and abused like this only to die. Do you accept becoming a slave to me and my family?" Naruto asks as he quickly explains what will be expected of her. Which is nothing. He merely wishes to use the title on her so she will not be killed nor abused by the Konoha Civilian Council.

Hearing him speak this way gets Zabuza to think. Never before had anyone beaten her so soundly enough to reveal her secret. The only one who knew of it was Kisame and She was currently hiding elsewhere after her successful assassination of Yagura. The void left by Yagura was enough to plunge the powder keg that was Kiri into a Civil war forcing her to flee with the other swordsman such as Ameyuri, her Apprentice Raiga and others. She just shudders at the calm soothing aura she feels around her. Like a blanket or strong arms that seem to let her know it will be okay. Nodding her head she calls out.

"Haku . . .Get out here. These shinobi are not our enemies any longer." As soon as Zabuza finished her sentence a Second Figure appeared before them wearing a rather elegant Kimono and a Kiri hunter Nin mask.

"Z-Zabuza. . .I. . Are you alright?" Haku speaks in a rather feminine voice seeing his father figure turn into a woman.

"Yes i'm fine Haku don't worry. Soldier here is now our new master. You'll follow his orders as if they were my own. Now we need to deal with our . . .Employer." Zabuza says as she just leans into Naruto a bit tired.

"H-Hai. Um, Z-Zabuza?" Haku asks a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah kid?" Zabuza merely replies already expecting this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haku asks a bit nervously as he rubs his head.

"Because i didn't feel it was important at this moment. I was going to tell you after this job though. We'd have earned enough to support Mei. But now that's a non issue." Zabuza says as Haku nods. After a little meet and greet Naruto holds onto Zabuza still carrying her bridal style as he applies a seal made of chakra onto her neck. The seal forming a circle with symbols rather than Kanji confusing the group only to have them ignore it as they soon arrive at Tazuna's. As they enter the house Tsunami is surprised as Naruto merely makes his way upstairs and into one of the spare rooms setting Zabuza down on the bed next to Haku who is tending to his apparent mistress's wounds.

Naruto walks back down stairs to the living room and den of the house before sitting down on the couch and relaxing a little bit as he just sighs contently.

"Feels good to be able to kick my feet up and relax. Tsunami-San thank you for your hospitality. You to Tazuna-san. I promise while i'm here you have nothing to fear." Naruto says getting both of them to smile as Tazuna had explained to Tsunami who Naruto was.

"Soldier.. . . we have to talk. NOW!" Kakashi says rather heatedly as He narrows his visible eye at him. Naruto knowing this was coming just smiles as everything is falling into place. His plan is now set in motion in Konoha and here in wave will begin Phase 2. He nods towards Kakashi and grabs his arm. Naruto looking at Kakashi just raises his free arm into the air making them both explode in a black inky goop that turns into shadowy wisps as the goop evaporates leaving nothing behind.

* * *

 **(Uzushiogakure Uzukage office.)**

* * *

Both Naruto and Kakashi reappear in the main office of the Uzukage of old. Naruto looks at Kakashi and crosses his arms.

"Speak Kakashi, You wanted to talk so . . Talk." Naruto says as Kakashi just shivers and shakes at the feeling that had just overcame him. He shudders in displeasure before looking at Naruto.

"No one. . .No one knows i was Inu in ANBU except for the Hokage, the current Captain and a rogue Nin from Konoha. How did you know of my ANBU moniker. And don't give me that bullshit about Hokage-sama told you because i know he didn't. Now spill, Just who are you soldier?" Kakashi screams as he gets himself ready for a fight he'll most likely lose.

Naruto for his part just tsk's his tongue before he slides off his SA106 Red circle lense sunglasses. He closes his eyes and removes the bandana and the bandages around his entire head. When the last bandage falls Naruto opens his eyes revealing to Kakashi his entire face. Kakashi looks at Naruto as his eyes widen to dinner plates. He takes a step back as Naruto looks at him before crossing his arms.

Staring Kakashi in the face is Naruto. The boy looks nothing like he thought he would. No longer the golden haired blue eyed ball of sunshine he once saw running through the village. Now in his place is a blue haired Multi eye colored warrior dwarfing Hiruzen the elemental nations proclaimed "Kami no Shinobi" in power. Naruto's face has no baby fat as his features are slim and lithe. His whisker marks are far more defined just as his jaw seems more angular. His eyes piercing in appearance as his blue and green eyes stare Kakashi down. His hair as blue as a sapphire and looking as if it were made of the softest of velvet. His hair kept its spikiness. The most notable feature Kakashi sees is the two scars on his face. One on the right cheek under the eye going down and reaching to his whisker marks. The other on the top of the left eye is pointing upwards and meets at the start of his hairline. Naruto looks at Kakashi and smirks.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei. It's nice to formally meet." Naruto says reaching his hand forward.

"N-Naruto? Naruto is that really you?" Kakashi asks shocked at the revelation infront of him. His sensei's son was ALIVE! Not just alive but the single most powerful person in all of Konoha. He internally jumps for joy at the prospect only to then realise he achieved this without his help. No longer will he be able to teach Naruto what he wanted as he doesn't need it. That thought breaks Kakashi's heart. Naruto seeing this just laughs softly to himself before patting Kakashi on the shoulder.

"Kakashi-Sensei don't worry. After i explain a few things you'll understand better. And don't think bad or depressing thoughts. If it makes you feel better you had a hand in turning me into what i am right now." Naruto says getting Kakashi to raise an eyebrow at this.

"What? How could i have helped train you into becoming what you are? What's going on? I thought you were dead. . .EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE DEAD!" Kakashi screams at Naruto making him nod some.

"Yes and that's how it's going to stay. It needs to stay that way At Least until the final matches at the Chunin exams. Kakashi don't interrupt me again or you'll have a fight on your hands that you will NOT want to lose." Naruto says dangerously getting Kakashi to nod frantically hoping to placate the agitated man.

"I'm from the future Kakashi. . .Kami sent me back in time to stop a massive war that ends up destroying the planet. Everyone we know and love dies. Sakura, Dead, You dead, Gai dead, Kurenai dead. . . everyone dies but me and my wife. Kami not liking what happened because of one man decided to send me back but gave me added . . . .improvements rewriting my paternal DNA to be that of a warrior who trained me to use his abilities before i was sent back here." Naruto speaks telling Kakashi a somewhat truth. Withholding the real information for a believable lie.

"K-Kami sent you from the future? How can i know this is real and not just a lie." Kakashi says a bit on edge.

"Because before you died you taught me your signature move. Out of the thousands that you've copied you showed me the one you created yourself." Naruto says as his hand soon is engulfed in lightning as the area fills with the sound of 1000 chirping birds. Kakashi seeing his signature move on Naruto's hand reveals his Sharingan and see's it's Naruto's chakra and is indeed his own _**Chidori**_. Kakashi drops to his knees looking at Naruto with tears in his eyes.

He smiles happily at Naruto grabbing the boy and pulling him into a deep hug.

"N-Naruto-Sama. . . I'm so happy it's really you. I'm so happy to have you back.. . .What happened to you?" Kakashi asks a bit confused.

"Simple . . .when Kami was rewriting my DNA she told me the Uzumaki genes inside me were just perfect and she needed to rewrite the portion of DNA from my father due to the instability and mutations caused by my father's civilian mother and father being sister and brother. The incestuous relationship made my dad powerful yes simply because the right genes were in play and dominant but in me i got all the worst of the waste genes making me . . .Unstable and genetically inferior to him so that i would always remain at a small 10% of my true power. SO obliterating that DNA from me killed any relation to Minato i had. She rewrote it so I had the DNA of a man who had owed her a favor. Bringing him out of hell and away from his other Marines she had him train me in using all his abilities and weapons as well as his technologies. It took 8 years in Kami's realm to get me this powerful. When my training was finished the man who i was training under became a father to me in every meaning of the word including blood. He was proud to call me his son. He was even prouder to name me an official Marine stating that when i die I better regroup with the others before giving me my Brand and my Tattoo himself. Kami sent me to the past 6 years ago where i merged with my younger counterpart keeping everything i had trained in while in Kami's realm. Kami sent my wife back in time too and she merged with herself of this timeline." Naruto says getting Kakashi to nod at this information thinking on everything as he takes the information in.

"Kakashi i revealed myself to you right now because i've done some thinking. I've been thinking long and hard on this subject for a long time. I've held it in for 15 years. I finally decided that i need help." Naruto says looking at Kakashi with a broken expression. Kakashi seeing this just immediately grabs Naruto's arms and looks at him.

"What do you need help with Naruto-Sama. Please tell me what i can do for you. I'll do anything. I swear it." Kakashi begs hoping to be of some assistance to his sensei's son.

"Kakashi. . .I've dealt with the death of everyone. . .My revived Father Minato. . My first wife Kushina, My sister Tayuya . . . .You." Naruto says as he looks down.

"You taught me everything in your attempt to make me powerful enough to fight in the war. You became my father figure in that time and you were killed right in front of me by your best friend and rival Obito. I was devastated. After you died I became the next in line for Rokudaime Hokage. Once I was put into power . . .Obito attacked in full force and killed everyone. . . .no one survived."Naruto continues as Kakashi looks at Naruto with worry knowing where this is probably headed.

"I decided that it's time i face this and let someone . . . anyone help me with my burdens. Will you be here for me when i need someone to talk to?" Naruto asks hoping this is working.

"Of course Naruto-Sama i'll always be here for you." Kakashi says getting Naruto to nod and smile.

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei. Now please i need you to keep my identity secret. And i mean SECRET. Not even the Hokage can know about this. NO ONE!" Kakashi nods furiously at this as Naruto spoke those words.

"Of course Naruto-Sama. My lips are sealed." Kakashi says only to then realize something.

"Wait first wife Kushina?" Kakashi asks a bit confused.

"Yeah Kushina. My Kaa-san. Uzumaki DNA is so perfect in the royal line of Uzumaki like myself that Incestious relationships only breed stronger better Uzumaki. While women had Red hair Men had Blue hair like myself. And because of that Kaa-san convinced me that me and her should repopulate the Uzumaki with the Royal line. Her full blooded genes mixed with my own . . .altered genes made for the perfect genetic makeup to have a better stronger family. I loved her so much. She was my very own _**Benihime**_." (Crimson Princess) Naruto says getting a faraway loving look in his eyes.

"Ah i get it. Clan politics about pureness of blood. Plus it's true that Uzumaki's chakra and Gene based Kekki genkai were said to be the ultimate form of Kekki Genkai even better than Sharingan, Byakugan and the fabled Rinnegan of the Rikudo Sennin." Kakashi says in understanding as Naruto laughs a little bit before he shocks Kakashi with his eyes opening and revealing his rinnegan. Kakashi just stares at him astonished as Naruto closes his eyes and lets them revert back to normal.

"Oh you have no idea Kakashi-sensei. Due to my Uzumaki genes amplified by my new Tou-sans genes not only am i Immortal due to the uzumaki regeneration and longevity factors but my Tou-sans DNA made it so that only weapons of certain make can even HOPE to scratch me. And none of the weapons shinobi use are able to do that. Only weapons like the ones i wield. So seeing as how i'm the only using them." Naruto says letting Kakashi finish the thought himself.

"Not many people or creatures could possibly hope to injure you. And because of how powerful you are." Kakashi shudders at the memory. "Not many people will survive even if they could harm you. The future was really so bad Kami herself had to send you back here at this level of strength. . . .Was anything about the memories Inoichi showed us true?" Kakashi asks a bit confused.

"Yes a great deal of it was true but the first half of when i was young is falsified. That last stand you saw where i fought all those demons and with others help gave them a severe asskicking with Deimos and Hank was real but i was 12. That was the last day i spent in hell training with my tou-san. I merely altered the location and the age of myself in it but that is one hundred percent true. As a newly named United States Marine I stuck by my brothers in arms in hell's fire. The army of demons and undead that rampaged at us was relentless but we were able to stop that portal and many others before they could lock on and destroy another helpless world by flooding hells influence into them. It's what those marines in hell are doing. Fighting tooth and nail to survive while protecting all that they love and can by closing the portals and sacrificing themselves in the process of saving billions of people they don't even know. They even kept a portal from opening here in the elemental nations once. I'm glad to say that I was part of the task force that attacked that particular portal and stopped it." Naruto looks down sighing before he continues.

"When you die and your soul is sent to either heaven or hell it doesn't matter if you're in either of those realms. If you die a second time it's not like you have anywhere else to go. You just sort of . . .resurrect or respawn or something where you originally started or were able to lay down a special rune or marker to act as a beacon for your soul. So yeah in hell dying is all too easy. It's remaining sane after countless painful deaths that's the hard part. It's the same in heaven, While you feel no pain you can still die in heaven. But you basically just respawn or resurrect or restart or something inside your own personal heaven or where you last were. It's hard to explain but think of it like this. If you die and go to hell and you're killed by demons it's not like there's another type of realm you can traverse to so you just begin again inside wherever you were sent after your first death." Naruto says getting Kakashi to nod in agreement.

"I see. . .well that's disconcerting but also interesting at the same time. There anything you can tell me about these Marines or hell that we can tell Hiruzen and the Shinobi council?" Kakashi asks wondering if it was at all possible to join up and maybe help the Marines if any Shinobi winds up there.

"I can tell you one thing about the Marines you don't know Kakashi. It's that there's no better warrior in heaven. hell, on earth or the elemental nations then a Marine and his weapon or weapons of choice. As for Hell. . . .Hell is Infinite, Hell is pleasure, Hell is pain, Hell is darkness and Hell is light. Hell is retribution and evil. Hell is even good and neutral. Hell is all these things as Hell is merely a realm where the unjust or unworthy go to be either punished, redeemed or denied the paradise that is heaven. For a Marine after death Hell is home. And we will defend that home until every last aspect of our souls are broken." Naruto says getting. Kakashi to nod in understanding.

"And what of Hell? How does it work?"Kakashi asks eager to learn more as he actually hopes to maybe fight alongside Naruto as an equal. After all if Hell made him this powerful couldn't it do the same for him or others who wish to join him.

"As I said Hell is many things but the jist of it is this. Normal souls such as Civilian souls are to adhere to the lords strict rules and laws in order to gain access to Heaven which is your personal paradise. If you're a civilian and do not sin and are a good person you achieve heaven if you are of the right faith and heart. If you are evil and sin you go to Hells lower depths to suffer the consequences and are punished according to the sins you committed as there are 9 circles of Hell. 7 of these circles encompass the 7 deadly sins and other evils you commit during your life. If you are a good person over all. A little evil and a little good while not having the right faith you are not punished but you are not rewarded either. You are sent to Hell but you are in the Upper 2 circles which are Judgment and Limbo. While neutral in life and you do not sin if you do not have the correct faith your punishment is merely the denial ment of heaven while you wait for your soul to be reborn where you lived before your death. It is that way for all races of any Sapient species such as us Humans." Naruto speaks getting Kakashi to nod but he thinks for a moment on Naruto's words. He was saying Civilians. Does that mean something different applies to people like Shinobi or Marines. Going to voice his question Naruto beats him to the punch.

"Before you ask I'm about to explain something else. For soldiers such as me, you and all other forms be it police forces, naval or air fleets and mostly ground troops like us. We are set to a different standard of rules. Because we are FORCED to fight and sin for the protection and advancement of the civilians who then use the earned freedom soldiers fight for to live how they normally do. As such we are given leeways for certain things. While we are soldiers in life in death we are all sent to Purgatory to await a trial of Kami, Yami and Shinigami. They review our lives, the actions we took and the decisions we made. And decide if we go to Hells upper or lower circles, Remain in purgatory to be Reborn or are given our Heaven." Naruto explains as he gets a bit tired and just lifts his legs off the ground using his mastery over _**Futon**_ Chakra to stay flying in the air and relax a bit. Looking at Kakashi's astonished face he merely chuckles.

"I'll teach you how to do this Kakashi-Sensei. It's really cool. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah! Marines like myself though. . . we never accept the trial. We're always sent to Hell. Not because we are to be punished. But by our own choice. We forgo the trial and demand we go to Hell. Hell Kami, Yami and Shinigami have literally made a portal labeled "trail" and a portal Labeled "hell" simply for us marines so we can choose which one we go to because they got tired of all Marines just saying "Send me to hell". We do it cause we know every one of our brothers and sisters in arms choose Hell so we can regroup with our fallen brothers and sisters to continue the fight in the name of our own lords no matter who they may be. Marines of all ages, races, colors, genders and religious beliefs all stand as one connected fighting force. We sleep together, we train together we worship together. It's to better cement our understanding of each other not just as soldiers. But as people. Ignoring ignorance and racial bias we fight as one, We die as one and we make sure to watch our fellow Marines backs. And if one of us is to fall behind all of us stop our advancement as no one is left behind." Naruto finishes saying as he he begins reapplying his bandages and sliding his sunglasses back into place he looks at Kakashi and smiles.

"Shall we head back to Tazuna's? I'm sure dinner is ready and the others are going to be wondering where we are." Naruto says grabbing hold of Kakashi as Naruto raised his arm once more this time disappearing in purple flash.

* * *

 **(Tazuna's house.)**

* * *

Currently no one is in the livingroom when Naruto and Kakashi appear in a very loud thunderclap accompanied by a very bright purple flash of light. Kakashi smiles as he looks at Naruto with happiness happy he had mastered his father's Jutsu. Naruto on the other hand just relaxes and sits down on the couch once more kicking his feet up on the table and relaxes. Kakashi leaves the area to mull over what Naruto had said to him and all that info he had gotten. He will tell Hiruzen everything but in order to keep Naruto's trust he'll leave out that Naruto is soldier. Knowing what he does now He feels that Naruto knows what he's talking about and will take care of whatever comes for them.

Naruto on the other hand is just closing his eyes and breathing softly as he listens to some music on the portable headphones he has. The same ones he had given the shinobi council happy they connect on Bluetooth to his old sensei's music player. Looking through his sensei's music albums he stops and hits play on one specific track letting the music from his sensei's world fill his ears and take his mind to cloud nine as he hears Dream of Mirrors playing by Iron Maiden.

Naruto lost in his own little world as his mind conjures up his happiest memories while listening to them finds a connection to the song in more than one sense. Ever since he got sent back to the past his dreams were only ever in black and white as his emotions seemed to lock away and he became unfeeling. It's true what Mathias had taught him of hell. Hell will lock your emotions away and make you as big a monster as the demons that dwell there when on your own. To be unfeeling is to lose a piece of your soul and losing any part of your soul is a horrible thing to suffer. Getting that piece of himself back will be the hardest trial he'll ever complete. But to do that he needs his plan to go without a hitch. He will see to it The fourth Shinobi war happens and when it does, He'll crush the enemy before him beneath his boot and save his wife Kaguya. His rabbit Goddess will no longer be a tortured Pawn but a free and happy Queen. Madara's plan will fail. He'll make sure of it. With those thoughts on his mind Naruto falls asleep in the living room going limp on the couch and missing dinner entirely. The others leaving him alone as they think he must be tired.

Hours pass and soon everyone in the house is asleep but Sasuke Uchiha. His mind filled with thoughts of Naruto and him in many different scenario's. Mostly in a relationship. Sasuke can't fight it as his heart begins beating rather fast as his mind conjures up an image of Soldier and himself sitting on the Hokage Monument with a picnic blanket and basket next to them. Sasuke leaning in and kissing Soldier on his exposed lips. Sasuke Sighs and gets off his Futon and stands up only in his boxers and looks around the room. Sakura is currently snuggling a rather large pillow calling out his name while Kakashi is sitting Lotus style in a deep meditative trance to gain his rest. Sasuke playing it off just walks out of the room in his boxers going down to the living room. There on the couch is his desire just laying limp and relaxed with his head turned towards the right looking right at him.

Sasuke walks closer to Naruto with a blush on his cheeks and he sighs a bit before looking at the bandages on his face where the lips would be and he licks his own suddenly dry ones. Sasuke carefully moves the bandages to reveal Naruto's soft looking lips and leans in closer to Naruto closing his eyes as he purses his lips together only to feel cold hard steel press into his lips making him open his eyes. Sasuke is shocked beyond belief to see Soldier holding a very VERY large pistol to his lips. The thing has to be at least 12 inches long, solid black with inlaid silver spelling out "A light Shining in Darkness" on the Barrel of the massive Pistol. Sasuke looks to see Naruto's eyes are Narrowed dangerously.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto asks dangerously getting Sasuke to blush in embarrassment before he stutters out.

"I'm. . .Sleep walking?" Naruto looks at him a bit angerly.

"Well i'm about to be Sleep Kicking your ass. Go back to bed and if i catch you trying anything like this again dream or not i'm going to use my greatest seal to swap your conscious and unconscious minds making everything you dream and fantasize about become irrelevant and pointless while making all that you've come to know and love becomes complicated and impossible to grasp. Also every 10 seconds it stabs your balls." Naruto says as he puts his gun back in the black vest over the bandages on his torso making Sasuke nod frantically as he races back upstairs.

"Freaking great. . .I made the wrong Uchiha fall in love with me. You're just yucking it up in hell aren't you Tou-san you bastard." Naruto says only to suddenly feel as if something slapped in the back of the head hard.

"OW! Shit sorry tou-san jesus." Naruto says rubbing the back of his head as he chuckles to himself before getting a good look at the clock and he see's that it's 4 AM in the morning. Good time to start his morning training. His music still playing in his ears only this time it's "For the Greater Good of God." that's playing in them and he smiles before leaving the house and going to the woods out a ways to begin his hellish morning training regime.

A few hours Later Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura all walk down into the kitchen when Tsunami had made Breakfast and began to eat very happy about the arrangements. Tsunami however is worried about Soldier and just sighs some before looking at the clock reading 9 Am. She looks at the others and is about to ask Where Soldier is only to see him walk into the kitchen beaten, bloody, and missing his right arm. His left leg looks like it's broken and she gasps some as Naruto just continued walking as if it's nothing. Seeing Tsunami's reaction Kakashi turns to look at Naruto only to see his condition and gasp in horror as Sakura screams her banshee head off. Naruto just takes his left arm and puts his hand over her mouth shutting her up.

"Shut the fuck up, god damn i can still hear, you know." Naruto says ignoring the damages to his body as he sits down at the table next to Tsunami whose stuttering in worry asking him if he's alright and pleading he go to the local hospital to get himself checked out. Naruto just stops her with one look. The look makes Tsunami stop her ranting and she just looks into his different colored eyes with an intense blush coming to her face as Naruto just smiles beneath his bandages.

"I'm fine everyone. I was training is all. . .I lost a limb and broke my leg. No big deal. So what's for breakfast?" Naruto says and asks a bit confused as to what everyone was eating.

"Soldier what the fuck? What the fuck happened to you?" Kakashi asks frantic hoping it wasn't anything serious.

"Nothing really, I opened a portal to hell and let a few demons out and kicked there asses in my training regime. Problem was one of the fuckers got a lucky shot in and took my arm. No big deal watch." Naruto says as the blood that's leaking out of his severed and torn nub of a limb soon has bones form rapidly replacing what was lost as muscle, sinew, tendon and skin all begin growing over it and he smiles some clenching his fist and cracking the knuckles and bones back into place in his newly grown limb.

"See everythings fine." Naruto says as he looks at the plate in front of him and he begins eating with everyone looking at him like he was a freak of nature. Naruto sighing just looks at them all.

"TL:DR: My father's Genes." Naruto says Making Kakashi and the others nod some a bit astonished at the healing factor he has.

"Jeez it's like that's a Kekki Genkai." Sasuke Comments while Naruto laughs.

"It is. It's a beautiful thing considering My lineage is the purest of my people. On both sides of the family." Naruto says getting team 7 to nod a bit astonished and getting everyone to calm down when Naruto explains to Tsunami that his regrowing limbs are as normal to him as Sasuke's Sharingan are to him. Tsunami nods a bit still worried for Naruto's health making Naruto smile at her warmly before hugging the older woman in his arms and tenderly patting her back bringing Tsunami to blush deeply at how well toned and strong he is.

Tsunami how ever eeps in surprise when Naruto grabs hold of her ass and gives it a gentle squeeze before letting her go. Tsunami grabs hold of her own butt blushing up a storm as she moves to the kitchen getting Naruto some more breakfast as the front door is knocked on surprising everyone but Naruto who smiles happy his note got to the Hokage. Naruto stays put where he is as Kakashi answers the door only to see Kurenai, Asuma and Gai with their teams assembled and ready as Kakashi is a bit shocked.

"Hi guys why are you all here?" Kakshi asks a bit curiously as Kurenai looks at him.

"Soldier asked for us to show up and help. Since Gato lost his Nukenin body guard, Soldier feels that he'll get really stupid and order an army of mercenaries for protection and to attack the bridge. While normally not a big deal with Gato's wealth he could hire more than enough to outnumber you all kill you. Soldier not really worried just being precautious sent word to the hokage and he in turn sent all of us to help on this mission." Asuma states rather blandly as Gai nods.

"This will be a perfect time to fan our flames of YOUTH! Come my rival let us train as hard as Soldier does." Gai says with a happy face as Lee looks at him with pride.

"Sensei, Let me train with you i want to fan my flames of youth too. I swear i will keep up with you and if i can not do that i will run around the village of wave 100 times on my hands and if i can not do that i will walk 10 miles only on my index fingers" Lee shouts making his own Good guy pose as Gai begins crying manly tears.

"That's the way to go my student. Your flames of youth are as bright as ever." Gai says while his lip quivers.

"Gai sensei" Lee speaks.

"Lee" Gai says as he picks up his student in a gentle hug making his sunset genjutsu appear having everyone block their eyes shielding themselves from it all but Naruto who only smiles at the display with a soft chuckle and a shake of the head as he walks up next to Kakashi. Kakashi having seen it so much while not as affected as everyone else is still a bit shocked to see Naruto not even flinch in viewing it.

"Soldier how can you watch that Genjutsu and not be affected by it at all?" Kakashi asks shocking everyone there even Gai and Lee as mostly everyone tells them to knock it off cause it's weird.

"Why would i be effected by a sensei and student who so adamantly hold such a close respect for one another? That genjutsu while unbreakable and mind shattering for everyone who see's it cause it's two guys doing it i bet if Gai and Lee were girls you'd be all for it because of how romantic it is you perverted Chrome headed Cycloptic mongoloid." Naruto says looking to Gai and Lee with a smile giving them a thumbs up.

"Keep this up you two. Don't let the world change who you are simply because they don't understand the bond you two share. I understand it completely and i just want to say if it makes you happy never stop doing it." Soldier says as Gai and lee both cry manly tears and nod their heads.

"Of course Soldier-Kun we will fight the world to stay as we are cause it makes us happy and it's who we are. Would you like to join us in training?" Lee asks hoping to get him in on fanning his flames of youth.

"Nah i'm fine Lee, Gai-Sensei. I'll tell you what though. While here i'll run you both through one of my training sessions. If you survive . . . .you both will get a special gift." Naruto says making them both clench their fists and scream.

"Of course we will train with you in your way Soldier-kun. Your strength is something i know first hand and Lee and myself will take it head on and win. And if we can not do that we will do 1 hundred thousand jumping jacks Naked. And if we can not do that we'll do 10 thousand pinky push ups." Gai says shocking everyone as lee nods in agreement with his sensei both their eyes alight with fire as Naruto just laughs his ass off.

"Oh believe me on this, If you survive you earn the right to what i will teach you. If you fail though it's not a big deal." Naruto says as everyone just stares at the exchange dumbfounded that a person like soldier actually likes and doesn't care about all that youth nonsense Gai and Lee preach about. Neji on the other hand just scoffs and looks away.

"Another freak and a dobe thrown into the mix. It will be his fate to die at whatever comes our way next." Neji speaks as if he doesn't even care only to have Kakashi, Asuma and Gai go pale as the temperature drops and ice forms around everyone. Naruto's hands covered in ice with spikes tinted red with blood as he looks at Neji.

"What was that you filthy, plebian, reprobate?" Naruto asks as he glares at the pale eye'd Neji.

"I said you're another freak and Dobe thrown into the mix of us actual good Shinobi. You can't use chakra just like Lee can't and you're an abomination on earth. I'm pretty sure your Prostitute of a mother and your " Neji speaks only to have his entire body frozen solid in a casing of ice as Naruto threw his hand forward launching his winter's fury projectile nailing Neji Square in the head.

"Listen here and listen well you inbred, slanty pale eyed prancing geisha. Make one more comment on my beautiful mother or MY MARINE FATHER! That's you spitting on my entire clan and what we stood for. I don't care if you're my comrade. You insult my way of life, my family, or my beliefs like this again and i will not even hesitate to put a bullet in your head and fuck the brain hole." Naruto says pulling out the gun he pulled on Sasuke last night only to pull the trigger as he aims the gun at a very thick tree. The resulting impact of the 13mm round on the tree is instantaneous. The tree violently explodes toppling over and crashing into the others around it creating a very large clearing next to Tazuna's house as Naruto punches Neji in the chest shattering the ice surrounding him and causing him to cough up a copious amount of blood and drop to his knees holding his now broken ribs.

"Think on what i have said Hyuuga. . You get no second warning." Naruto speaks as Gai picks his student up to check on his injuries while Lee and TenTen both look at Neji like an idiot for doing that.

"Soldier-kun i'm sorry for my student's words. He doesn't know of what you are, what you do or of what you have lost. Please forgive his brash actions and harsh words." Gai pleads to him as Naruto just looks at gai with a gentle smile.

"No problem Gai-sensei. He's forgiven. But as i said. I don't forgive twice and he better keep his mouth shut before it gets his arrogant ass killed." Naruto speaks getting Gai to nod as the other Rookies all look at one another scared out of their minds. Only to then tense up as Naruto looks their way before his eyes lock onto shino.

"Shino Aburame. . .How are the shuriken and Kunai holster treating you?" Naruto asks hoping to at least regain one of his previous friends.

"They are treating me well Soldier-San. I thank you for your generosity." Shino says bowing to him.

"Please don't bow. . .I don't deserve it. Also drop the formalities. Soldier is just fine. Now how are your kikaichu coming along? Are they hungry?" Naruto asks his oldest friend hoping he'll answer.

"They are fine Soldier. A little hungry but they refuse to eat any more of my chakra as it would be dangerous for me." Shino says as Naruto smiles happily seeing his chance.

"Let them out then. They can feast on my chakra. I have plenty to spare and i'm sure they'll love it's taste." Naruto says as Shino thinks for a minute as the other rookies stare in wonder at how he's so easily able to get Shino to speak when he was always so quiet during the academy.

"On one condition." Shino says getting Naruto to raise his eyebrow in wonder only to then remember and nod.

"What condition." Naruto asks already having his idea on what it is.

"My father wishes to speak with you about your "Hive" ability. He wishes to know more about it if you are willing to share it" Shino says and Naruto just chuckles a bit before looking Shino.

"I'll do you one better Shino. Just let your Kikachu feed on me. Keep quiet about it and follow me. I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised." Naruto says as He walks away from the group. Shino intrigued by this offer of doing better than telling his father about it decides it's logical to go and see why he is being so forthcoming and helpful. He looks to the others and nods at them before leaving following after Naruto.

"What the FUCK just happened?" Kiba states a bit stunned as Kurenai just rubs her head wondering if she could tell them. Looking to the other sensei's They nod in agreement as Kakashi sighs and also nods.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Neji. You all need to see something. . .It's about who Soldier is, What he has lost and what he believes. Neji, you need to see this the most as it should knock some sense into you." Kakashi says sternly as everyone looks to him a bit confused. Kurenai do you have that Portable computer Soldier supplied to the R and D department of the Village for production to the civilian populace?" Kakashi asks getting her to nod some and reach into her small bag pulling out a sealing scroll and unsealing the device turning it on.

"I have to say his family were very highly advanced to make things such as this. It's easy to use also. More so than the ones already sold and they're a lot cheaper and better made then Kizashi haruno stock. Do one of you have " Kurenai says before Kakashi pulls out the USB stopping her from continuing and plugs it into the device bringing up the video only to pause it.

"Tsunami . . .Bring everyone here trash cans, bags or anything that will hold the contents of our stomach. Please. . .We'll need them." Kakashi says sadly as when Tsunami hands everyone a waste basket or something to hold it all Kakashi hits play on the device and soon the show begins.

* * *

 **(With Naruto and Shino)**

* * *

Shino and Naruto are currently alone in the back while everyone else is currently watching what transpired in Hell with Naruto fighting with the Marines. Naruto turns around to face Shino and smiles some beneath his bandaged face.

"Let them out Shino please." Naruto says as Shino nods and his kikaichu immediately surround Naruto and begin siphoning his chakra away devouring it as it if was a drug. Shino is surprised beyond belief as they only got this way with one other person. Shino's eyes widen behind his shades as he speaks.

"N-Naruto?" Shino asks almost unable to be heard it was so low.

"Yup. . . Shino my friend. . .I'm sorry about the academy i couldn't let my guard down and i couldn't show mercy because of what i need accomplished. Can you forgive me?" Naruto asks as the Kikaichu continue to devour Naruto's addicting Chakra.

"Naruto-san. . .I forgive you. What happened Naruto? You just disappeared without notice. Without Provocation. . . without telling me." Shino says with a sad tone as he walks over to Naruto who then hugs him. Naruto returning the gesture to the stoic aburame.

"I'm sorry Shino. I couldn't tell anyone where i was going. The village would have never let me get as strong as i am now. I never would have been able to stop what's coming. I had to leave or i would have been killed by the civilians or by my own hand due to the abuse." Naruto confesses to Shino making his eyes widen.

"Naruto what do you mean you would have been killed. You're not making sense." Shino says getting naruto to smile and nod.

"Shino i'm the container of the 9 tailed fox that attacked Konoha 12 years ago. They see me as the fox in human form and attacked me every chance they got. I was tortured, Beaten, poisoned, set on fire, electrocuted, impaled, stabbed, blown up, hung, skinned alive, delimbed, attacked by animals and so much more. . . .all before i was 6. I only survived because of the Fox. Shino i had to leave or i would have died thanks to them abusing me like that and releasing the Kyuubi to attack once more. Or by me killing myself and letting the fox free myself." Naruto says as he looks at the floor as Shino instantly goes stiff hearing that. He had always wondered why naruto had so many bruises and injuries when he played with him when they were younger. In the three years he knew him Naruto became his best friend. Hearing this he just sighs knowing Naruto can sympathise with his clans burden. As they also house great beasts inside themselves. The kikaichu bugs would have run rampant and destroyed the whole village if they didn't house them in their bodies for them to feed on.

"Naruto . . I understand. I just can't believe you've gotten so strong. You must have been put through hell to achieve it." Shino responds as his Kikaichu return to him full as can be while naruto just chuckles darkly.

"You have no idea Shino. . .No idea." Naruto responds before looking at his long time friend.

"Shino . . .I will always have your back no matter what you know that right?" Naruto says getting Shino to nod happily before he hugs Naruto once again.

"Now onto doing you one better. Shino would you like to have my Hive ability?" Naruto asks getting Shino to look at him astonished before shaking his head.

"No Naruto that is something you were given by your new family. I couldn't ask you to give it to me simply because of our friendship." Shino responds getting Naruto to laugh a little bit.

"Shino, I'm the last of my kin. . .the last of the Marines in the elemental Nations. The good thing about that is the fact there's no one to tell me who i can and can not give my families abilities too. Besides, I want you to have this Hive ability. . . I was thinking of you when i created it." Naruto says shocking Shino as Naruto holds up a rather large Syringe filled with a deep crimson red substance with the picture of a Suzumebachi on it.

"Naruto . . .if you're certain that you want me to have it i'll take it with a smile on my face my friend." Shino says as Naruto smiles and nods.

"Of course shino no problem. Just please . . .Don't tell anyone who i really am. They need to think that I'm dead for just a little while longer. I'll let you know when the time to reveal myself comes. But until then just relax your body and be ready. This will be a real kick from a mule because your entire genetic code will be rewritten. Nothing will change besides the fact you have my hive ability. The best part is that you can breed children and they'll also unlock this ability after they turn maybe 6 or 7. Instead of it being an artificial blood line due to contract. . .Your family line will now have an actual Kekki Genkai based on my Hive ability." Naruto says as Shino holds out his hand and arm trusting Naruto completely. He nods for Naruto to give the okay only to regret the action for a moment as when the fluid is injected into him he drops to his knees and keeps quiet as Naruto is there with him assuring him all will be okay as his body convulses and twitches in agonizing pain.

Shino for his part is quiet as the process is taking place until the last part. He screams as loud as he possibly can in pure and utter agony as he feels as if his flesh is being drilled into in hundreds of places all at once scaring the shit out of all the wildlife around themselves while Naruto just assures him it's almost all over. Shino see's that his arms, legs and he can feel his chest and back are all covered in hundreds of holes as insects begin crawling under his flesh and through his bones before he clenches everything. Soon enough his chest, back and legs return to normal as his arms both turn a sickly greenish brown combination as if they were a constructed hive. Looking at it Shino smiles happily feeling the insects inside his flesh coming out seeing the massive Suzumebachi and others meeting with his Kikaichu as all the insects meet and integrate with each other. Shino is propped up onto his butt sitting upright as Naruto pulls out another syringe and injects Shino with it. Shino grunts at the sting only to feel his pain subside completely as Naruto smiles.

"Congratulations Shino, You're finaly a "Hive" Mind." Naruto says with a cheesy tone.

Shino for his part looks a bit pissed at Naruto only to then let slip one chuckle which then turns into rather boisterous laughter at the pun he made. Shino just sighs contently as Naruto stands up and Shino does the same only to wobble a bit due to exhaustion.

"Naruto . . .would you mind helping a friend reach the house to rest?" Shino asks completely trusting Naruto as Naruto smiles softly beneath his hidden face. Naruto just grabs Shino's arm and lays it over his shoulders before picking Shino up in a marine style carry laying him over his shoulders before Carrying him towards the house. Naruto smiles some as he begins to softly sing to himself unaware that shino is listening.

" _They've been preparing for some weeks now. For when the crucial moment comes. To take their refuge in the shelter. Let them prepare for what will come. They make the tea and sit there waiting. They're in the shelter feeling snug. Not blind to wait for absolution. Don't make a fuss just sit and wait. Can't believe all the lying all the screens are denying that the moments of truth have begun. Can't you see it on the TV don't believe them in the least. Now the days of our ending have begun! "_ Naruto speaks softly as Shino begins following with the beautiful tune Naruto is singing as he begins humming to it.

" _Say a prayer when it's all over. Survivors unite all as one. Got to try and help each other. Got the will to overcome. I can't believe all the lying the screens are denying that the moments of truth have begun. Can't you see it on the TV don't believe them in the least, Now the days of our ending have begun!_ "Naruto sings softly mostly to himself as he begins crying as this moment right now reminds him of how he lost Shino the first time before being sent back. How Shino after fighting with him against Madara had bled to death on his shoulders singing this very song together before he could reach Tsunade to get him help. Shino soon joins in on singing making Naruto surprised but happy his friend is still just that, His greatest friend and brother to join in on singing with him.

" _When they found them had their arms wrapped around each other. They drink the poison near by their clothes the day they mistook the earthquake for the fallout. Just another way the wild wind blows_ " Shino and Naruto sing together as Naruto smiles as they enter the house where the other teams are all there. Looking at them all he sees the point of the video where he drops to his knees crying as everyone looks at him astonished as they are all crying aswell in tune with the video. Kakashi ends the video there and looks to Naruto seeing Shino on his shoulders in that weird type of carry. Shino looks at the screen seeing Naruto drop to his knees and cry his eyes out Shino looks to Naruto when Kakashi ends the Video and Naruto just stares heatedly at Kakashi.

"Why did you show them that?" Naruto asks angry as he gently Lays shino down on the couch getting Kakashi to hold up his hand,

"I showed them Soldier. . .They needed to know just who you are and why what Neji did was wrong. Isn't that right Neji?" Kakashi says looking at the Hyuuga who is currently mind blown at what he had just witnessed. Someone like Soldier was also deemed trash just as he was but fighting fate he broke the chains that bound him and was able to forge his own destiny and change his fate to his own whim. Neji looks to Naruto with fear and regret as he just remains silent sweating bullets as Naruto speaks.

"Now you know i mean business when i tell you not to insult my culture, beliefs, my family or my way of life. Do it again and it'll be the last time." Soldier says getting Neji to flinch and nod rapidly before Naruto is hugged tightly by a very Frail and shaking form he see's is Ino.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with that Soldier. My father . . .Inoichi had told my mother and I that he would never be the same after walking your mind. I thought you had done something horrible to him and i was going to try and fight you but my tou-san yelled at me telling me to stay away from you if i mean any harm. You have suffered enough in your life time. He was so scared and frightened by what he saw he has nightmares about it. He was also just astonished you turned out as sane as you are considering . . . Now that i know what he knows i'm just sorry you've had no one since you were Six. " Ino says as she hugs Naruto tightly getting him to sigh some and hug her back gently before patting her back and letting her go.

"It's fine. It was years ago and i'm over it. I just want to move on with my life and have a family. . .restart the Marines in Konoha." Naruto says as he smiles a bit getting Sasuke to walk up. It was Clear he was also crying.

"Soldier. . I didn't see anyone in my clan die. I only got there after it was done and was forced into a genjutsu that showed my brother killing my mother and father once and i was rendered in a coma because of it. You truly are stronger then even an Uchiha Elite like myself to have not only witnessed their deaths but . . .fought alongside them till your very last breath. It is an honor to be fighting by your side soldier. I only hope you come to see me as a worthy comrade." Sasuke says shocking Naruto to the core even more as he isn't demanding anything. _"What fresh hell is this. Did Tou-sans arrival to train me really change things so much it turned Sasuke into what he was?"_ Naruto thinks to himself as Sasuke then shocks him again as he bows to him.

"Yeah whatever, Listen we have things to discuss and things to go over. Now everyone outside as i know for a fact that not everyone here will be able to sleep in this house. Come outside right now." Soldier says getting everyone including the Jounin to nod their heads and get everyone outside while Shino just stays put on Naruto's orders.

"Now then, This right here will prove to each and every one of you idiots that i can in fact use chakra. Hell my chakra is so potent and pure it's a wonder why i don't use it. And to answer that there's a saying. It's that the greatest masters of their trade never have to use what they mastered but only a sparse few times. I use my family's weapons and techniques because i'm not as well versed in them as Chakra. And before you all ask this will reveal my middle name." Naruto says as Kurenai and Kakashi both have their eyes widen as in the memories she saw he was only ever referred to as Croqvist which he himself has said was his last name.

Naruto quickly runs through a set of Hand Signs. Snake – Rat – Ox – Ram – Snake. When he ends it Kakashi's eyes widen immensely as Naruto shouts.

" _ **Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu"**_ (Wood style: Four Pillar House Jutsu) Suddenly a massive House erupts from the earth in the clearing next to Tazuna's house building and reinforcing itself into a massive two story building that was seen in the Video of Naruto's home. Looking at Naruto he smiled some and turns to look at the others.

"My middle name is Uzumaki while the last is Croqvist. Uzumaki are the true Heirs of the Rikudo Sennin. Ever wonder why Hashirama was the only Senju with Mokuton? It's because it was originally an Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai." Naruto explains as he laughs at their stupefied faces.

"Someone please hit me. I must be dreaming." Kiba says as Naruto only see's a chance to show it wasn't a fluke.

" _ **Mokuton: Shinpon Tsuru Yari no Jutsu"**_ (Wood Release: Judgement Vine Spears Jutsu.) He quickly makes the snake hand seal again feeling the spear head form in his hand as he throws his arm forward sending the large wooden spear head attached to a vine directly at Kiba impaling him in the chest making Kiba take a few steps back.

"GET OVER HERE!" Naruto yells as He yanks on the vine pulling it towards him along with Kiba who is currently on a path With Naruto as Naruto gives Kiba a jaw Shattering uppercut with his hand engulfed in Azure flames making Kiba fly into the air and land on the second Story balcony of the house he just manifested from his Mokuton unconscious.

"Now you're dreaming for sure bro" Naruto says with mirth as he laughs at Kiba while the others stare at him still in shock.

"Kami . . . Soldier you're just full of surprises aren't you?" Asuma says wondering just what His old man would say if this were to become common Knowledge and how the civilians will react to this child now that he shows to have the famed Shodiames Kekkei Genkai.

"Yeah well i had an amazing Sensei and Tou-san before he was murdered by demons. He taught me everything he knew. And when he couldn't teach me about my mother's side of the family and Chakra he had tried his best to understand and learn about it so he could teach me. I used to catch him up late into the night when i was younger talking with my mother about her blood lines and what i need to know and if she could either teach me or teach him so he could teach me. My father was. . . The best. You now have two of my names Jounin. You will soon have my name in full. The things that have happened within my time in the village have made me feel i can truly consider it a home." Naruto speaks getting Kakashi to look at Naruto who nods at him that this is his plan. Naruto leaving the area after his showing off takes a quick Glance back at everyone there. Jounin and Gennin all look on in Awe at what was just displayed and what they have witnessed. He doesn't see sadness in their eyes.

No he doesn't see sadness but determination. His training and time in hell when showed to them broke them of what they believe to be real and morphed it to show what life and reality is truly like. Life is never fair and there's never a fairy tale ending unless you yourself make one for yourself through blood sweat and tears. In the determined eyes of all his comrades he sees they will train. He sees they will get stronger and they will no longer hold back or hold onto tales of heroism and saving Damsels in distress. They will train to fight alongside Naruto and only hold hope that they can be seen as his equals in the battlefield. They all walk inside the building and pick out their rooms as Team 7 stays inside Tazuna's house to guard them incase Gato goes full retard and hires mercs to kill them all.

As Naruto wakes up at 4 Am again he's surprised to see that the Jounin and Gennin all are up at this hour with him asking to train with him. Naruto looks at every last one of them and smiles some. He'll turn some of them into soldiers and he knows this. He'll pick 6 to take with him to train in being Marines just as his Tousan did for him and 5 others. He needs them ready for the war that is to come and he happily agrees letting them know that they will hate his guts the entire time they are training.

Naruto smirks as he currently sits atop a tree watching as everyone is scrambling back and forth dodging his clones. Currently an army of over a thousand Clones is hidden everywhere popping out of nowhere and hunting down every member of the training stealthily only to then explode if they get close enough or take a hit. After only an hour of this 10 other gennin are currently in a smoking heap of bodies unconscious from not having survived the exercise in a sense and were piled like corpses as punishment till the exercise is over.

"Come on puke nuts you got this. Don't be a fairy and fight these bastards head on. Do it." Naruto says as Kurenai, Shino, Kakashi, Gai and Asuma are the only ones left in the exercise before a sudden pop is heard as they all turn around and see that in the middle of their circle is a naruto clone who detonates launching all 5 of them into a separate pile all by themselves as they pant.

"Alright good warm up everyone. On to the next training exercise. DUCK DODGE OR DIE!" Naruto says pulling out a rather unique Rifle. A Type 91 R.O.C. Close quarters Rifle in a special camouflage made specifically for night missions. He aims the weapon at the still tired Genning and opens fire at their feet sending them all up and scrambling off as he continues firing his weapon at them making the Jounin and Shino sweat drop when Choji is hit right in his asshole with one of the bullets. Said bullet being made entirely of rubber Making Choji squeal like a pig at he screams in pain that he was violated making Naruto laugh his ass off screaming.

"RIGHT UP MAIN STREET!" The sounds of the gun going off in more than one location shocks everyone as they realize Soldier had made even more clones than before for this exercise as they all begin to duck dodge and try to escape him. The exercise has gone on for 3 hours with everyone trying to survive his training all the while the real Naruto is just manically laughing his ass off hanging upside down in the middle of the air floating about casually as he slaps his knee.

"Jesus Tou-san now i see why you had so much fun with this training. It's great to watch it happen to someone else when your ass ain't on the line HAHAHA" Naruto says as he just sighs contently when feeling that more than enough of his clones were killed safely as Soon Shino appears from a Genjutsu with Kurenai on a tree top tackling the real Naruto out of the sky and landing on the floor ending the exercise making everyone drop onto their knees and hands tired from the ordeal.

"By Kami this training is hellish. And he's dumbed it down to where we'll survive it. His father used Live ammo and true explosives that would have killed him. . . This makes no sense." Sasuke says mostly to himself but everyone else agrees with him as they all soon hear a rather familiar voice speak up.

"Oh come now what fun is their in making sense?" Naruto speaks to everyone as soon the world around them bleeds into nothing turning into the red rocked fire filled landscape of hell as all the people in the training are set upon by monsters screaming in fear as a Hunter demon Leaps towards Sasuke only to explode in a burst of pink paint and Dye soaking him completely. Other demons all do the same only in varying colors and combinations leaving everyone in the circle Jounin and Gennin alike soaked and coated in different rainbow like colors as the world around them bleeds again to nothing before reverting back to what it was Revealing it was Kurenai who cast the _**"Hell Viewing Jutsu"**_ on them all as Naruto Henged some water balloons to look like demons. Both Naruto and Shino holding balloons filled with dyes and paints as Kurenai and Shino both chuckle with Naruto.

"Wow Soldier-Kun you were right. This stuff is fun when it isn't your ass on the line." Kurenai says with a smile on her face as her studen't cry generic anime tears with their heads down sad their own Sensei pranked them.

"listen up people that was a good job out there. You atleast survived the beginner training for today. We'll do this training again tomorrow at the same time at 0400 no exceptions. Now go relax and do whatever it is you want. I however am going to do my own training." Naruto says walking away from everyone in the clearing. Everyone shivering and shuddering at the hell they were put through as Choji nurses his sore butthole.

"That guy is crazy." Choji says while rubbing his butt.

"Yeah but you have to admit that it was pretty funny where he shot you." Kiba says jokingly as he laughs pointing at Choji.

"It wasn't funny it hurts. . . Talk to me when it stops hurting then maybe i'll agree with you." Choji says while thinking about it a bit realizing that it is kind of funny where he got shot and chuckles a bit remembering what Soldier said when he hit him there.

"Ha Main Street." Choji remarks as the Rookie 11 get up and sigh some before heading into tazuna's house to wait for their wounds to heal. This hellish Training goes on for 3 straight weeks as The teams Switch off on Guarding Tazuna at the bridge and his family at home. All the while Soldier goes off to train by himself secretly. The entire time he is training them it turns out this training is the same training his father put him through when he was 3 years old only with LIVE ammo. To most of the rookie 11 the Marines were fucking crazy. A fact Kiba voices once during a training session only to see Soldier appear before him with a manic looking smile on his face. Kiba thinking he fucked up is relieved to hear that Soldier merely Agrees with Kiba stating that Marines are quite insane. You have to be so you can survive the training and battles you're thrown head first into.

As time goes on Shino and Naruto spend a lot of time together training as Naruto shows him all the ins and outs of using the Hive ability he had been given as well as Naruto teaching him how to decrypt the files and runes himself so he can read the cryptic messages and instructions when on his down time or when the mission ends. Naruto just smiles telling Shino he'll happily give the Aburame exclusive rights to the Ability so long as they follow a set codes of conduct which Shino finds to be logical and reasonable. Shino will drop them by his Father before his meeting with Naruto.

Soon enough team 7 and Kakashi were all in the house for the first time ever all awake and ready to eat as Naruto walks out of the kitchen laying down a rather large feast of lobster, steak, crab, chicken and even a few local animals of wildlife with cooked , boiled, mashed and baked Potatoes even something he made called potato salad. Naruto had spent the entire day cooking it all for Tazuna's family and his team as a way of saying thanks for letting them stay in the house. Everyone is eating and conversing having a wonderful time. Inari who had been silent the entire time looking at these people just growls before finally breaking and he opens his mouth.

"How can you all just sit here like this. Gato will kill you all he's to strong." Inari says getting Kakashi to give him an Eyesmile.

"Oh i don't think so Inari trust me. Gato is nothing." Kakashi says as Inari just tears up and throws his food at Kakashi.

"How dare you say that. Gato has killed everyone who's stood up to him Including kaiza. None of you know what it's like to suffer." Inari yells getting everyone to stiffen up.

"Inari calm down now. They're here to help us and you yelling like that isn't helping." Tsunami says looking at her son a bit upset he would do this now.

"No i won't shut up they don't know what it's like to suffer. They live in a nice village protected from Gato cause he doesn't come after them. They have everything they could ever want. None of them know how to suffer and the one that made this crappy food sure doesn't know what suffering is. I can tell because of how happy his eyes are." Inari yells pointing to Naruto who just gently sets his eating utensils down.

Looking at Inari Naruto walks over and pats his head gently before leaving the house entirely. Tsunami and Tazuna go to ask if he's going to be alright only to in that instant hear a massive Demonic roar followed by a huge explosion and a hell of a lot of loud bangs making Inari wet himself in fear and Tsunami and Tazuna hit the deck as the fighting fades into the night and deeper into the Island. Tsunami and Tazuna both lift up when it all stops as Team 7 rises as well.

"What the fuck just happened?" Tazuna says as Kakashi sighs.

"Your son just made the biggest mistake of his life saying that Soldier has never suffered. It took Soldier a long time to get over what happened to his family and in one night your son just ruined it by calling his suffering worthless." Kakashi says getting Tazuna and Tsunami to gasp a bit.

"But he seems like the happiest little guy in the world. How could he have been put through any suffering?" Inari indignantly responds.

"Inari his suffering lasted every day for 8 years. I'm not going to show you what he suffered through. You'll have nightmares for the rest of your life. Just know that he fought alongside his family as they were slaughtered and murdered before his eyes. He didn't bitch and moan about it. He stood with his father and teachers as his entire clan. . .everyone he knew and loved were slaughtered, raped, eaten, beaten and killed. You're just lucky he decided to take his anger out in training rather than on you. I wouldn't be surprised that if we wake up tomorrow Gato and his entire army were slaughtered and their limbs were strewn about the entire village." Kakashi says as he looks at Inari pissed.

"B-But he . . .If that happened why is he so upbeat?" Inari contests.

"Because he finally started to accept the help he was given. He's strong. . .stronger than even our Hokage. But he kept his emotions hidden. He's barely started to get better since he's joined us almost 2 months ago. He hides his pain through his actions and you just sent him into his work persona. Last time that happened in the village the entire drug and slave trade cartels in Konoha were wiped out of existence. To find Soldier all we had to do was follow the bodies." Kakashi says with a saddened voice as he and team 7 go to their rooms certain they won't see Soldier till he's ready to come back.

A short time later in the early morning a figure is seen walking into Tazuna's house. The figure is seen wearing a simple navy blue zip up hoodie, black dress pants and his mouth and nose hidden by a special sleeve attached to the Hoodie leaving his green eyes open for all to see. The man is wearing normal leather steel toe boots sitting on Tazuna's couch Lotus style with one of the Laptops in front of him Simply typing away as his hands are covered with simple black and gray leather thread combo gloves. The man just seems to not be paying attention as he's off in his own little world staring at the screen of the computer in front of him.

Soon enough the Shinobi inside Tazuna's house wake. Kakashi walks downstairs on his way to the Kitchen only to stop as he turns his head seeing the man that entered earlier. Still sitting in the same position typing away on the portable computer. Kakashi gets on alert as this man just seemingly walked in and got passed every last Jounin and Gennin in the area. Looking at him Kakashi takes a step forward and talks to him.

"Excuse me, You shouldn't be" Kakashi says only to realize he frightened the man as soon the Male in the hoodie turns his surprised gaze towards Kakashi and leaps behind the couch's arm closest to him and fortunately, also the Corner. In this action Kakashi is confused as he takes a step forward seeing the man before him cowering trying to hide behind his own arms.

"Uh relax? I'm not really going to hurt you but you shouldn't be here. It's not safe." Kakashi says taking another step towards the man only to have him throw his right arm forward while twisting and twirling his fingers. Kakashi soon finds himself stopped in his tracks as his entire body spikes in pain seeing thin hairline like cuts surrounding his body as he's slowly and carefully lifted into the air and has his limbs pinned outward. The male looking at Kakashi still in fear as his index and pinky fingers are currently pointing towards him.

Kakashi looking at this just sighs at being caught like this. He can't make a move as anytime he does it causes him extreme pain while causing blood to spurt from a new or deeper wound. Sakura and Sasuke both come down stairs thinking that the slight noise they heard was Naruto knocking kakashi onto his ass walk downstairs.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei what did Soldier. . . .You're not soldier" Sasuke Uchiha says as he charges forward only to get caught much the same as kakashi. Sakura racing away screaming only to also have her legged grabbed by a seemingly invisible force as she is dragged towards the cowering male. The scream attracting the other teams who immediately race into the house spotting the male with the trapped gennin and Sensei.

"Kakashi status?" Asuma asks as he takes out his Combat knives ready to kill the one holding them.

"Stop you guys. . .We can't risk losing them. Nobody move." Kurenai says as Neji ignores the order and charges forward. The man sitting in the corner still scared just throws his left hand outwards and flicking, snapping and twisting his fingers catches Neji in a very compromising position. Lucky enough the Hyuuga are flexible so the way Neji's feet are now resting next to his ears as his own ass is pinned on top of his head with his arms stretched out towards the direction he came from. Blood leaking out of hairline cuts in his skin same with the others he has trapped.

"Please sir just calm down. This is all a misunderstanding. You don't have to be afraid. Look you just came into the wrong house. No one is dead, Injured sure but nothing serious has happened please just let us go and we can let you walk away alright?" Kakashi says as The man shakes his head frantically as he takes his left hand and begins bashing it softly against his own head shaking it back and forth hard. Asuma and his team thinking this is an opportunity charge forward only to all get caught in very much the same way the others did as both the man's hands are in use this time as he waves his hands around and twists his body in tune as if dancing only to stop as he resumes his spot in the corner behind the arm of the couch with his arms crossed into an X pattern . Small gleams of light passing onto what was once near invisible. Hair thin small wire threads are spread out just like crossing multiple spider webs. Asuma trapped in a very awkward position as Shikamaru just gained a tick mark over his head.

"This is just way to troublesome." He speaks getting asuma to nod in agreement. Their position is the most sexual in nature as shikamaru's right arm is pulled beneath his waist and groin towards his back with his left leg in the air resting on Asuma's shoulder with his left arm wrapped around Asuma's waist. Connecting Asuma's left hand to Shikamaru's has Asuma with his left arm bent and pinning Shikamaru's leg to where it is as the threads make Asuma's right hand wrap around his own back and just underneath his ass with wires threading through and wrapping around Shikamaru's neck making it seem like he and Shikamaru are in a very very active love making session.

"You're telling me Shikamaru. . .let's keep this between us okay?" Asuma says trying to lighten the mood. Kurenai, Her team, TenTen, Lee and Gai all stay back keeping Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna safe from whatever the mystery man has planned not knowing what he was here for.

"Please sir. . My name is Kurenai Yuuhi . .. please can you tell me what you're here for?" Kurenai says as Calmly as she can. Her voice seeming to get the man to look out from his position and stare at her a bit worried.

"Sir we mean you no harm please just calm down." Kurenai says as the male hides again and shakes his head staying silent never once speaking. Soon enough the front door opens up revealing Soldier in front of everyone as he steps forward.

"What in Gods name is going on . . . in." Naruto says as he stops when seeing what position Shikamaru and Asuma are in.

"The fuck is wrong with you two ass maggots? If you're going to do that get a room." Naruto screams at Asuma.

"We're in a room" Asuma says rather snidly to piss soldier off.

"Well then lose some weight." Naruto quips before he looks over at the situation as his eyes widen to dinner plates as he races forward.

"GHOUL YOU'RE ALIVE!" Naruto screams as he barrels through the the others dodging and sliding through the threads expertly as if he was dancing getting the now identified man to immediately stand up and bring Naruto into a very VERY tight hug. Who then returns it in the same intensity.

"Jesus fucking christ Ghoul i never thought i'd see anyone from the clan again. I thought i was the only survivor." Naruto speaks happy to see one of his fellow marines.

"Who the fuck is that guy Soldier?" Sasuke says a bit curious as to how he is able to gain Naruto's attention so much while he an Uchiha was cast aside.

"He's a Marine you brain dead bastard." Naruto speaks getting everyone to gasp looking towards the previously cowering man who is currently holding onto Naruto rather tightly.

"It's okay Ghoul i'm here brother. No one left behind right?" Naruto speaks as Ghoul nods softly only to softly hold out his hand to the man in front of him.

Naruto knowing what's coming grabs hold of Ghouls hand and shakes it a few times before tightening the grip and bringing it up before getting his finger in a gun position. Ghoul soon follows making his own and He and Naruto meet the thumbs together forming a W.

The now identified Ghoul just tears up and hugs Naruto again before pointing towards the trapped teams and cowering once again as Naruto chuckles.

"It's okay Ghoul don't worry. Just let them go. They won't attack you. Cause if they do i'll fucking murder them" Naruto says looking to everyone as seriously as he can making everyone flinch at the tone.

Ghoul looks to Naruto and Naruto looks to Ghoul. Looking in Naruto's eyes Ghoul just flicks his right and left wrist to the side suddenly before bringing his arms up and down in a rather quick wave. The action easing up all the wires dropping the trapped people on the floor as the wires retreat into Ghouls gloves. Ghoul then proceeds to grab hold of his head and shake back and forth before getting Grabbed by Naruto and getting his back rubbed.

"Soldier. . .who the fuck is this?" Asuma asks a bit pissed off he was put into such a position.

"This my friends is Ghoul. . . The strongest Marine in the clan even stronger than myself." Naruto speaks as Ghoul just gets back onto the couch wearily going back to typing up on his Laptop soon calming down as his eyes go from frightening to dull.

"That . . .Weakling is the strongest Marine? How he's a fucking pussy. He broke down like a bitch and was cowering for the better part of an hour." Sasuke says smugly looking at Ghoul who's now ignoring everything around him.

"Sasuke, Shut up before i gut you like a trout and feed Ghoul you're worthless remains." Naruto speaks getting Sasuke to shut up instantly.

"Ghoul is the strongest Marine in my clan. Stronger than me not due to strength or having no fear. No he has many fears unlike most Marines but despite his many fears he nuts the fuck up and fought side by side with every last Marine he could to ensure they are safe not letting that handicap of fear stop him. Marines are taught that Courage is not the absence of fear. But the measure of how far you're willing to go in spite of it. He's also an Antisocial, Introverted Apathetic Nihilist who believes in the power of god." Naruto says as he sits down by Ghoul who looks at him and just smiles softly.

"I'm sorry i left you behind Ghoul. . . I looked around for days in the clan's area but i couldn't find anything or anyone even after searching high or low for anything. I assumed you and everyone else died." Naruto speaks getting Ghoul to just point to his laptop.

"You were working on your laptop and had your wire traps set up so that when something came for you, you would know and slice them to cold cuts am i right?" Naruto asks getting Ghoul to just nod.

"Well. . . that explains the pile. Can you ever forgive me Ghoul?" Naruto asks getting Ghoul to pat his closed fist over his heart twice with a nod.

"Good i don't think i could stand having another Marine hate me." Naruto says as Kakashi steps forward.

"Soldier what do you mean by he's an Antisocial, Introverted, Apathetic Nihilist?" Kakashi asks wondering just what the hell that would mean.

"It means he doesn't do well meeting groups of people. Especially large ones like you cavulcade of fuckups over here. He doesn't like NEW people unless slowly introduced to them over time. Kurenai you were the only one to introduce yourself so it's why he almost responded to you. If he gets to know someone he accepts them into his inner circle. Once that happens you'll never want to be anywhere else because his circle is something that is very special and no matter what he'll do whatever it takes to make those in his close circle happy. Apathetic means he literally gives no shits about what happens to himself so long as things go according to plan. Which with him always happens. He's a one man Marine slayer this one. And you can research what Nihilism is later on your own." Naruto says as Ghoul just looks at Naruto.

"How long you been dead soldier?" Naruto jokes to Ghoul who just looks back at him underneath his hidden face with a soft smile who then shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah thought so. . . . How'd you find me?" Naruto tilts his head to the side as Ghoul just looks at him.

"Ah true. . .Well still it's amazing to have you here with me Ghoul. Listen there's someone i want you to meet. His name is Shino aburame. He's the one wearing those shades with the jacket that's covering most of his face." Naruto says pointing to Shino who waves at Ghoul.

Ghoul looks towards Shino and sees the Hive flowing through him as he looks to Naruto who nods at him.

"Yes i did Ghoul and don't worry . . .With my life." Naruto says cryptically as Ghoul stands up and walks towards Shino aburame. The stoic shinobi just looking into Ghouls eyes as they both share a few traits. Ghoul hugs Shino who hugs him back and Ghoul lets Shino go before sitting on the couch once again typing up on his Laptop.

"Holy shit Shino. . . .it took me a 2 years to get a hug from this undead looking bastard and you just get one right off the bat. Fucking lucky asshole." Naruto says a bit confused as Shino shrugs his shoulders.

"We understand each other i guess. Our eyes told each other enough about ourselves. That's all it really takes for people like us. Naruto . . . is Ghoul plagued by something?" Shino asks and whispers the last part to him in a bit worry for someone who could potentially be a new friend.

"Yes he is. . . So many voices bounce around in his head. Some tell him he'd be better off dead. He can't shake the urge when madness calls. Others are the very voices of hell which affect all Marines when in Hell after we die. Unfortunately for Ghoul those very voices plague him even while he lives. He's able to fight them off and keep sane. But it takes a MASSIVE toll on his mental health. So much so it's rendered him completely mute. If you ever hear him speak, and i mean ever. Even if it's a simple "Hi" or "Hello" He's let the madness take him." Naruto speaks getting Ghoul to look down as he grips his head and shakes his head rapidly with his eyes scattering back and forth looking around as if trying to find something.

"It's what's made him apathetic. Those voices tell him to kill, to devour his fallen enemies alive or dead. To rape, pillage and spread the taint of the fallen titan." Naruto speaks gently looking at Ghoul who stares up at Naruto. Ghoul then points to the Laptop and starts typing bringing up a very detailed map of Gato's compound pointing to certain locations with one hand while drawing on a napkin with another.

"Jesus Ghoul you scouted Gato's mansion by yourself? How'd you do it?" Naruto asks turning to Ghoul who's looking at him with eyes basically saying "really?" and Naruto just rubs the back of his head.

"Right sorry bro. I forgot you're our best stealth operative besides myself." Naruto speaks with a chuckle getting Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma all to look over the map and what was written on the napkin which were times for start and ends of Guard shifts.

"Wow Ghoul this is amazing. Not even our greatest infiltration and assassin expert could get details like this without being noticed. How'd you do it?" Kurenai asks Ghoul who then freezes up and grabs hold of both sides of his head and pulls his legs directly into himself. He just rocks back and forth before shaking his head and looking towards Kurenai then to Naruto. Naruto for his part just Gives him a smile and a half nod getting Ghoul to calm down. Ghoul looks at Kurenai once again and pats the seat next to him for her to sit. When she does Ghoul just points to the front gate then follows along a path to the front door leading inside the building. From here he just pokes the napkin then the southernmost wall closest to the receptionist desk.

"Okay so what you're telling me is that you just walked into Gato's private complex through the front gate and entrance. Went to the receptionist and posted behind her were Guard start and end shifts for the next 2 weeks?" Kurenai asks getting Ghoul to nod before bringing up a file on the laptop showing it to everyone reminding them that he's a business Tycoon and not a Drug lord.

"So because his main base of operations is his own workplace building simply fortified with more guards. . . " Kurenai starts only for Kakashi to finish.

"He posts all guard duties for his new hires since they're thugs and bandits and don't really know how to remember orders. But mostly because it's illegal to not have a secondary posted time schedule somewhere that all future or previous employees may have easy access too." Kakashi says slapping himself in the face at how stupid he and everyone else was.

"Ghoul you beautiful mute bastard. With this we know what's going on with his main headquarters. After we settle things at the bridge we'll be able to infiltrate his office and confiscate everything he's stolen." Naruto says getting Ghoul to nod as he looks to Naruto who smiles.

"Ghoul you don't even have to ask. Of course you can come to the bridge with us today. Asuma and Gai's teams are going to be here to watch Tsunami and Inari. So it won't be too big a group." Naruto speaks getting Ghoul to nod happily.

"Ghoul . . .i'm really happy you're here brother." Naruto says only to get hugged by Ghoul.

"Ha thanks ghoul that means a lot." Naruto speaks getting Ghoul to let go as he stands up fully. Everyone there freaks out a bit as when Ghoul does stand up he towers over everyone else at 7 feet 2 inches tall. Ghoul then looks at Naruto who points upstairs.

"Second door to the right. You wearing your usual gear?" Naruto asks getting Ghoul to shake his head only once before rubbing his head and closing his eyes.

"Then you might want this." Naruto says pulling out a rather simple weapon. A rather fat and very thin blade only 3 feet long including the handle everyone knows is called a Machete. Naruto tosses it to Ghoul who catches it. Once he does the blade erupts in a slight reddened fog. The fog soon dissipates into Ghoul who breaths deep before heading upstairs to the shower.

"Must feel great to be whole again." Naruto says with a chuckle as everyone hears the shower turn on.

"Soldier are you sure it's a good idea bringing someone like . . .That with us?" Kakashi asks a bit confused at what this Ghoul will bring to them.

"Kakashi, Never doubt me and never doubt Ghoul. Ghoul is a very . . . eccentric Marine. He frightens easily because of his mental instability brought on by the voices of hell plaguing him. But despite those fears he's always at whatever marines back he's assigned to. Never leaving them behind. I was sent on a fucking suicide mission at the age of 5 before my clan was murdered. Ghoul was on another assignment that he accomplished by himself and was debriefed about where i had gone saying i needed back up and since he was the only unit close enough he was to provide me with aid. I was surrounded by 54 Kumo Jounin all of them firing their strongest attacks at me. When ghoul got there you know what he did?" Naruto sks as Kakashi and the others all shake their heads except sasuke who scoffs.

"Pissed himself with fear and hid in a hole?" Sasuke asks getting Naruto to chuckle darkly.

"Funny, but no sasuke. Ghoul found me face down in a ditch taking cover and freed the beast. He let the voices take over and he disappeared in a green fog walking away from me. A short time after the Jounin were screaming their heads off as Ghoul himself took his Machete and began hacking away at them. When he lost it he pursued them bare handed and beat them all to death taking bolts of lightning, Blasts of fire and even faced off against powerful water techniques that tore his body wide open. He killed each and every one of them leaving only 1 jounin alive before heading to pick me up and take me home. He was struck in back right through the left side of his body with the most powerful lightning technique i had ever seen. It left a full hole in his chest the size of a man's fist. Ghoul fell to the floor dead on his back. But when he lay motionless on the floor a bolt of lightning struck him from the clearest and bluest sky ever. His entire body was covered with lightning for a brief moment and he sat back up as if the Yami herself denied him entry to hell and made him resurrect. He stood up and grabbed the Jounin by the chest and waist lifted him into the air and slammed him on his bent knee snapping the Jounins spine completely in half. He didn't end there. He tossed the body up and grabbed him by his now broken back and one of his legs before slamming him back down on his knee TEARING HIM IN TWO!" Naruto screams at Sasuke who swallowed rather hard.

"He tossed the broken dead body aside as if it was garbage and he picked me up like i was a fuckin princess and carried my broken near dead ass back home to our tribal lands. That was 600 miles away from where my battle took place. Despite his fear. . . .despite his frail nature Ghoul is a United States Marine. And he will sure as hell fight like one. I believe you've had the glorious chance to fight me if i recall. And how exactly did that go for you?" Naruto asks getting Sasuke to shut up as all the Jounins eyes widen in fear. They all knew of the kumo border massacre. It was as if a wild demon tore through them all without mercy.

"Ghoul has survived far more injuries than any other Marine. Honestly Ghoul even knows about a tantine we had going about our Marine Deadpool on who would die on a mission. Ghouls name wasn't even on that list since no matter what wounds he sustains he always gets back up again. I've seen him get his liver crushed inside his body and ripped out by a fellow Marine in training who was training his Winter's Fury abilities. The ability froze the bloody useless organ into a very deadly ice spear which was then impaled into Ghouls face. Ghoul after just a momentary lapse of death sat right back up made that marine shit himself in fear and pass out. Ghoul instead of finishing the death fight picked the marine up and carried him to the showers so he could get himself cleaned up. He doesn't kill unless he feels it's for the defense of a Marine's life or to protect those he finds Innocent. And he never . . .NEVER! Turns his back on a fellow soldier no matter what. He's coming with us. That's final." Naruto speaks seriously getting Sasuke to nod before looking up at the ceiling where the shower is going on.

"Naruto Ghoul seems like a very Gentle soul. . . Aren't there other avenues for your people to pursue in the ways of work and dreams?" Kurenai asks wondering how someone like Ghoul could have been in the marines.

"Of course Kurenai. He wanted to be a computer programmer and game maker. But i was his friend. His only friend. When he heard i was going into the Marines he joined up to see that no matter what i'd be safe. Even a gentle soul such as him is sent through our training in the begining to ensure that everyone can fight. He gave up his dreams for a short while to ensure my safety and during training everyone said he'd be the one to die first. Fuck weren't they surprised." Naruto says chuckling at the memories.

"Alright then . . .well that's enough remembering. When Ghoul gets back down here we're all to head to the bridge with Tazuna to oversee it's construction for hopefully the last time." Kakashi says looking at Tazuna who nods.

"So long as nothing blows up or destroys parts of the bridge then yes it will be the last day we're working on it." Tazuna speaks drinking some more sake as Ghoul walks down the staircase. His new suit showing torn blue jeans with the same boots. On his chest is a simple dirty grey undershirt that's above a black undershirt with a deep olive green jacket on over that open in the middle. Cuts and tears in the undershirts begin revealing his rather pale skin but also revealing his rather large toned muscles. His hands still have gloves but these are now solid black leather. Resting upon his neck is metal chain necklace with one section leading down towards his chest. Upon his face is a rather strange metal mask that covers his entire head showing that his head is in fact shaved. The metal mask is tinted a cream color with slight tan showing age of the material. On it's face are what seem like Divot holes showing only black that litter the mask with one red painted bar just above the eyeholes in a very obtuse curve with two red marks just under the eyes. The eyeholes are just as dark as the other divot holes within the mask. Everyone looking at Ghoul now understand just why he was given that name.

"Jesus Ghoul . . . No fucking around this time huh? Going in full tilt?" Naruto jokes as Ghoul just turns to look at him silently. Ghoul just stares at his comrade silently knowing that they are the last two Marines. He will protect his brother, No matter the dangers Even if it means giving into the madness for his strength.

"I see. . . Well Ghoul let's go. I'll take point you bring up the rear." Naruto says as Ghoul just walks towards the staircase once more disappearing in a green mist that forms behind him.

"Soldier, how do we keep Ghoul from eating us?" Shino says jokingly getting Naruto to laugh.

"Oh there's no way to stop him if he decides to eat you. If he wants to eat you. You're lunch. Plain and simple." Naruto says walking to the bridge with the others. When everyone leaves the house and Kakashi is in the back of a diamond formation to protect Tazuna Ghoul appears from the greenish mist once again silently just behind Kakashi never once alerting the Cycloptic Jounin.

As everyone approaches the bridge something is wrong the entire bridge is covered in mist and screaming can be heard inside of it. Everyone stops dead as Tazuna races forward and picks up an injured bridge worker.

"Saito, What the hell happened here?" Tazuna asks as Kurenai and Kakashi both stand at the ready.

"It was awful. Gato is here, He attacked the bridge with an army of mercenaries. Bandits were everywhere killing and taking everything. You have to leave Tazuna they're going to " Saito says before screams are heard as everyone turns and looks at the charging Bandits.

"KUSO! Everyone get ready we have a fight on our hands." Kakashi says as the bandits race forward only to see Ghoul appear from the mist with Naruto beside him. Ghoul takes his Machete out and begins hacking and slashing away at the bandits slicing them clean in half in many different ways. Even going so far to charge forwards with a devastating right hook so hard it launches a bandit's head clean off his body. Naruto on the other hand is in the middle of Unloading his weapons into the Bandits racing towards the others and pulling out his own Combat knife to hack and slice away at the bandits.

Kakashi looks over to his Genin and Kurenai's seeing they're a bit freaked out at what they are seeing before he nods to himself.

"Everyone get ready. We have to protect Tazuna and the others if any of those bandits get passed Ghoul and Soldier." Kakashi says as Shino nods to himself and has his new Hive spread out in rather thick clouds laying traps in front of them having learned it from Naruto.

Hinata and Kiba both nod as Akamaru just whimpers a tad before barking in the affirmative and having Sakura hide behind them as Sasuke gets by Shino with a simple Hn as a response. Kurenai and Kakashi both take up defensive stances in front of and behind Tazuna keeping an eye out for ambushes.

Naruto and Ghoul are currently just walking forward through the bandits killing off as many as they can in process. Ghoul silently disappearing in his mist and reappearing only to slash and hack away at bandits or when he loses his machete beating them into submission bare handedly never once switching to his side arms or main weaponry. Ghoul sees Naruto having a rather good time before he a large club comes down and strikes Naruto in the head knocking him into the floor. Ghoul sees red and charges forward slamming a right hook into the man dropping him to the floor only to pick him up and punch him in the face again crushing the man's skull making all the bone shards impale his brain killing him and launching him backwards into a group of other bandits knocking them onto their backs. Ghoul leans over and picks up Naruto getting him to his feet only to have a bandit ram a Tanto deep into his jugular and Carotid Artery. Ghoul merely back hands that particular bandit so hard it snaps the bandits neck twisting his head all the way around to face backwards.

Soon the bandits all stop fighting as Clapping is heard echoing through the area. The bandits spread apart revealing Gato standing their with two strange men in cloaks with red clouds while wearing straw hats with tassels. In Front of them is Raiga Kurosuki who's smirking rather condescendingly at them all as the mist clears up showing the devastation around them. Kurenai and her team including Sakura and Sasuke all vomit at the state the dead are left in. Especially the pile Ghoul accumulated. They're mostly mangled and disfigured in the most brutal of ways while others are hacked to bits barely identifiable. Seeing everyone stop they find Gato infront of everyone with the strange men behind him and Raiga to his left.

"So these bandits weren't even enough to stop two Shinobi from Konoha? Pathetic. At Least i always have my plan B." Gato says smirking.

"Itachi who's the one with the Machete? I don't recall the orders or intel including that guy." The now Identified man merely shrugs his shoulders as they walk towards the others.

"I don't know Kisame but this will be a perfect test for our new recruit Raiga here. I saw everything that Mask wearing Maniac did in the mist. He's strong. . .If raiga can beat him then he will be able to join us." Itachi says as the identified Kisame nods.

"Well who cares. Just as long as i can shave him to ribbons with Samehada i don't care." Kisame says as he looks the 7 foot tall monster in the face only seeing the strange mask.

"Shut up the both of you. I'm not paying you to chit chat i'm paying you to kill them all and destroy this bridge. " Gato screams as Kisame and Itachi nod to themselves.

"Kisame go to Kakashi and the others. Leave my idiot brother Sasuke alive but make sure he's unconscious the whole fight. Keep Kakashi and the others busy but don't kill them. I'll deal with the one in the bingo book Dubbed "The Soldier" After all Leader-sama wants him to join us. Raiga your test to be admitted into training before joining the Akatsuki is to kill the one in the strange mask." Itachi says while Kisame knows not to kill Tazuna either as Pein also needs the bridge completed. While Kisame races passed Naruto who Stops Ghoul from going after him saying Kakashi and the others will handle it. Raiga pulls out two normal Katanas as he stares down the taller then Kisame Mask wearing man.

"Of course i'll take care of him. I'll give him a grand funeral." Raiga says as him and Itachi both head forward and meet Ghoul and Naruto face to face.

"Soldier i wish not to fight merely speak with you, Alone. Raiga do it." Itachi says as Raiga flies through hand signs before yelling out.

 _ **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**_ (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile) Raiga throws his arms forward sending a water dragon at Ghoul who takes the hit head on and is only pushed back a few dozen feet with Raiga racing after them.

"You know that man just signed his own death warrant right?" Naruto says to Itachi who just shrugs his Shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. I just wish to talk to you." Itachi says looking at him as Naruto raised an eyebrow beneath the bandages covering his entire head while his red sunglasses tilt downwards showing his different colored eyes.

"What about inbred?" Naruto responds getting Itachi's eyes to Narrow before he just sighs.

"Leader-sama wishes to extend an Invitation to join our Organization known as Akatsuki. We were sent here not to destroy the bridge or kill Tazuna but to test our newest recruit Raiga and to Invite you to join. If you refuse Leader-sama is prepared to merely allow you to walk away so long as you swear to not reveal our existence to anyone. He knows that i am not strong enough to beat you and neither is Kisame. Even Leader-sama would have trouble fighting the Sandaime Hokage, His son Asuma, Maito gai at full gate release and Kakashi Hatake. But you took them down like Gennin." Itachi says as Naruto looks into Itachi's eyes seeing he's telling the truth.

"I have to decline your offer to join Akatsuki Itachi. Not for the reasons you think though. I will not reveal its existence either. Not till you yourself tell Jiraiya about it when you report to him after the chuunin exams." Naruto says getting Itachi on guard as he looks Naruto in the eyes.

"I have my sources Itachi. I also know the real reason behind the Uchiha Massacre. You bear a burden not seen since my father ages ago. Don't worry i won't reveal that either. Also Sasuke seems to have gotten help for his trauma. He's getting stronger under me as i teach him. Tell your leader Pein that i decline the offer with regret." Naruto says as Itachi nods to him.

"Sure Soldier. Shall we watch the fight between our newest Recruit?" Itachi asks only to get Naruto to nod.

"Of course, It'll be fun watching Ghoul kill that weak ass idiot." Naruto says turning to look at Ghoul who's currently holding onto Raiga's hands having both Katanas in his chest and exiting outside his body from the back taking a blow to the heart meant for Kurenai.

"Well seems like Raiga completed his Task. So has Kisame." Itachi says only to hear Soldier laugh when he sees all the Genin knocked unconscious while Kakashi is fighting Kisame alone.

"I don't think so Itachi. Ghoul is unkillable. There's a reason we marines never had him in our Tantine deadpool." Naruto says as he looks to Ghoul ending the conversation right there.

 **(Ghoul and Raiga minutes earlier. Que song: Let The Madness Begin by Fozzy)**

Ghoul is standing firm against the water dragon as he's pushed back by the one named Raiga. He looks to Naruto seeing he's only speaking with the man knowing he can read the body language showing he isn't going to fight. With that in mind Ghoul firms up and stands tall against the smaller man before him.

"So what kind of funeral do you want. Open casket or maybe . . .Closed Casket." Raiga asks wondering how he's going to kill him.

Ghoul merely looks Raiga in the eyes and reaches up to his neck and grabs the Tanto sticking out of it. He rips it from his body and tosses it aside taking a step forward staring Raiga down.

"Closed it is." Raiga yells happily as he charges Ghoul only to get a massive boot to the chest sending him flying back. Ghoul races forward and thrust punches Raiga in the head three times before picking him up by the neck strangling him hard before twisting his hand and a very loud Snap is heard before Ghoul slams Raiga into the floor by throwing him.

Raiga stands up uneasily as He charges forward Slashing away at Ghoul with his Katana's cutting into Ghoul who is merely pushed back slightly. As Raiga goes to slice into Ghouls neck a large bolt of lightning strikes Ghoul dead on covering his entire body in it shocking Raiga as his final hit lands in Ghouls shoulder launching him backwards. Ghoul leaps into the air and slams his hands down into Raigas head making Raiga slam face first into the bridge and bounce into the air rather high as Ghoul grabs Raiga's ankles and slams him face first into the ground making him bounce again as blood gushes from his wounds only to have a devastating uppercut land on his chin and jaw launching him backwards screaming in the air as he lands face first on the ground after a few backflips.

Ghoul silently leans forward tilting his head to the left and to the right examining Raiga before righting himself up as Raiga stands up tall and growls at this thing in front of him.

"You bastard. JUST DIE ALREADY!" Raiga screams charging forward hacking away at Ghoul impaling and slicing at his flesh. Ghoul just getting pushed back once again as Raiga mixes in a few punches and kicks with his Katana strikes causing fair amounts of damage to Ghoul as he is soon impaled in the stomach with both Raiga's Katanas before being lifted into the air and Raiga screaming.

 _ **"Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu"**_ (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder.) Raiga yells as Ghouls entire body is electrocuted to the point you can even see his bones in flashes of light before a small explosion is heard launching Ghoul off the Katana's as Raiga smirks happily that he finally killed Ghoul. Only for Ghoul to stand up once more shocking everyone as Ghoul disappears in his green fog and reappears behind Raiga only to lift him into the air by his shoulder with one hand before slamming his fist inside Raigas gut impaling him with his outstretched fingers. He pulls out taking some blood with him before curling his right hand into a fist and punching Raiga hard in the face breaking his nose and sending him flying backwards towards Kurenai and the others.

"Kami, fucking Damnit. WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Raiga screams as he gets up before looking behind himself seeing Kurenai standing defensively behind Kakashi as Kakashi himself is fighting Kisame. Raiga smiles and uses a Shunshin to appear before Kurenai.

"If i can't kill you i'll kill her." Raiga yells as he brings his Katana's down behind Kurenai to impale her in the back through the heart. In that instant Kurenai turns and sees Raiga poised to stroke. At that moment in time she sees her life flash before her eyes before Ghoul appears in his trademark mist and takes the blow through his chest and heart grabbing Raiga's arms keeping him pinned so he can't push any farther. Kurenai taking this chance immediately jumps away leaving Ghoul to his fate before she regains her senses and calls out in worry.

"GHOUL NO!" Ghoul's hands soon go limp as Raiga pushes his Katana's deeper into Ghouls heart before ripping them out of him having Ghoul fall onto his back in front of Raiga.

"Well looks like that did it huh? Haha you were a tough fight but in the end i win" Raiga brags only to soon see a large bolt of lightning from the sky smash down into Ghouls motionless body shocking it rather extensively.

That instant Ghoul leans his top half up rather quickly looking to Raiga pissed off. Ghoul stands up once more as Raiga takes a step back in fear. Ghoul grabs his jaw with his right hand and the top of his head with his left hand before twisting his hands towards each other causing a very loud snap to be heard as Ghoul points his left hand forward towards Raiga.

Raiga begins freaking out and begins flying through Hand Seals to use another Jutsu only to stop midway. Ghoul had pulled out his Machete from his hiding spot and rammed it inside Raiga's stomach hard impaling him clean through halfway. He pulls the blade out a bit before shoving it inside completely as he pulls Raiga towards him. Ghoul stares Raiga in the eyes as he then twists the Machete as it's inside Raiga before pulling his hand upwards slicing cleanly through Raiga upwards Splitting his top half in two before having his Machete wielding hand lay at his side.

Ghoul lets go of Raiga's corpse as it falls backwards splatting on the bridge forming a Y as it lay their. Ghoul looks towards Kisame as the Sharkman was above Kakashi. Having seen that he's now being targeted Kisame stops his attack and shunshins back to Itachi's side a bit freaked out at the giant man's actions.

Naruto smirks looking to Itachi as Ghoul walks away from the corpse of Raiga into green shrouding mist only to appear once again at Naruto's side staring both Akatsuki members down.

 **(Que song: Let The Madness Begin, end)**

"Told you Inbred. You can't stop a marine. Especially Ghoul." Naruto speaks as Ghoul just stares them both down behind his mask getting both members of Akatsuki to pale as they find out Ghoul is a Marine just as he is.

"Well then, Soldier the offer still stands and If you want you may bring Ghoul with you to be your partner. Until then. . . We'll be watching you." Itachi says as both he and Kisame disappear via Raven Shushin. Gato is left defenseless as the bandits all stare in fear at Ghoul and Soldier.

"You idiots attack them. Get them, Kill them. I'll pay you all whatever you want just don't let them get to me." Gato yells and screams as Soldier and Ghoul both get ready to resume fighting only to find that an arrow impacts infront of Naruto and Ghoul at the feet of the bandits. Looking back to the town behind them They all see that Inari and the village of wave are their in their entirety all with weapons and blunt tools.

"Let's not let these Ninja fight our battle. They've done enough already. Come on everyone we have to fight for our freedom. Not rely on the strength of others." Inari yells as he rearms his crossbow. The village all cheer in agreement as they race forwards towards the few bandits that were left after Ghoul and Naruto were finished with them. The remaining bandits all yell in fear and flee leaving Gato alone as the Village continues chasing the bandits out of town. Gato freaking out is grabbed by Kakashi and lifted into the air with one hand as he has Tazuna and the others tie him up.

"Well . . Looks like this is a new chapter in the life of everyone in wave. Inari how did you get the courage to rally the whole village?" Kakashi asks as Inari looks down.

"Well after the little outburst i had when you told me of what he did. Kurenai came into my room a little while after and told me in a bit of detail on what he suffered through. Seeing that even after all of that happen to him if he can still fight why can't i do the same. I rallied everyone because we can't be strong by relying on others. I realised that we need to fight for ourselves. So i took my fishing crossbow and gathered everyone. It wasn't much but I had to do something." Inari says getting a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he sees Naruto and smiles.

"All it takes for evil to succeed is for good men to do nothing. By being brave and getting everyone you know to rally for change you started a revolution and freed your people from tyranny. By staying this path your people will be free from Tyrants like that for a long time. You did the right thing. So now that Gato's in your custody. . . What happens to wave?" Naruto asks Tazuna who just shrugs.

"Well we finalize the bridge Tonight with a celebration and Tomorrow we'll take Gato to his headquarters and regain all our money before hiring a new Daimyo. You all are welcome to stay for the celebration." Tazuna said as Naruto nods to him.

"We'd love to but we can't. We have to head back to Konoha to report a job well done. Zabuza and Haku are staying here as My liaisons to inform me of how things are going." Naruto says getting Tazuna to nod.

"My daughter has loved having Zabuza around. Good bye everyone." Tazuna says knowing they'll have it from there as Naruto and Ghoul both walk towards Tazuna's house to retrieve everyone else from Tazuna's place and to get their things. After gathering the others and leaving with their things. Ghoul having his Laptop inside one of Naruto's scrolls. Ghoul is then tapped on the shoulder by Kurenai which makes Ghoul flinch and turn facing her blocking his face.

"Sorry Ghoul i didn't mean to startle you. Listen i'm sorry about just leaping away when you took that attack for me." Kurenai says getting Ghoul to tilt his head to the side before continuing his stride with Naruto. Naruto looks back at Kurenai and he chuckles.

"Don't worry Kurenai Ghoul forgives you." Naruto says as Ghoul just continues walking next to Naruto as everyone heads towards Konohagakure. Naruto and Ghoul the entire time just walking in silence towards Konoha. Ghoul merely trying his best to stop the thoughts in his head as Naruto thinks on how Ghouls appearance changed things greatly. He'll have to deal with the Council himself in terms of Ghoul since Ghoul would literally just ignore them all . . .or kill them. Whichever is easier for him.

"Ghoul when we get to the Village They might go about and attack you through the Council." Naruto speaks getting Ghouls attention as he just stares Naruto down.

"Yes politically. Listen i know how you would deal with them but let me do it this time okay? If they call you there personally without me ignore them completely as you normally would. You got that buddy?" Naruto says as Ghoul just silently continues his stride with Naruto at his side.

* * *

 **(Konohagakure entrance 5 hours later)**

* * *

Sitting at the front gates of Konoha are two new faces to the job. Replacements for the usual gate guards who are currently on a very well earned vacation. These two men are Iruka umino and Mizuki Chunin and former instructors at the Shinobi academy. Former for the fact it's closed down for the summer till the new enrollment year starts. Iruka and Mizuki are just sighing some bored out of their minds as they just watch the never ending landscape.

"Hey Iruka." Mizuki speaks getting Iruka to look at him a bit curious.

"Yeah Mizuki?" Iruka asks a bit confused.

"You think anything interesting will happen today?" Mizuki wonders getting Iruka to think to himself.

"Hmm i have a feeling something interesting will happen but i can't quite put my finger on what that something is. Why do you have a guess?" Iruka asks getting Mizuki to nod.

"Yeah i kind of think that a group of teams will come home today with a new addition. . . It just feels . . . .right to assume this for some reason." Mizuki says as he leans forward a bit curious at this as Iruka nods his own head.

"Yeah, Like the addition is something or someone just as powerful if not moreso then Soldier?" Iruka asks getting Mizuki to laugh.

"Now lets not get ahead of ourselves. We both know that what we saw . . .No one is stronger than Soldier." Mizuki says sweating bullets as he only refused Orochimaru's orders by giving him all information he had on Soldier which peaked Orochimaru's interest. His new orders were to see if he could get into Soldiers good graces and learn more information. If not to just observe and report his findings.

"True that. . .Hey what's that?" Iruka asks pointing to the road. Sure enough Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma with their teams are walking towards the gate getting Mizuki and Iruka to smile at the people coming up.

"Hello Iruka-san, Team's 7, 8, 9 and 10 returning from a successful C-rank turned S-rank mission with success." Kakashi says as he himself signs everyone in. Iruka seeing there's one more name then their should be looks around only to see the man on his knees holding his head shaking it back and forth as if trying to fight something.

"Who's the one in pain?" Iruka asks seeing the Name on the form says Ghoul.

"A fellow Marine" Naruto speaks getting Mizuki and Iruka's eyes to widen as they look at each other. Mizuki and him sharing a nod of the head before they look towards Ghoul who is then helped up by Naruto. Ghoul stands tall fully upright towering over everyone else getting Mizuki and Iruka to gulp hard as they see him in full gear and the way his body posture is as well as his skin tone and the way he looks.

"Uh should we get him to a hospital Soldier? He doesn't look to good." Iruka asks a bit worried for him.

"He's fine Iruka-san Now just let us in. We have a debriefing to handle." Naruto speaks rather angrily at the Chuunin who's holding them up only to see Mizuki had disappeared. He growls knowing where Mizuki had gone off to.

"Okay then guys don't let me keep you." Iruka says hoping to get the behemoth of a man in front of him as far away as possible.

Soon the entire group of Shinobi leave the gate entrance towards the Hokage tower only to have Kakashi stop all the gennin.

"Okay group that was a great mission. We got some great training in and completed an S-class mission with no casualties. That's almost unheard of. Genning you're dismissed and are able to use your free time how ever you wish. You all earned a respite so me and the other Sensei's agreed that you have tomorrow and the next day off to rest. Soldier. . .Ghoul. You'll have to come with me as since Ghoul is a marine you need to speak to the Hokage about having him join the Village." Kakashi says getting everyone to nod. Most of the Genin happy to get away from the monster Soldier calls brother. Shino looks to Ghoul and Naruto before speaking.

"Ghoul, Soldier, When finished with the Hokage if you can come to my clan's Compound tomorrow i would really appreciate it." Shino speaks getting both Naruto and Ghoul to nod towards him. At that Shino walks away with the notes on Hive and a few doses of the ability sealed into a scroll for his father after he signs the agreement. Naruto and Ghoul both follow Kakashi and the others to the Hokage's office. After 4 hours and a long debriefing Hiruzen is rubbing his temples in frustration before turning to the titan before him and standing next to Naruto who is currently just staring off into space turning his head to and fro as if turning to listen to the voices better when they speak to him only to see Ghoul begin flailing his arms around in an attempt to shoo the thoughts away.

"So . . what you're all telling me . . .Is that you Kakashi Hatake abandoned your students when two Chunin assailants attacked." Hiruzen speaks looking at Kakashi.

"I had to determine who their target was." Kakashi says justified in his actions.

"You Soldier then proceeded to single handedly kill both of said Chunin missing nin with extreme measures. One your ability in Winter's Fury and the next is a move you copied from Ghoul here?" Hiruzen asks getting Soldier to shrug his shoulders.

"I thought they'd be a challenge. . .instead i got a play date." Naruto speaks to Hiruzen shrugging his shoulders.

"After which you got the explanation on the situation in Wave by an assumption from old Documents about how Gato does things." Hiruzen asks a getting Naruto to once again shrug his shoulders.

"It's common knowledge in the underground that Gato uses that method. It was simple deduction to make." Naruto answers.

"You then proceed to continue the mission despite the dangers because you alone were enough to complete the mission. But as a precaution requested for reinforcements after encountering Zabuza Momochi who is still residing in Wave as your slave and Liaison. Of which in terms of teams you claim i sent to many." Hiruzen asks getting Naruto to nod.

"We only needed an Additional team. Not 4 full ones. What we had was essentially a platoon." Naruto answers again.

"You then proceeded to train Jounin and Gennin alike the same way you yourself were trained only substituting live ammunition for Rubber bullets nailing Choji in his asshole dead on?" Hiruzen asks wondering why that was included in the debrief besides the chuckle factor it brings.

"I thought you could use a good laugh." Naruto says getting Hiruzen to raise his eyebrow.

"So it didn't happen like that?" He asks a bit confused.

"Oh no it's true. I just kept that in cause i knew you needed a good laugh." Naruto speaks getting Hiruzen to nod.

"Right now to top all of this off, A thought ot be dead Marine just showed up out of nowhere because he heard Rumors you were alive and in wave. He then gave you and all of wave valuable information on Gato that will allow them to regain their wealth so they can pay proper recompense for our services." Getting Ghoul to just stare Hiruzen down silently.

"Don't forget the part about where Ghoul and I massacred an entire battalion of Bandits together. Oh and that Ghoul sliced Raiga into a letter of the alphabet." Naruto says pointing to the report as Hiruzen just sighs.

"Alrighty then. . . Soldier you're completely fucking insane. Other than that good job to everyone present. Now Naruto i'm sure you know what is to come with Ghoul?" Hiruzen asks as the Jounin take this time to leave as an Anbu lands in the office kneeling.

"Hokage -sama the civilians have convened a council and called you and the clan heads. They are awaiting yours and the new arrivals appearance." The neko masked woman speaks getting Ghoul to leap away instantly to a corner as he begins pushing himself away from the woman to a corner of the room.

"It's okay Ghoul calm down. You're amongst friends. You have no need to fear anyone here." Naruto speaks getting Ghoul to look at the Neko masked Anbu before he just carefully and slowly stands up walking over to naruto timidly keeping an eye on Neko just incase.

"It's okay Ghoul-san, From the report Soldier gave us you feel better around those who introduce themselves. My real name while Classified due to security i'm sure you understand. I can tell you to call me Neko. As that is my "callsign" As you and soldier call them." Neko speaks getting Ghoul to ease up a bit on the fact she revealed that to him.

Ghoul just pokes his two index fingers together as he nods some to her before Hiruzen stands up.

"Well Ghoul you already know me. Now will you follow me and Soldier to the council chambers?" Hiruzen asks getting Ghoul to harden his gaze as he stands at Naruto's side. Naruto begins walking with Ghoul towards the council chambers.

Inside the council chambers everyone has gathered. Clan heads and Civilians alike with the elders. Mizuki had immediately raced towards the council members only telling Kizashi Haruno as he was the one he knew would be easiest to get the word spread. Kizashi did the rest of the work. As the main doors open Hiruzen, Naruto and Ghoul all walk into the council chamber. Everyone on the council, Elders included are shocked at seeing such a giant of a man is named a marine. The civilians eyeball Ghoul lastingly as they feel they can trick him into marrying their daughters.

"This council meeting will hereby be called into order. What is on the Agenda this time?" Hiruzen asks getting Shibi to speak up first before the civilians.

"The swearing in of Ghoul to Soldiers Clan and the final documentation that Soldier had promised to sign to for me." Shibi Aburame to stand up and hold up the Codes of Conduct papers that Naruto sent with Shino. They are signed and initialed where needed.

"Soldier i wholeheartedly agree with you on every code in this contract. I signed immediately upon finishing. No fine print is their am i correct?" Shibi speaks getting Naruto to smile.

"What you see is what you get Shibi-san. No fine print, No hidden contracts or clauses. Just the rules you must follow to obtain your reward." Naruto speaks to him getting Shibi to hand the Papers to an Anbu who hands them to Naruto. Naruto then signs the paper getting it stamped by Hiruzen who looks over the files as his eyes widen at what is happening.

"What's that about shibi-san" Shikaku Nara asks a bit curious as to what the Clan head would sign off on.

"Why, Soldier has ever so generously offered the Aburame clan exclusive rights to begin a special Serum that will give every member injected the hive ability he displayed not to long ago." Shibi says rather simply getting Everyone's eyes to Widen as Naruto kicks his feet up onto the desk making all the Civilians rage internally.

"YOU GIVE YOUR ABILITIES TO THAT GARBAGE CLAN? WHY NOT GIVE IT TO UCHIHA-SAMA? HE NEEDS IT MORE THAN THOSE - " Kaiza, a rather hairy and obese man begins screaming before he feels himself being lifted into the air struggling to breath as Ghoul is there staring him down with a look of Madness and murder in them. Ghoul crushing the 350 pound man's windpipe before twisting his hand again like with Raiga only this time he snaps Kaisa's neck like a twig killing him instantly. Ghoul then tosses the dead body to the floor before walking away disappearing in a blood red mist as he re-emerges next to Naruto.

"Thank you Ghoul i was just about to do the same." Naruto speaks before getting Ghoul to nod to him as Naruto stands up looking at the civilian council.

"You all fail to realize something. None of you civilian Cucks, have any right to tell me how to distribute my clan's abilities or technologies. Kizashi, Your Proposal about putting a board of directors directly influenced by your merchant guild and the council? Yeah i burned that shit the moment i got it. I opened my own shop next to the only people in town not part of your guild. The Ichiraku's. My shop is outselling yours by the millions and you're pissed you aren't going to see a dime of it. I don't charge 350% percent above the normal asking price when selling to Ninja and I also sell the same items to Civilians at the same prices so everyone can have a piece of what should be theirs. Your shitty ass contract? It would have had me selling subpar goods at extreme price increases where only the rich could benefit or afford it. Fuck right the hell off and if you try this shit again? I'll crush you financially by opening a general goods store and sell everything your stores do at drastically reduced prices. Your guild will fall apart without me having to lift so much as a finger. As for MY CLAN'S ABILITIES! Those are mine and mine alone to chose what to do with as I'm my clan's head. Ghoul here is my brother in arms and he's completely mute. He can't speak due to certain . . . Circumstances. I chose to give Shino Aburame the Hive ability as his Clan specializes in insects of all kinds and it would better Benefit them and Konoha." Naruto speaks looking towards Shibi who smiles and nods towards Naruto.

"The other clans of Konoha will be getting other abilities i have in the form of Serums which will give them all abilities like mine. But only one per clan. Which clan gets what is my decision not yours or anyone else's. Speak like that to me again and I'll have Ghoul let the madness consume him for a short time like back in wave and let your heads roll on the floor before he most likely crushes them beneath his boot. A stronger clan means a stronger defense for Konohagakure. A stronger defense means we're more likely to survive tragedy. Survival of tragedy will make Konoha stronger which will allow the clan to gain more strength to better defend the village. Marines believed that to truly be powerful no one person is better than another. All people, Civilian and soldier alike are equal in all things. While soldiers had powers like me and Ghoul the civilian populace was given technology and weapons to fight against us if we ever became too powerful and began abusing it. While Soldiers were there to make sure the civilians didn't turn out like you idiots. Power hungry using the soldiers for their own purposes to make themselves more money and giving them more power." Naruto speaks getting Ghoul to look down as he grabs his head hard and violently shakes back and forth remembering the cult of the priests that he had slaughtered for just that offense.

"Balance was everything. As the Clans gain marine abilities the civilians will be given a way to defend against those abilities so that they grow in tandem with the Shinobi in power. Not greater nor weaker but parallel. For to truly be strong Konoha must stand as one mighty tree. Not a forest of separate tree's vying for a dwindling spot resource and realty." Naruto speaks getting Danzo's eyes to widen. The speech rings something in his head loose and Danzo begins thinking on it. Since all the clans will be gaining an ability it does mean that all clans will gain a power to make them strong. But with all clans getting a power it would make sense that with Soldiers thinking each power given would be to cancel out another should one clan stray. No power will be better as they would all be of even strength. As for the Civilian populace it is true that unless the Civilians feel safe even amongst the Shinobi the great tree that is Konoha of his vision will never be whole. For if the Civilians are fearful it weakens the trunk of the tree. And without the trunk there is no support for the rest. Danzo thinks for a minute before making a decision he knows will be the right one.

"That is true and it does make a lot of sense but Uchiha-san could use your abilities to kill his brother and avenge the fallen clan returning the clan's name to greatness. If what you say is true then you should give Uchiha-sama your abilities as well." Homura speaks hoping to get through to him.

"Listen here Homura-chan" Naruto speaks getting Homra to blush a bit.

"I know Sasuke-san needs an ability. But the problem is he isn't strong enough to handle the procedure. Shino Aburame barely survived it with his mind intact. It's why i had Shibi sign that Codes of Conduct contract before allowing his clan access. I want to give Sasuke one of my abilities and leave him notes on how to master it. The problem being that I don't currently have the tools handy to make a proper syrum that won't end in the death of the receiver. " Naruto speaks getting Homura to nod in understanding.

"Besides he only gets one ability. One ability to one clan. That's the deal. Are we done here?" Naruto asks getting the Civilians to stand up.

"No we are here to ask you just what the hell that . . .THING! Next to you is." Kizashi asks getting Naruto to look at him pissed as Ghoul being the timid soul that he is hides underneath the desk frightened shivering shocking the Shinobi council that this monster of a man is frightened so easily.

"Now look what you did you fucking asshat. You upset Ghoul. He's not a thing. He's an unstoppable Marine like myself. Don't let his appearance fool you. Nothing will stop him from completing his mission no matter what it is and no matter the cost to himself. He's blindly devoted to the Marines and as his brother in arms He's Completely loyal to me and me alone. He's under my Clan's name and he will not be forced into anything without MY DIRECT CONSENT!" Naruto speaks with finality in his voice.

"Soldier i thought you were the last of your Clan? Who is Ghoul and where did he come from?" Tsume Inuzuka asks getting Naruto to look at the woman he knew in his past life as a short term lover.

"Tsume-san, Ghoul is a very Timid and gentle soul. Even more timid than Hiashi-sans Daughter Hinata. He even has many fears. . . Far too many to count. But that is for a good reason. As you know Marines when they Die go to hell. . .once in hell the voices of demons, devils, angels, false gods, tortured souls and the souls of the anguished all bombard your mind constantly leaving you rendered completely insane. Marines are able to filter this so they may fight back but it's usually only one of those things i mentioned that effect a single Marine. Ghoul here. . .has had every Variation of what i mentioned Berating and screaming orders at him all at the same time since he was born. It takes a MASSIVE mental toll on him rendering him timid, easily frightened and most of all Mute. The reason is because it takes every ounce of Ghouls brain power to fight the voices that plague his mind. Yet despite these problems Ghoul is undisputedly the most powerful Marine to have ever graced its ranks. Hell just this mission alone he's been stabbed in the jugular and carotid Arteries with a tanto and ripped it out of his neck, Got electrocuted and blown up and even impaled in the heart with two Katana's at the same time. Yet no matter the damages he sustains, He rises from fatal blows as if they are nothing and gets back into the fight. We marines leave no one behind. . . And we never turn our backs on each other. Ghoul here? He embodies those beliefs with so much faith that not even death seems to be able to keep him in his grasp." Naruto speaks as Everyone's eyes go wide. Inoichi looks to Ghoul who is currently just bashing his closed fists against his head rocking back and forth as if trying to drown out multiple yelling voices.

"Ghoul was. . . hidden away unaware of what was happening with the clan at the time as he had set up his wire traps throughout his house making it impossible to get in or out of his home. He was there under orders not to come out until a certain date according to him. His orders after that were to Regroup with me. As our clan died he remained unaware as any demons that even came within 20 feet of his front door were sliced to deli meat before they could realize what was happening. I searched for days and when i saw the pile of dead demons . . .I had assumed he died with the rest of the clan. He surprised me by just . . . Appearing out of the blue. Best damn surprise i've ever been given." Naruto says looking to Ghoul as he is still bashing his hands against his head.

"Poor guy, His mind must be a shattered mess unfixable even for the most gifted in my clan." Inoichi speaks getting Naruto to nod.

"Unfortunately yes that is true. But Ghoul is sane, Very sane. He's even smarter and stronger than me by a mile. I only win our fights because i have just a bit more Stamina than him and he tires out before i do." Naruto speaks getting Everyone to look at Ghoul who is now just standing up and feeling around for something before pulling out his Machete. Naruto looks at him confused before Ghoul walks over to a seemingly empty space in front of the room. He takes a massively hard swing in a downward arc with the Machete in hand. The machete slicing into a seemingly invisible Shinobi as everyone sees Blood gush from nowhere only to see a shimmer and then a body reveal itself. Ghoul then pulls the Machete out before slashing down once more in the same spot cutting into the body more deeply. Pulling the Machete out again he takes one last swing at full strength and cuts clean through the shinobi that was hiding. The body sliding apart after hitting the floor when falling backwards. The body of the shinobi in Anbu gear is seen wearing the Hitai-tei of the hidden star village.

Ghoul then walks away from the center of the room before resuming his silent stance next to Naruto as Anbu all swarm the body and pick up the two chunks of dead Shinobi as Hiruzen stares at Danzo a bit angry knowing it was most likely a Root anbu that was just killed.

"Oh and he will not be joining the CRA. I have decided i will take that task upon myself as Clan head. I will not accept marriage contracts and will only Marry those i deem worthy. Now are we done here?" Naruto asks getting everyone to nod and Agree except Kizashi. But by majority vote he's overturned and the Meeting ends.

"Good with that out of the way i can begin showing Ghoul around his new home. Which i'll have you know He'll defend with every last undying breath in his body." Naruto says getting the clan heads to sigh in relief as Naruto And Ghoul leave the council chambers. Danzo looking at their retreating forms finding that he didn't need to train better shinobi tools. He only needs to get Soldier to train better Marines. He'll have the one United Konoha with either himself at the helm or maybe even Soldier himself if Soldier sees things the same. Danzo has to rethink his whole plan and stop current missions to truly weigh the options set before him as Soldier has laid them out to bare. Yes Danzo will think things over. After all Konoha deserves to be the strongest Shinobi Village ever. With Soldiers help he knows that dream will become a reality.


End file.
